Chthonian Infernalis
by Don Orbit
Summary: After the server shutdown, a lone demonic player finds himself in a much larger dungeon than he's used to in a world, where the gods themselves have actually descended to the mortal realm. However when there was one thing this powerful player was familiar with it was RPG games. So it is quite fortunate that he got into a world with game like mechanics, right? On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Is it wrong to wake up in a dungeon?

* * *

Demons. An epithet for all that people saw as evil, negative or down right bad. In all human cultures on every continent and in every time period existed something in them that symbolized such things. Be it aimless souls that had not found their way into the after life or spirits that haunted people and caused bad luck, they all fell later under the category demon. With the rise of the cathololisism demon were designed as creatures of hell that only enjoyed to torture the souls of evildoers for all eternity. In the asian mythology not all spirits were evil, but the oni or youkai were with no doubt as they devoured humans and cattle, burned down crop fields, poisoned wells or caused natural catastrophes as a result of their mood swings.

And of course angels and demons had found their way in pop culture as well as they were the symbol of extreme contrast and the eternal conflict of good and evil, light and shadow and so on.

The DMMORPG YGGDRASIL was no exception. Demons appeared in the game as heteromorphic race, which meant that they were part of the most powerful Group of races. However it also meant that there was no penality if a player killed a demon player for no reason at all. And because of their already abyssal bad image demons were one of most hunted Groups.

In YGGDRASIL existed many guilds. One of them was the pure demon guild League of Inferno. However despite the fact that they were many in numbers they were still heteromorphs and therefore, hated by the human and demi-human race players. And so their base was raided about 2 months after they managed to conquer the dungeon. Everyone was killed and the guild item destroyed, taking down the dungeon as well. After the guild had become homeless, the members disbanded and scattered. With all their efford lost the most quit playing YGGDRASIL or created a new chracter that wasn't an heteromorph.

Save for one...

* * *

Among all realms of YGGDRASIL Asgard was the most majestic built one given the fact that it was the realm of gods. Normally many human race players assembled there, but since it was already past 23:40 no one was in the streets any longer.

Save for one...

A former guild member of League of Inferno, Scyron. He wore a gray plate armor with an helmet resembling the head of a wolf and identical shoulder plates as he walked through this shining world and multiple angels with burning wings and holy swords attacked it. He drew his own weapon, a golden, holy looking lance and slashed at the angels, before they had crossed the distance. With the longer range he simply could kill the angels before they could bring their weapons to bare. As the Archangel Flames were killed holy fire rained down on the demon. It looked up and saw a group of angels throwing the projectiles at him. 3 pairs of dragon like wings spread from his back as he drew another weapon. It was another spear but this one was black and resembled a trident with a red stone at the fork's base and lines with the same Color running along the weapon's surface. As he reached the angels they didn't stopped firing at him, but they did no damage as Scyron cut through them with his spears.

With the last angel fallen he descended to the ground and sighed as he put his holy spear away and reflected his actions in the game. He thought back to all the people he met on his way to now. His comrades of the League. The stories about infamous heteromorphic guilds like Ainz Ooal Gown in Helheim. He sighed at what he had lost. His friend Dante was the only member of the League that had come back for his items, but he had changed into a human. If he wouldn't have taken the same name, Scyron wouldn't have recognised him at all. He looked completely different without his horns and wings. But that was a long time ago. After the League was defeated, Scyron had lost a few of his levels and had to seek refuge at a guild in Niflheim. In a month's time he was back on his original level. He said goodbye to the guild, in which he had been like a strategist, and went into YGGDRASIL to take vengeance. But the worst Thing was that he had been the strategist of the League. He had been responsible for their defeat and it was him in the end who deserved punishment the most. If the others would have yelled at him and simply taken out their anger on him, he would have been fine, but instead they all just left. Therefore he sought revenge on those who had destroyed their guild and shattered his dream. Unfortunately, he had lacked the power to do that alone. It took him months again to obtain the [Lord of Inferno] Job Class, but it was worth it. The other players had thought twice to actually pick on him since then, unless they wanted to be burned alive by an unholy spell. Still, despite the fact that Scyron was an arch devil, he had actually a positive karma, which was quite unusual for heteromorphic players since they mostly sought for revenge on PKers or had to kill lots of other players to prevent to get killed. However, Scyron didn't wanted to be like that. It reminded him too much of the world he was forced to live in already. He shook his head at the thought. No, all he ever wanted was company. Kinship to other people that followed the same goal or dream. Not like a certain extremely evil goat demon that was an extremely good role player or just a very vengeful person.

"Let's hope the connection doesn't serves itself." Scyron said to himself as he entered a large plaza with many knight like angels. Their weapons varied from axes and bows to lances and swords. Scyron walked towards them as they opened fire on him, but the bolts of enregy were deflected by a barrier. Smiling inwardly as Scyron rose his arm into the direction of the celestial guards. "[Dark Spear Barrage]!" he said as many spears made of dark red energy materialised in front of him and shot out at the angels. Each one was hit by the unholy spell, but a few managed to survie. "[Aspect of the Devil: Tentacle Wings]!" With that his wings grew in size and had now multiple feather like tentacles that shot out and pierced through the angels, killing them for good. His wings retracted and he went on walking down the road, not knowing where to go. However then he came across a group of 4 human players. They all wore an emblem of a golden tree that was with no doubt YGGDRASIL. ' _Are they a guild or perhaps just a clan?_ ' Scyron asked himself.

"Look what we have here. A demon that tries to defile the heavens." one of them sneared.

"I'm not looking for trouble, but if you try something funny, I'll defend myself." Scyron said.

"Oh I'm so scared~" another one said in a mocking voice. They surrounded him and had their weapons already in position. In his chair Scyron rolled his eyes. Since it didn't mattered anymore what they would do in this game, everyone would be fine if they would kill each other on the last day. Everything would be over in less than half an hour anyway.

"Very well." was Scyron said as the group attacked him. Scyron smiled under his helmet as he knew that this at least wouldn't make his karma drop too much.

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

As the last of the PKers fell and their avatars disappeared, Scyron checked the items he got.

' _Let's see. [Shroud of Power] seems to be the only Divine Class item here. One of them had a power suit. The rest is just some weak less top tier trash._ ' Scyron thought to himself. He proceed to go further into Asgard's center where he used the portal to get to Midgard. Quite ironic that a demon would go through all the stress to go up here into the norse Version of heaven only to descend back into the realm of mortals. This rather calm realm was filled with grasslands and lush forests and was the realm where the players actually started their adventure. He went to bench in the empty city and looked at his clock. It read already 23:58:14. He smiled as he equipped dark robes with a hood to replacing the armor. It wasn't like he was not careful, but he wanted to relax a little. Even though it was just a game, being clad in armor all the time was mentally uncomfortable for him.

' _Well that's it then. Game over. I ask myself when a new game like this will come out._ ' Scyron thought to himself. Scyron was of course not his real name. That would be Micheal Ryder, a middle aged man from California from where he played YGGDRASIL. Still even this nation once known as land of possibilities was now in the iron shackles of the rich people that controlled the entire world. The only upside of this location was that while in Japan it was now shortly before midnight it was here almost 8 am, which made it easier for him to get his chance to play one last time since he didn't need to stand up so early or at least not much earlier than usual. So no need to log out right now. Though he might got the lashing for being that late. Well it didn't matter right now. He was simply to mentally exhausted to let this fact cloud his mind right now. He could afford to be a bit reckless right now, couldn't he? "A shame really that such a great game must go down. At least I got the chance to get a World Item back then." he said to himself.

Scyron smiled at this thought, while his avatar's face remained stoic as the game did not allow any face expressions. Oh how much would his friends pale in envy, if they would know this? It was quite a weird situation when he got [Prometheus] a few days ago to be honest. It wasn't like he knew about the World Class Item to begin with. He just happened to fulfill the conditions he had no idea of what they were to begin with.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Scyron was walking through Vanaheim as he had summoned a large quantity of demons to assist him in a battle against a strong boss Monster. Gullinborsti, the boar of the norse god Freyr. Next to Scyron were all different kinds of demons assembled: Hellhounds, Devourers, Blade Walkers, Armored Destroyers, Succubi and others. With the quantity of monsters he was able to overwhelm the bosses slow attacks and constantly healed his summons and attacking the boss. At the end the boss fell without even one of the low level demons being killed. In that moment he suddenly got a message._

 _'Congratulations. You have obtained [Prometheus].' It read. Scyron checked his inventory as his demons disappeared and then he saw it. [Prometheus], a World Class Item in form of a torch. Scyron couldn't contain his happiness and jumped high in the air._

 _"I DID IT!" he had shouted._

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

That was truly the weirdest and yet the second best thing he had ever experienced in YGGDRASIL in his 9 years of playing it right after joining the LEague of Inferno. And he had seen weird and grotesque creatures such as Brain Eaters and Slimes before. However, he never had the chance to use the item, because he simply never felt like using it. He tried to get informations about the item after he had used [Apraise Magic Item] on it, however the World Item [Prometheus] was not listed in the forums. That could have possible 2 reasons. Reason 1: The item was one of the Twenty and whoever had earned it before had simply used it without putting it's effects in a forum, which was highly unlikely. The second more likely reason was that it wasn't obtained ever before, which would explain why he got it after a raid boss fight. According to the analysis it wasn't one of the Twenty, so it wouldn't disappear if he would use it, however there was once in a week cooldown time for the item to be used.

Well it didn't matter anymore. He couldn't use it right now, because the time was too short and in any case it wouldn't matter at all. If a YGGDRASIL Mk. II should come out in his lifetime, he would definately play again, even if he would have to do everything again and the game was not even as good as the original. He would walk through all of this again, just for the chance to see his friends in this world again.

23:59:50.

23:59:51.

23:59:52.

23:59:53.

23:59:54.

23:59:55.

23:59:56.

23:59:57.

23:59:58.

23:59:59.

00:00:00.

There was suddenly a flash of light making Scyron to close his eyes.

' _What the..._ ' he thought as he lost consciousness.

* * *

 _Later_

When Scyron felt how his body regained his senses opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of an unknown cave. Immediately he sat up as he felt his foot touch something. He looked down and only found rocks all around him.

"What happened?" he said as he saw something in the corner of his eye. It was a tail... or rather his tail. A long segmented tail that seemed to be covered in dark scales. At the tip was a triangular spike like a stinger, while the tail itself looked thin. Quickly Scyron jumped to his feet as he noticed the appendage following him. He could feel howthe rocks were grinding against the scales as the tail moved, shocking Scyron totally. Just as he bumbed into a wall he managed to look to the end of the tail, which was his own coccyx. For a moment Scyron did nothing as he registered all these information, before started to tremble in sheer horror.

"What th-?" he mumbled as he unconsciously took a step back, stumbled and fell on the floor again. Though it wasn't a pleasing landing, it didn't hurt. The reason was that Scyron had enhanced his body several times in YGGDRASIL. He pushed his Body back up an tried to catch his breath. His eyes never left his tail as it swung from one side to another in a slow motion. ' _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! I was just playing YGGDRASIL until now. What happened?_ ' He thought, before he calmed down a little. Slowly he stood up again and ran his hand over his face. It didn't felt like the unhealthy looking organ by lacking care and rescources that actually covered his body. Instead it felt smooth and perfectly plain. Then his hand slid up higher into his hair. Again the sensation was totally different to that of what he knew from his life in California. Micheal Ryder didn't have such hair. And yet, despite all the weirdness of this moment, he could really say that it felt...bad in any kind of way. He simply felt better than ever.

' _Wait a goddamn second. I can feel this?!_ ' Scyron's mind yelled though his subconsciousness told him that it shouldn't really be a thing to be able to feel the structure, temperature or the like when you are touching it. However, no matter how good recent VR technology was, it simply couldn't imitate the sensation of actually feeling something. The same was with other senses like taste and smell, though that might not be so bad since Scyron had already made aquaintance with swamps and other less appetizing dungeons. Then he looked at his tail again and slowly reached out to grab it. He moved the tail first from side to side, before pushing it into his hand. He could feel the cool surface of the plates that covered it. He moved his hand up and down the tail and still felt the sensation. ' _What is this? A hidden dungeon? I thought the company shut the servers down. Is this perhaps a not announced beta test for YGGDRASIL II?_ ' He thought as he let go of his tail. ' _No, no matter what kind of effects and system is used, graphics of that level would be beyond even with the newest gaming technology. Also the feeling is far too real..._ '

Scyron sat down as he thought about how to continue and what to do. Of course, he immediately tried to contact the GM, but it was useless as nothing happened. From this point he had 2 options.

Option A: Wait where he was for something or someone to find him. However this something could also be hostile or even kill him. There were about 32 level breaking boss monsters in YGGDRASIL. For example the endboss of the story, the Devourer of the Nine Realms or the 7 Demon Kings of Sin, which Scyron had to kill to obtain the Job class Lord of Inferno.  
Option B: Investigate the area and find an exit out of the cave. That however depended on factors such as size of the cave, his location and it's distance to the surface, whatever lived inside this cave and most importantly the possible but not certain existence of an exit at all.

Deciding that option B was clearly the better one, he stood up and started walking. There were no signs or anything that could mark the way for him or tell him if he walked into the right direction at all. It was like a dungeon of YGGDRASIL. No informations, no signs, nothing. Just him walking through the cave. Sadly it reminded him of his companions that he no longer had. Just then he noticed something. He had not checked if he looked like in his game. He pulled the hood off his head and cursed as he noticed that he didn't had a mirror at all. Then he got an idea. If his body had become an archdevil and his equipment was here, he probably could use magic.

' _In YGGDRASIL the player needed to press an icon in the menu to cast a spell. Also the player could see his supply on HP and MP, however with the console gone I cannot tell my limitations._ ' Scyron thought. "[Crystal Monitor]." he said. In front of him a blue magic circle hovered above the ground and showed himself. Scyron's avatar looked like a young man in the mid 20s with short black hair and silver eyes. Bringing his hand up to his face he confirmed that it was indeed like a mirror. "Very interesting." he said. This made him notice something else. His lips moved. Because facial expressions were not part of YGGDRASIL all avatars looked more or less like emotionless dolls. The players could however express their feelings through emojis. Scyron's eyes widened a little as he tried to cancel the spell. With the mental command the [Crystal Monitor] disappeared. Scyron then continued his journey through the cave.

Then however he heard how something cracked. He turned around and saw how some kind of creatures came out of cracks in the wall. It looked like a lesser werewolf, however even lesser werewolfs in YGGDRASIL were slightly more muscular and fully covered with fur, while these creatures looked in comparison wimpy and weird. It was awkward for Scyron to look at them because they only had their arms, heads and shoulders covered in fur, while the rest was basically like a naked man, however without the nether regions. The creatures growled at Scyron in a clearly aggresive manner as the cracks in the wall closed again like a light wound. ' _I don't know why but I can say with some certainty that these monsters are really weak. Still I need to make sure. So let's see..._ ' "[Life Essence]." he said as a green glow had laid over his silver eyes for a second. Around each wolfmen he saw a vortex of energy, however it was small and faint, indicating that these were really weak monsters. _'What a bunch of werewolf ripoffs. Given their strength they must be around level 3-4. Truly low level waste of time._ ' he thought as one of the wolfmen leaped towards him. Scyron dodged by instinct as he brought his tail to bear. With the precission of a surgian the stinger impaled the creature through the heart. The body then exploded in black smoke, but Scyron had no time to womder around as the rest of the monsters attacked at once trying to overwhelm Scyron. "[Aspect of the Devil: Razor Sharp Claw]." he sad as his fingers elongated to claws, which were over 80 centimeters long. With a swipe of his new formed hand, he managed to cut through the monsters like a hot knife through butter. However as they were killed their bodies disintegrated into black smoke and ashes, that vanished in thin air. The only thing that hit the ground were small violet stones. Scyron picked one of them up with a curious look as he hand transformed back into it's original state. He brought the crystal closer to his eyes as he examinated it. ' _Those are not data crystals and yet they were dropped by the monsters... Nah data crystals were very rare in YGGDRASIL. When I think back I think I needed 5 dungeon raids plus the boss fights to get my equipmment together. Not to mention the trouble I had to get through for the others._ ' he thought. ' _Still These might get useful one day. Oh if I only had access to my inventory._ ' he thought as he picked up the other stones. Then suddenly a rift in space opened next to him. Curious he touched it as it swallowed his hand. His fingers graced the surface of something made of cloth. Out of curiosity he pulled it out and found his [Bottomless Pouch]. ' _So that is my inventory. Well neat._ ' Scyron thought as he put the crystals in the pouch and the pouch back in the inventory again. However the encounter with these monsters had told him that there were most likely more monsters in this cave.

 **CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK**

Suddenly, much more monsters like the ones Scyron had just defeated came out the wall and attacked him. The demon sighed at this.

"Can't you give me at least 5 minutes of a break?" he groaned as he cast a spell. "[Create Greater Item]!" He said as he created a short sword shaped like a gladius from the ancient roman empire and a tower shield. With the sword in hand he faced the monsters. "Come on! COME ON!" he taunted them. They attacked immediately.

* * *

After 6 hours of constant walking through the corridors of the cave and killing the monsters he came across Scyron came to several realisations. The first was that he was far more durable and stronger than he was in real life, obviously thanks to his character build. Back on Earth he had 2 jobs as a housekeeper and his job on the construction side. Though he worked as such he never had grown muscles due the lack of fresh food, which was even more expensive than the little water and apartment he had. Now however he could feel his muscles when he flexed his arms. It was quite a good feeling. The 2nd thing he noticed were stairs. Yes stairs in a cave. Like someone had made them out of the same rock as the cave. The stairs were long and lead high up into the upper floors. He had already ascend 6 floors as he walked through this place and somehow he could feel that he was getting closer to the surface, yet he took his time to memorize the cave. On his way he met more monsters, however like the wolfmen earlier they were on a really, **really** low level. Basically a level 20 YGGDRASIL player wouldn't find even one challenging monster on these floors. Still he cahnged his weapons from the gladius he created to a cleaver like great sword and a chokutō from his inventory. Both were weapons he had created himself on his journey through YGGDRASIL with his friends. These divine class items were not something he had made out of boredom like had once created furniture items with demonic design. They were actually part of his collection of weapons and had helped him multiple times when magic alone wasn't able to hold an enemy player off. Anyway, on his way through the cave he collected everything the monsters dropped, which were mainly the stones, but sometimes it was something else like a tooth or a bone. In order to not confuse these items with his other YGGDRASIL items he put them into a second [Bottomless Pouch] so he would have them seperated from items like an [Archdemon's Scale] or a [Luminary Wing].

Now he already could feel fresh air reaching his lungs. It was so much unlike the toxic cocktail he knew from home. It made him eager to get out and finally see what was outside. He used the flow of fresh air like a compass to direct him towards the exit of this place. However than he heard the clashing of metal against something hard, the screeching of monsters and the battle cries of someone. Scyron carefully approached the scene as he saw a group of people. Judging their looks they all belonged to human races, though they were different from one another. The group was made of a large bulky man, a tanned human woman wearing a rather revealing outfit, 2 elves and something that reminded Scyron of a person with racoon features. However as he saw them a bunch of thoughts swarmed his mind like angry bees and he couldn't really tell why. For some reason he had the impression that they were primitive, weak and inferior to him. Scyron shook his head at this.

' _Out of which damn hellhole came that? Damn hellhole? That's new as well! What the hell? I'm human as well... Okay was, but still. Did not only my physiology, but also my psychology change, when I came here and transformed into that of a demon? If so, I really have to watch my step here. The last thing I need is to become the next aspect of lust._' he thought. Among the mercenary monsters one could summon to protect the own dungeon were multiple Evil Lords, which were not just limited to the seven deadly sins. (For those that don't know, the seven deadly sins are Envy, Pride, Sloth, Lust, Gluttony, Greed and Wrath). Also he had killed the Demon King of Lust along with the others. ' _It doesn't matter right now. For now I need to blend in here otherwise it's PKing all over again._ ' Scyron thought as he used his shapeshifting abilities to make his wings and tail disappear. Then he put his trident in his inventory since it too was an unholy weapon. Then he knew what to do. With another flash of light he switched into a Divine Class armor set.

Within a moment he was clad in white armor that seemed like to be made of bone plates. Red markings ran over the surface of the plates and glowed in dark manner. The helmet had only two holes for the eyes while a pair of horns was on top of them. On his back he had a dark green cape with his insignia of a seven-headed dragon without the body and connected in the middle.

' _Might be a bit to much comic hero style but who cares? I already saw automatons that looked like a transformer or a megazord._ ' Scyron thought as put the cape away and walked out from his hiding spot. The group meanwhile had managed to kill the entire group of monsters. As the people noticed Scyron they looked a bit strange at him, while a few had their eyes glued on his gear with wide eyes. Scyron tried to be polite and waved at them. They waved back. He walked with steady steps towards them as the large man, who seemed to be the tank of the group, grinned at him.

"Late night shift for farming in the dungeon huh?" asked the man. All the gears in Scyron's brain went overdrive at this.

' _Wait a sec, dungeon? Are you fricking kidding me? This is a dungeon?!_ ' he thought, but tried his best to hide it. "Yes. Though it was quite disappointing."

"How's that?" asked the racoon man. "With that gear of yours you should be able to kill everything."

"That is exactly the problem." Scyron replied. "The monsters in this dungeon don't seem to be very strong. It is quite boring when everything dies from one hit." he said.

"Then why did you go back to the first floor?" the racoon asked.

"I noticed how much time passed and wanted to go back up before it would be too late for me. Though it seems like I don't remember the exact way back to the surface." Scyron said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I see. Just follow that corridor. From there you will get back to the surface." said the human woman.

"Oh thank you very much. Well, I'll be off then. Good luck with farming." Scyron said as he walked into the corridor and waved goodbye to the group. It didn't took long until he came across a very big and long staircase. Mentally Scyron sighed. ' _Why do I never have my wings when I need them the most? Though I've to practice flying with them first. And in these narrow halls flying is kinda counterproductive._ ' he thought as he began climbing up the stairs. The staircase felt like being a mile long as the demon finally reached the surface. As Scyron exited the dungeon he got all the attention of the people around him. His armor was something the people had never seen before. The people began to gossip about the armor and weapon of Scyron, but even though he heard their whispers thanks to his enhanced senses he paid them no attention. Now his eyes were directed at something far more interesting and beautiful.

The sky. The clear blue summer sky and the sun. In the distance he could make out some white clouds. Not the dark gray smog he knew from 2 centuries of reckless pollution, but white fluffy sheep clouds. Scyron was at a complete loss. He knew that he wasn't on earth anymore, but he would never have expected to land at such a beautifuly place. He then let his eyes descend to the ground and saw the city. It looked medieval in design though some elements like the lanterns looked like they belonged into the time of the renaissance. Sure it wasn't as beautiful as one of the fictional cities of YGGDRASIL or other games Scyron had played, it still had a pleasant aura of peace and hospility. Then he began wandering through the city as suddenly something seemed to crack in the air. Instincly his hand found his sword's handle and he whipped his head towards the crack that faded already away.

' _I see. My anti-detection and spying spells are also working. Though, who could have tried to spy on me like this? Well, whoever did it will be in pain now._ ' He thought as he started wandering through the city.

* * *

 _At the top of the Tower Babel_

The norse goddess of beauty Freya was holding a hand over her right eye as her body shook in pain. Earlier she had felt a massive surge of energy in the air so she tried to find out what it was. She had not felt this much power ever since the One Eyed Black Dragon had escaped from the dungeon. However as she felt that this entity had left the dungeon she peered at the entrance of it. A fatal mistake.

In the moment as she used her ability, which allowed her to see into a person's soul, she felt a massive headache as if a dagger was slowly pushed into her skull. Freya was for the first time in a very long period of time curious.

' _What was that? How could someone block out my sight? This kind of power..._ ' Then a smile formed on her lips as the pain faded away. ' _This is quite interesting._ ' she thought as she turned her attention to another subject of her interest.

* * *

 _In the streets of Orario_

Scyron was walking through the city's street with steady steps as he looked around, taking every detail in his mind from the buildings and the street to the people he passed by. While he walked through the street and analyzed everything, the other people around him including adventurers with armor and gear looked at him.

"Oi who's that?"

"I dunno. First time I see him."

"Where did he got that gear? Did he purchased it at the Hephaestus familia?"

As the citizen talked Scyron could hear them. This brought even more questions in his mind as he picked up unfamiliar terms and such. However there was something really interesting in front of him. It was a simple sign of a shop. However the simple wooden sign wouldn't be interesting at all when it wasn't for the letters on it. It was written in english. Though the letters had a different form, they were unmistakable for the american player. While Scyron had the chance to put the settings of the game into american english, he mostly did it on japanese and therefore gained some vocabulary in the language. Though the game translated written texts and speech of other players automatically, it wasn't bad to learn a foreign language. However he could read the signs of the shops and workstands perfectly fine thanks to his american roots. Another thing he noticed was that he could understand the people around him competely fine as well. At first Scyron was worried that he had yet again to learn an entire new language, but that was apparantly then totally unnecesarry.

Still he lacked the direction where to go. Of course he had already explored a smaller field of the city, but there was no maps around and so far he had only seen various workshops and the like. So Scyron had to do it the old fashion way and ask someone for the way.

' _At first I need money. The people around here are paying with a currency called Valis that consisted gold and silver coins so it isn't like the gold of YGGDRASIL. I would have to search for a shop where I can sell some of the items the monsters have dropped. Also there are a lot of armored and armed people around. Are they mercenaries or guards? Or perhaps they belong to the people I met in the dungeon? In any case there must be a place for administration of these people. You can't just let people with such gear walk around when there is no one to maintain order._ ' Scyron thought as he approached a group of light armored people. Trusting People in YGGDRASIL was always risky. Because of the limited access to information players always had 2 Options. 1: Go outside by themselves, risk to get killed and perhaps find something out. 2: Get information by other players. However as someone who had as much relyable Information as a cockroach, you had to trust the other Players and had no chance to see if the information they gave you were even right. In the worst case you were dragged in some lonely place and were killed over and over again until you were beack on level 1 and had no more items in your inventory to drop. Perhaps his was no longer YGGDRASIL, but Scyron still didn't trust everyone. The group immediately turned to him as he approached and scanned him from head to toe. "Excuse me? Can you tell me where I can exchange some of the items from the dungeon for money?" he asked. The group of people looked at him a little strange as one of the men answered.

"The adventurer guild is up that street. Just followit and then go left. Can't miss it really, but shouldn't you know already?" the man asked.

"Well... I was exploring the city a little to familiarise myself with it. I haven't been in this part yet." Scyron said. It was not a lie at all since he hadn't been in any part of this city to begin with. And given it's size, one could easily get lost in all these streets and alleys with the only way mark begin the Tower above the dungeon.

"I see. Well good day." the man said as Scyron nodded and walked off. He walked as he was told and arrived at the guild building. It was a quite tall building with 2 stories and colorful paintings next to the white stone it was made of. Scyron entered the guild hall and began to look around himself. The room was quite wide and had a lot of space. In a corner he saw sofas and small tables for conversations as well as a counter to the left and one to the right. The difference was that the left counter was encased by a grit, while the right ones had secretaries of different races taking care of some people's problems or something like it. There were murmurs in the hall about his weapons and armor, but Scyron couldn't care less. The gear he had seen so far of these people was most likely of Lesser to Medium Class quality. He sat down one of the sofas and began to look through the room. There was a blackboard which seemed to contain several pieces of information related to the dungeon.

"Hello sir. How can I help you?" asked someone behind him. Scyron turned around and saw a young woman with brown hair and a black blazer. She also had elf ears and green eyes, while she held a stake of papers in her hands.

"Ah yes. I'd like to exchange the crystals from the dungeon here." He said.

"Ah yes. And your name?" the woman asked. Scyron tilted his head

"Scyron. How's that important?" The girl mentioned him to follow her. He now stood in front of a counter and waited for the young elfish woman to return. She came back with a book as she went through sone sort of list.

"Uh.. I can't find you on the list sir. What familia are you in?" she asked.

"What's a familia?" Scyron asked. At this the entire room became silent as they looked at him. The silence was quite uncomfortable for Scyron. He sighed and turned to the rest of the room. Everypne was basically staring at him like he had grown a second head. "I'm coming from somewhere far away. I'm not familiar with this term miss." he finally said. The elvish girl looked at him like he had grown a second head, before she shook of the shock.

"W-well a familia is a group of people under the grace of a god or goddess. They bestow people with falna, which allows them to accelerateteir growth in strength. All adventurers are part of a familia." the girl said.

' _Ah I see. So in order to level up faster you need to be part of a familia. That's why they look at me like that. But wait! Why would someone go into some god's familia when the monsters are so weak? Does that mean the average level of someone is that low? Okay the people around here on the streets seemed to be mostly the same strength as someone from Earth so their level should be around 1-2. Those armored adventurers however were already nearly Level 15 or 20._ ' he thought. "So a familia is like a religious group I presume." The receptionist shook her head.

"No. The adventurer go to a familia and their god/goddess bestow them with the falna. It allows the adventurers to grow faster in their strength." she said.

' _Whoa whoa slow down. Are you telling me the gods are here on this world? Like really down here and not in some heaven to watch the people of this world and do... god stuff? This place gets weirder by every piece of information I get._ ' Scyron thought as he emitted an aura of dark energy almost like it was going to crush the closest living creature as the receptionist had mentioned the gods. "I see." ' _Huh? Why has my [Shroud of Evil] activated itself? I don't care if there are gods in this world. It would be quite interesting though to meet one. But seriously what the hell? Does my race hates anything divine so much that it tries either to destroy or to defile it on the spot?_ ' he thought as the negative aura died down. The elvish girl looked at him with confusion written all over her face as she seemed to have overlooked the [Shroud of Evil] skill due Scyron's effords to keep it low.

"So uh you're not in a familia at all then?" the elf woman asked.

"No. I just arrived here and went straight for the dungeon." Scyron said.

"What? But then you are not registered yet."

"Uh...Is there a way to still register afterwards?"

"Well actually you have to fill out this." the young woman handed him a formular. Scyron looked at it and read trivial things like name, age etc. as well as the famous sentence that the guild won't be responcible for any kinds of injury or death that might occure within the dungeon to the adventurer. He sat down on a couch, before creating a pen with [Create Item] and filling out the paper. At the end he put the paper back on the counter. The woman took it though her eyes were also on the pen in Scyron's hand. As the demon looked on the counter he spotted a bottle with ink and a feather.

' _So they are still writing with a feather. I see. Makes sense since this place is rather medieval._ ' Scyron thought as he put the pen back into his bottomless pouch. The woman looked through the formula as she spotted something.

"Sir there is no adress in your formular." she said.

"I just arrived here. I'll look for an inn or hotel later and come back to fill it out."

"I-I see. Are you really sure that you want to get down there without joining a familia? Any normal person would call that suicidal you know?" the girl laughed nervously.

"Then I'll prove them wrong. True bravery comes in overcoming the own fears and true victory comes from overcoming even the impossible odds against one. There is no real victory or achievement without loss. No matter what you do or create you are destroying something else in the process even if you don't realize it." Scyron said. In that moment he noticed how this sounded like. ' _Damn I really shoud not hold any heroic speeches. I feel like some character rip off from the pop culture of the early 21th century._ ' he thought. The elf girl however only smiled at his words.

"Well then, good luck as an adventurer mister Scyron." she said. "Normally we would give beginners a starting equipment fitting their fighting style, but it seems that you already have your equipment." the receptionist said. "May I ask where you got it?"

"You may. A good friend of mine made it. It seems that I have to go now. I wish you a good day miss." Scyron said as he bowed politely and made his way to the counter. As he took his bag he simply turned it upside down and let gravity do the rest. Immediately many small magic crystals were poured on the counter. The receptionists and the adventurers looked wide eyed at Scyron, the quantity of crystals and the absurdity of the fact that this little pouch held far more then it should be possible. The demon put his bag away as the counter was drawn back and instead small pile of coins was in the crystals place. Scyron couldn't help, but inspect the coins, before putting out his second bag and put some drop items in the counter. Again he got exchange for these. "Thank you." he said before he walked out the door.

The receptionist Eina couldn't help, but look after the retreating adventurer.

' _For someone who isn't part of a familia he collected quite a lot magical crystals. And given the quality he was deep in the higher floors. Just who was that?_ ' she asked herself.

* * *

 _4 hours later_

Scyron was now walking through the streets of Orario as he scanned the environment for anything eatable. There were multiple restaurants and inns, not to forget the food stands, but for some reason Scyron didn't felt hungry at all. As he began to question his own physiology once again he walked through the city of Orario lost in thoughts and memories. Thoughts that concerned his arrival in this new world he was in now? What was the history of this world? How was the current situation of this country? Had he been the only one that had come into this world or had other Players come here as well? And if they did, where were they?

That however wasn't the only concern he had. Multiple times his enhanced senses allowed him to feel the looks that some were shooting him from sidelines and alleys. Their intent was clear as they lurked closer. Once he had passed through an alley he was followed by several people, however before they could make demands to make him drop his gear he had them already knocked out. And so he left an alley how he had entered it. Unharmed and not caring for the thugs. He could also see homeless people and drugdealers in the dark areas of the city. Apparantly it didn't matter in which world one was. When you had no money, you had to live on the street and take what others would throw away to get by. It was an image Scyron was all too familiar with. Back on Earth he was considered middle class, but that was only because most people had little to nothing and he only had a little bit more. He had spend his childhood with learning and working to get by. When he had his first job and made money it helped the family to get by, but then his parents died in accidents during work. With them gone Micheal Ryder had to get by on his own and work 24/7. Still like all children he played video games since there was nothing else he could distract his brain with. But this was an medieval world. Here the people had to face reality as much as he had done himself. At least he had his avatar as his body so he wouldn't be as weak as he had been on Earth.

He snapped back into reality as he saw a nice looking inn. The sign read 'Hostess of Fertility'. Sure it was an unusual name, however it wasn't making people stay out of it. In fact, it seemed like lunch break had begun as several men and women had gathered inside the inn and drank, ate and laughed together. Among the people he even saw a few adventurers. Among the tables walked several maids in white and green uniforms. Scyron could see a human with grey hair, a blonde elf and a cat girl with hazelnut colored hair. Scyron really hoped that the cat girl wasn't like the felines in YGGDRASIL, which had a natural talent to lurk, stalk, steal and assassinate. However, he couldn't feel any hostility from her and she had ony 1 tail and not 2 like nekomatas or bakanekos. As he approached the counter he could again feel the glares of the people in his back.

' _Seriously can't they just mind their own buisness?_ ' he thought as he looked at the woman behind the counter. She was very tall and had her brown hair combed into a braid. She wore an apron and had an aura of autorithy around her. Most likely she was the innkeeper. "Excuse me miss? Do you rent rooms?" Scyron asked.

"Sure we do. Though it costs some vallis. But then again a man as good clad as you should have no problem to pay, right?" she said. Scyron reached into his pouch and put about 2000 Valis on the counter. The innkeeper eyed the money as she nodded. "Yup that should be enough for 2 days." She then grabbed something beneath the counter and threw a key towards Scyron, who catched it with ease. It had a short thread with a sign with a number.

"Thank you very much." Scyron said as he went towards the stairs.

"If you want to eat something you'll have to get down here. I don't want ants in my bedrooms." the innkeeper said.

"I will remember it." Scyron said as he climbed up the stairs. He unlocked his room and stepped inside, before closing the door. He sighed in relief as he had atleast now some peace and quite. The demon looked the really simple furniture with a small smile. It was all made by hand of course since there were apparantly no machines to do such work. A desk a chair a bed and a small drawer with a lamp. All in all it was a small, yet comfortable room. He remembered when he had decorated his own room in the dungeon his guild had conquered. He still had the furniture in his inventory, but didn't put it out since it would be disrespectful to the innkeeper and the personal. Then his mind turned serious again as he immediately checked the doors, windows and what was under the bed. As everything was clear, he unequipped his armor. He now wore a olive green leather jacket with a black shirt underneath it. Also he had black boots and fingerless gloves. Okay for the medieval environment it was hardly fitting, but he liked it. Scyron sat down on the bed and pulled out a pocket book like item, which was his journal. In YGGDRASIL one had only limited knowledge and informations, which was why it was hard to get by when you had none. Collecting informations was a key point to sucess, both in games like YGGDRASIL and real life. And to keep track on things, YGGDRASIL had the feature that the journal of a player kept constantly updating themselves whenever they discovered something new like a new type of monster or a dungeon, but also recipes for consumables and spells. Scyron was anything, but stupid. He had played various strategy and building games ranging from simple chess over more building oriented games like the old Anno series to strategy games. Next to RPGs they were his most favorite games. As he ran his hands through the book he opened the section of demons and demonic creatures.

Immediately he was greeted by the terrifying images of grotesque and scary monsters like devourers, hell balistas and corrupted monsters, which were twisted in terrifying ways, making it almost impossible to recognise what they had been before their corruption. Like most heteromorphic races demons had a high variety of forms and with that a large field of specialisations among them. There were low level demons such as devourers, shadow demons and hell hounds, mid level demons like blade walkers and dread jaws and finally high level demons, which were the most powerful ones. Such demons were for example succubus valkyries and hell guards. Scyron had not spend so many levels on his summoner skills so he would, only be able to summon only once or twice per day such a powerful demon. All together he wasn't a really good summoner. He had specialised himself on offensive magic and then enhanced his body to be not so defenseless in close combat. Still he would prefer to go into close combat only either in armor or with armored skin. Scyron continued to browse through his journal until he noticed that it had become nighttime already.

' _It was midday when I came here. So much time has passed since I arrived here? I really need to be more careful._ ' he thought ' _I still don't know where I am exactly. There are too many variables in the unknown. Population, rescources, factions, adventurers, not to mention the gods._ ' he thought to himself as he put the journal back in his inventory. ' _Also there must have been others that had come here. The chance that I'm the only one is more than just slim. But if really I am... I'm royally screwed! I can't deal with this kind of pressure! But first I need more information. But where from? I doubt anyone would answer a demon a question even if it is an honest one! Wait a sec?! The dungeon! How could I not think about this? It is the only place where adventurers would go frequently next to an inn or their bases. Perhaps if I go to the lower floors I find some more challenging monsters and perhaps even another player. Yes that would be a good start._ ' After his inner monolgue, he donned his armor again and went back in the inn, where now a lot more people were staying in. Most of them were adventurers that had come back from the dungeon. And yet again the people murmured behind his back and from the sidelines about him and his gear.

"Who's that?"

"Never seen around here."

"What kind of metal is that?"

"What do you thik does this guy look like under the armor?"

"Showoff."

"Who's familia is that guy part of?"

Scyron paid them no mind as he walked past them and left the inn. After all he could tell that their gear most likely was around the low or middle class. It was only natural to admire stronger people and those with outstanding gear. He himself was no different. Countless times he had seen armor and weapons with cool design and superior stats than his own. However because of this he had inspiration to go further. Always going on and aiming to become stronger. The result of this were the items in his inventory, which mostly were Legendary and Divine Class Items. Not to forget [Prometheus], which he only got by chance. Shaking his head he looked at the Tower Babel.

' _Still the fact remains that the labyrinth complex underneath this tower is a dungeon, though it is weak compared to other dungeons I've been in. Perhaps I should go to the guild hall for more informations about the dungeon._ ' Scyron thought. A small smile appeared under his mask. ' _Everyone. I really wish you were here to see this. Wherever you might be right now... please be okay._ ' He still remembered how the guild disbanded after the raid of their dungeon. There had been a lot of bad blood between the players. Each blaming the others for the loss of their guild base. In the end they all rage quit the game. At first Scyron had thought that it only would take them a few hours or days to calm down and they would come back to start anew. Therefore he made a new guild with himself as the first and only member until the end: Chthonian Infernalis. But his friends never came back nor did others join him, mostly out of the reason that he had no dungeon. And taking over a dungeon alone was boring. Of the original 30 members that had raided the dungeon that had been their base no one ever came back to him or even approached him. The remaining 39 members quit as well, leaving a lonely player that had wanted nothing, but to roleplay with himself. But still, he had wanted to see them again. No matter what had happened in the time ever since the League disbanded, Scyron still saw them as his friends, his comerades and his family. And so Scyron walked throught the streets of Orario back to the dungeon where he arrived just today. The sad smile underneath his helmet never left his face.

* * *

Name: Scyron

Epiteth: Prime Evil, Six Rivers

Race: Heteromorphic Race, Arch Devil

Residence: None

Karma: Positive 400 Very Good

 **Class Build**

 **Racial Classes**

Arch Devil (10)

Others (15)

 **Job Classes**

Alchemist (5)

Doctor (5)

Lord of Inferno (5)

Shapeshifter (5)

Warlock (10)

War Wizard (5)

World of Disaster (5)

Others (30)

 **Stats**

HP: 70

MP: 90

Physical Attack: 65

Physical Defense: 75

Agility: 65

Magical Attack: Exceeds Limit

Magical Defense: 85

Resistance: 80

Special: 90

Total: 620 + ?

* * *

 **And that's it for the first chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to see you again when a new chapter comes out. A plot is already made in the general though the details are not done yet. However I'd like to know your opinion and suggestions for this story. For example how to act around certain characters or with who you would hook him up with. Just write it in the reviews or PM me.**

 **I know I haven't been uploading new chapters for my other stories for quite a while and I'm sorry to say this, but that won't change for some time. You see I really am busy in RL and cannot give frequent updates to my stories. Alone this one chapter of an entirely new Story has taken weeks and months to be made. And because of this time that passes between two updates for one story and the upwelling of new ideas, it's very hard to make new chapters. Also I mostly do other things than thinking about how to continue my stories during this time.**

 **To shorten it in simple words: I'm losing my touch even though I want to continue writing and finish my stories.**

 **For example it's everything but easy to continue with Remnants of Ascension, Gate - Neuntöter and Team RHG, because I simply have not taken as much care of them as I should have. I'm sorry for this, but I cannot change it. But don't fret, I will keep writing and do my best to finish these stories. Meanwhile I'll also upload more stories and write down my ideas. And with a bit luck I'll soon have once again the time to write stories at my heart's content. (No I'm not going to be kicked out university).**

 **Well that's it then for this very long apology again. Until we meet again in another chapter. Have a nice day ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Is it wrong to bump into gods?

* * *

 _The Dungeon, 9th floor_

Scyron walked through the dungeon's corridors as he decided to go how strong the monsters were. Sadly they didn't met his expectations given how fast they died. A swing of his great sword was enough to bring down any monster he encountered. He had not even drawn his chokuto once until now. Originally Scyron had intended to use the greatsword for rather slow and armored monsters, while using the thinner chokuto to change his fighting syle when his opponents were too fast. However alone batting the monsters away with the side of the great sword was enough to simply make them explode into black smoke and magic stones. Scyron honestly felt like crying in sadness at this point. If it had been so easy to slay monsters in YGGDRASIL, despite the fact that it was easy to level up, no one would have played the game. However then again the standard for monsters and adventurers here was far lower than on the digital plane of existence he once knew as YGGDRASIL. Basically he managed to rush through the dungeon's floors like a hurricane of destruction, leaving nothing but torn open walls and destroyed monsters in his wake.

Speaking of monsters, a large green one eyed frog had grabbed the player's sword arm with it's long tongue. However this was only a short lifed vixtory as Scyron pulled the creature towards him and punched it with the other arm directly in the face. Scyron could hear the sound of the entire ambphibian's skull breaking apart before it exploded. Then a group of War Shadows rushed in for the attack. The dark humanoid monsters with only one big red glowing eyes were not stupid, however they couldn't stand idly by and do nothing as well. As they brought their claws down on Scyron's armored form, they all had been slicced in half by a horizontal slash of the weapon.

"Man this is boring." Scyron sighed as he looked at what had remained of the tunnel. The wall was riped open like a nasty flesh wound several times as they began to close again almost like the skin of an organism. Then his gaze fell on the magic stones on the ground. Sighing he them picked up. During the fight he had simply put the magic stones in his inventory during the fight, which looked like making them disappear along the monster's bodies. However a certain frog had to disturb him doing that. After a minute he had finished picking up the stones as he turned back to the way he was heading to. In that moment he heard the rapid footsteps of another monster approaching him from behind. In the moment the footsteps suddenly stopped, Scyron turned sideways, making a horned rabbit monster pass him harmlessly through the air. With the speed of a viper Scyron slashed the monster in mid air, killing it as well. Scyron really hated it to kill cute monsters. It just made him feel bad. He picked up the magic stone as he arrived at a stair case was. Calmly he walked down as he finally got out the tunnel and found himself at a very misty and desolated place. ' _So this is the 10th floor. Well it sure is misty down here, but that should be far enough for now._ ' Scyron thought. He had been in the dungeon for hours now only to kill weak monsters, though he couldn't really blame anyone for that. Back in YGGDRASIL POP monsters of guild bases were below level 30, while mercenary monsters could be stronger. And so far all these monsters had been below level 30.

The demon than turned around a few times, scanning the area for any sigh of life. It was calm. Too calm. He knew tat down there in the mist probably more monsters were but he had no interest in fighting those as well. He had spilled enough blood for tonight. Suprisingly though, he didn't care about that. He didn't care the slightests about killing another living being even if it was just a monster. He guessed it was a side effect of becoming a demon. Scyron shook his head as he turned away from the 10th floor.

"[Greater Teleportation]." he said and with a flash of light he was gone from the 10th floor.

In the next moment he reappeared on the 1rst floor not far from the entrance. It was quite a comfortable method to simply travel between the different floors instead of walking the whole way back up like the others had to, since teleportation magic seemed to be unknown here.

' _Is it considering cheating if I do this? I mean the others will have to fight their way through the dungeon back up wafter they had taken all those dangers on themselves to get down._ ' He thought as he walked back to the stairs and climbed them up to get out of the dungeon. As he arrived on the surfae again he suddenly felt a nagging feeling in his stomach. ' _Oh man did I really forgot to eat something?_ ' Scyron thought as he quickly walked into the streets. He wasn't running but he looked a little nervous by walking at such a pace and the fact that he whipped his head around every 2 meters to find something edible. ' _Dammit gluttony! Why in hell are you a deadly sin as well?_ ' Scyron thought as he cursed his own stupidity. He had tried to gather informations about this world and this city, went down the dungeon to kill monsters and make some money and yet he forgot something that should have been taken care of in the first place. He had not eaten a thing suince he had come in this world.

Demons might had a strong durability like dragons for example, but they were not undead that didn't need to eat at all. After a few moments he had scanned three main streets and the alleys for food, but found none. He leaned with one arm against a building as he bowed down his head to his growling stomach.

But then he picked up a smell. Something rather simple, but still being recognisable as food. Scyron almost summoned an hellhound to find the scource of food as he walked now more calmly through the streets. As he turned around a corner he suddenly felt something bumping into his armor. Quickly looking down and reacting on reflex his arm shot out and grabbed whatever had made contact with his armor. He held on the shoulder of a rather short woman, barely reaching his lower chest in height. Her hair was combed in two pig tails one on each side of the head. Her eyes were blue, while her skin had a healthy light tone. he couldn't see more of her because of the heigth difference between the two of them.

"Oh I'm sorry." Scyron said as he pulled the woman straight up so she stood on her feet. He took a step backwatds and scanned her from head to toe. She wore rather revealing white clothes. Her white dress had no sleeves and a short skirt barely covered her legs. A blue ribbon was strapped around both of her arms holding up her... very big mammaries. Her short height didn't help as it made her cleavage appear even bigger. Also something was... odd. He felt some kind of aura emitted from her. Earlier he had scanned the streets of Orario with [Life Essence] to get a picture of the strength of the other adventurers, but found not many people that were actually strong by this world's standards. Shaking those thoughts out of his head he looked in her rather suprised face. "Are you alright? You didn't broke anything, did you?" He said.

"What? No no! Of course not!" The woman said laughing nervously. Scyron sighed.

"I see. Bumping into someone in armor is rather safe for the wearer but not the bumped into." Scyron said, imagining someone wearing full plate armor like him running with high speed into someone without armor. It was quite a painful picture.

"No really. I'm fine." The woman said. "I wasn't looking where I went when I..." The woman stopped as she seemed to remmeber something. She whipped her head around and began to tear up. scyron followed her gaze wit his eyes and saw a potato croquette laying on the ground, now being mashed by the unaware of the food some had stepped on. Now Scyron began to panic inside his head. Surely a croquette was no big deal, but making a girl cry for such a stupid incident was more than a low blow for every man's pride.

"Oh uh... I'm really sorry for that miss. I'll buy you a new one. My treat since it was my mistake." Scyron said as he looked down the street and spotted a stand where those croquettes were sold. He looked down the young woman again. She looked at him with a combination of sparkling puppy eyes and gasping in joy.

"Really?" She asked. Scyron nodded. Before he could say something the girl had grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the food stand like a child would drag it's parent to show it something it had seen. It was quite weird considering the fact that they had just met and didn't knew more of one another than their appearances. In the next moment he stood in front of the stand already.

* * *

 _5 minutes later_

The short woman was digging in her croquette like a wolf would into defenseless prey animal. Each bite ripped off another piece of the potato almost half the size of a human's hand. Meanwhile Scyron had put his helmet aside and ate slower than the girl as the duo had sat down a bench. He would never have thought that something so small could actually have such an ferocious apatitte. After finishing her food off and trowing away the paper into a bin next to the bench she looked at the black haired demon in disguise with a beaming smile.

"Thank you for the meal mister." She said. Scyron only gave a small smile himself.

"It was nothing. After all I was the reason why you lost your first one." He said apologizing again.

"Ah I have forgotten to introduce myself." The short woman said as she extended her hand to him as he still ate. "I'm the goddess Hestia." She said. In that moment Scyron almost crushed the croquette he was holding in his hand as he looked dumbfounded at her. His passive abilities activated on their own and he was once again surrounded by an aura that promised a very painful death to anyone close to him. This time however the one he talked about it noticed the pure dark, infernal aura and flinched visibly, but was stuck in her pose.

' _Nonono! Don't flip out! Just calm down._ ' He told himself as he forced the aura down again, easing the tension a little. ' _I've expected many things, but this is really the weirdest thing I've ever heard for an introduction! She's a goddess! That would explain the aura around her, but I'm not familiar with the name Hestia. I guess asking won't kill me._ ' Scyron thought as he took Hestia's hand and shook it lightly. "My name is Scyron. It's a pleasure to meet you Hestia. Though..." Scyron then scratched the back of his neck while smiling at her. "I'm unfortunately not familiar with this name of yours. Would you mind what kind of goddess you are?" he asked. Hestia turned from one second to another pale ike a piece of chalk as he said that. Scyron looked a little confused at her. ' _Did I say something wrong?_ ' he thought as Hestia shook the shocked expression of her face.

"Well I'm a goddess of the hearth." Hestia said. Scyron still couldn't say anything about her.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked. Many gods had either a sibling relationship to other gods or a parent/children relationship. Through this he might got an idea where to put Hestia.

"W-well how about you tell me something of yourself stranger before asking such questions?" Hestia said pointing at him pouting. He sighed in defeat.

"I just came into this city and was on my way back to an inn from the dungeon as I met you..."

"Oh you are an adventurer?" Hestia cut him clean off as he rose an eyebrow at her sudden curiosity, but he nodded anyway. "Who's familia are you part of then?" she asked.

"No one's." Scyron said as he took another bite from his food. Hestia looked at him with a confused look.

"No one's? Really?" She asked as he nodded, before swallowing. There was something weird in her eyes as if they sparkled with... hope?

"Really. I'm not part of a familia. So about my question..." Scyron said.

"Oh that." Hestia said. "Well, I'm a goddess so we don't really have a family on our own. But I've got a lot of friends among them." She said. Scyron nodded, though he somehow doubted the last statement by looking at her body language. Hell she even nodded rapidly at this so it had to be a lie. As a demon he was sensitive towards negative emotions and this girl basically radiated it like a star would emitt light and nuclear radiation.

' _So she's a not very popular goddess. Wow I guess even in heaven are jerks. What am I saying? Probably every jerk goes to heaven! But I unfortunately don't know right now if she's a goddess of this realm only or perhaps from the mythology back on Earth. Though Hephaestus is a name I've heard before in YGGDRASIL._ ' Scyron thought. "I see. Well, I've already bothered you too much already, so I'll take my leave." Scyron said as he put his helmet back on and stood up. "I wish you a good night goddess Hestia. And try to not bump into more people." He said as he walked off.

"Yeah bye. And thanks for the food." Hestia said as she waved him goodbye. After this she went back home into an old ruin of a church. However in the moment she closed the door she suddenly realised something. "That was my perfect opportunity to get a new member for my familia! Though he was a bit scary..." she shouted at herself for her own stupidity. "No! The next time I see him I'll just ask him if he wants to join." She said with determination, but her self confidence quickly vanished and was replaced by depression. "Who am I kidding? Someone like him will be snatched away in no time and I ruined it. Aaahhh! Why do I never have luck?!" Hestia said as her frustration at herself finally faded away. "Well at least I've you Bell." Hestia said as she looked over to the white haired boy sleeping on the couch.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Scyron_

The demon player simply walked through the crowds of people as most people rather backed away from him given the scary looking armor he wore. Still it made it easier for him to walk through the usually crowded streets. Sure it wasn't as bad as in on Earth, but it was still crowded. As he arrived at the guild it was already too late to bring his gathered items for exchange there so he decided to walk back to the inn he was staying at.

As his eyes wandered through the different kinds of people he almost felt like in one of the cities of YGGDRASIL. Each and everyone he had seen so far in Orario was part of a human race, even though he had heard a few people say demi-human to individuals of certain races. Scyron could only mentally shake his head at this familiar picture of racism. It didn't seem to matter where one went. Humans would forever be like this. Still there was not a single 'real demihuman' on the streets in Scyron's opinion. The races of YGGDRASIL were divided in three categories by the developers and were given therefore certain stats and talents. Demi-humans like in YGGDRASIL were not present in Orario as those would be creatures like goblins, orcs, trolls, naga and others. He actually doubted that demi-human and heteromorphic races like himself existed in this world as actual sentient beings as the only creatures that would fit in this category had been monsters of the dungeon. So far every living thing that was not human was a monster in the dungeon, but he couldn't tell for certain. This world was like what Earth used to be during the middle ages. A very large, undiscovered place with almost no information about far away places. Earth had no such wonders anymore. Every last place was discovered and their secrets scientifically explained, taking away all the mystery from the world. And then humanity turned it into a wasteland with nothing to live on it, except the humans in their cities and the large number of vermin that had been on mankind's heels for centuries.

Lost in such thoughts Scyron suddenly bumped into someone. Quickly he shot out his trance and looked at a man about his height with long dark blue hair, holding a paper bag. However a second one had fallen down and it's contents now were littered on the ground. It was mostly food.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Here let me help you." Scyron said as he quickly put everything back in the bag before someone could step on it again, before giving the man the bag.

"Thank you very much young man." the man replied as he took the second bag again. However just as he thought that the day was finally over he entered the inn and almost bumbed into a maid. "It's kind of rare to meet such people this late outside."

"Is that so?" Scyron asked as he noticed the man's aura. ' _It feels like this goddess Hestia's aura. Could it be that this man is a god as well? My life essence says his totally weak not even Level 1 Players are that weak._ ' he thought. "Excuse me sir this might now sound a little rude, but do you happen to be a god?" Scyron asked. The man looked at him wide eyed for a moment, before smiling kindly.

"Yes. My name is Miach and I'm a god. However may I ask how you figured this out?" Miach asked.

"I happened to have some... skills with the detection of certain types of people. I guess being at a place with many gods I can tell them apart from normal people." Scyron said. Miach nodded.

"An ability that could proof quite handy in the right situation. I'd like to talk some more, but I have to get back to my shop. Good night then." He said, before walking off.

"Huh. Somehow I had imagined gods to be more selfish and ignorant about what normal mortals do." The demon said to himself,before he headed back to his destination.

In that moment a certain goddess on top of Babel sneezed.

As he arrived back in the Hostess of Fertility he was sure his day would finally have come to an end. However he almost bumped into a certain blonde maid.

"Oh my apologies." He said as the elf maid only gave a short nod, before returning to her duty. He glanced around the inn as he used Life Essenbce again. There was something unusual at this evening as the other people's already small auras seemed to be overshadowed by those coming from a certain table. Almost instantly he turned his eyes into their direction. The individuals on the table where strong as in really strong for this world around level 30 as an average. The table stood right between him and the staircase leading upstairs so he had to walk pass them anyway so he let is eyes wander around the table. A white haired version of this world's werewolfs was chugging down beer and was already red in his face, a sign of being drunk. Also Scyron was sure he wouldn't be wagging his tail like he did right now if he was sobber. A short blonde man, who looked like nothing but a simple boy, was talking with a stereotype looking dwarf. Two of the group were a pair of tanned woman with dark hair. They looked rather similiar to one another, making Scyron think that they might be sisters or even twins. Another girl sitting at the table was a green haired elf with a white coat while another one was had blonde hair and chose pink clothes. The last two individuals were a young woman with red hair braided in a single short ponytail and a blonde girl that sat rather calm next to the redhead and the blonde elf. Scyron could detect that the blonde human girl was the strongest in the group with a level of about 35, which was the highest Level he had encountered that far in Orario. Still her power was compared to his nothing to worry about too much. And also this red haired woman gave the same aura off as the two gods he had met just a few minutes ago. His own [Shroud of Evil] was already about to flare up when he supressed it with his will power.

' _Alright, supressed my wrath already before it could come out. Well that's a progress. I guess I have to stay for a longer time around gods and other divine creatures without unconciously activating this skill._ ' Scyron thought as he made his way over to the staircase. And just as he thought he had finally avoided anymore trouble thegroup noticed him.

"Hey who's that guy?" One of the tanned women said.

"Seems to be new around here. Though he has a nice armor." her friend said.

"Whatever. When he's new here he's just some weak trash that got it as a gift from his rich parents." The werewolf said. Scyron really wanted to teach that arrogant idiot a lesson in that moment, but he knew that bar fights were not allowed in here. Otherwise he would have to deal with both this idiot and Mama Mia. And repaying hospility with violence wasn't really what he wanted. He then almost had passed them as the werewolf streached his leg out, blocking the way. "Where do you think you're going? We're talking about you, you know?" He said.

"Bete stop." The green haired elf spoke up.

"No Riveria. Apparantly that weak trash doesn't know it's place yet." Bete said as he looked up to the full armored demon. Scyron couldn't help, but sigh.

"I'm sorry if I offended you somehow. I'm not quite familiar with the different familias yet." The demon said.

"Hmph. Did you live under a rock or something? We are from the Loki familia, one of the most famous familias at all. And you know why? Becase we are among the strongest of the strong that's why. So know your place trashbag!" Bete shouted the last part.

"Look. I don't want any trouble with you or your familia. I just want to get through here. So would you please make way?" The player asked, his patience slowly running thin with this fellow.

"Why should I make place for trash like you..." Bete froze as Scyron released not only his [Shroud of Evil], but a few other passive abilities to a small extend as well. His silver eyes glared down the werewolf on the chair like a hawk would on a mouse, sending a shiver down Bete's spine as a result of one of the most primal emotions. Fear.

"I said make way." Scyron said coldly as he gave Bete a glare. If looks could kill Bete would be now dead, rotten and forgotten. Quickly in fear the werewolf put his leg away. "Thank you. I'm sorry for the commotion. Good night." Was all Scyron said as he walked past the table and climbed up the stairs.

"Wow that was something." the tanned woman with short hair and small cleavage said.

"Yeah, hey how are you Bete?" Her friend said, but received no answer. "Bete? Are you too drunk again?" The long haired girl asked again as she heard no remarks like usually. Bete on the other hand shivered like being thrown into a lake in the middle of a harsh winter night. But he didn't shook out of coldness. He shook out of fear. The red-haired goddess looked very interested at her child and then at the staircase the white armored man had disappeared to.

"Well guess we have to find out who that was." she said.

"Why's that Loki?" The elf named Riveria asked.

"Didn't you see him just make Bete back off with his tail between his legs and that as a newcomer. He has potential, so we should see in who's familia he is. Hey waitress..." Loki the norse goddess of lies and trickery said as she called over one of the maids of the inn. Her blonde child Ais Wallenstein however couldn't help, but look after the man. The aura he had given off was purely dark like the void between the stars. She didn't knew who this man was or why he had come here, but she knew one thing. He was strong.

* * *

 _On the next day_

Scyron stood up early this morning and headed straight for the guild to finally exchange the magic stones he had gathered last night. So far it was the only kind of income he had and it didn't look like he would do something else in the next time as well. However before he got out the door he was already greeted by the staff of the inn, looking at him.

' _What did I do this time?_ ' Scyron asked himself. "Is something the matter?" He said like he didn't notice the looks the women gave him.

"Well if it isn't our guest." Mama Mia said, before she suddenly pulled the full armored demon closer as she put her arm around his shoulders. "You really have guts to say something like that to a member of the Loki familia and even get your way with them, you know boy?" She said smiling.

' _Boy? She doesn't look much older than 50. Okay then she's older than me, but I'm not thatyoung now am I? Though perhaps this has changed with my race as well._ ' Scyron thought as he remembered that heteromorphs simply stopped aging at a certain point, meaning that Scyron wouldn't age any longer and basically could be centuries old. He would have to check the lore of YGGDRASIL for that later. "It was nothing. He was drunk and his familia would have held him back anyway. And if he really would have lashed out, well I'm sure you could take him out the door miss." Scyron said waving her off.

"Nonsense! That idiot has been a pain ever since the Loki familia comes here to celebrate. I like it when they celebrate. It's good for the reputation of our inn and they are a good bunch of fellas, but we really could use it when this guy wouldn't always get wasted and talk nonsense. Am I right girls?" Mama Mia said, earning nods from all waitresses.

"And because you shut him up without causing much of a Scene we thought we could repay you somehow, nya." A black-haired cat girl waitress said.

"It's fine really. I don't want to cause you too much trouble." Scyron said.

"If that's so than eat up!" The cat girl said, gesturing at a plate of food on a table. The steaming scent flew over to Scyron, making his mouth water slightly and kicking himself mentally that he had not smelled it earlier. For someone who grew up with eating mostly what other people would have thrown to waste about a hundred years ago and the general poverty of the population around the entire world, except for the rich ones in charge, a home made meal likt this was like finding the Holy Grail. His mind going back and forth between politely declining their offered food and the said plate of food he gave in as his stomach grumbled more in agreement with the girls then actual hunger.

"Very well." Scyron said as he sat on the table and loooked down his food. It was rather simple Food, but the scent was almost just too good. However there was something that bothered him. The most of the girls looked at him with a curios look, like a bird that was observing something it had never seen before. Scyron shrugged it off and put the helmet off, revealing his face. He then dug in his food and ate quitely. It was really good, much better than the garbage he had been eating on Earth. After then downing the cup of water he collected the dishes and brought them back to the counter.

"And?" One of the waitresses asked.

"It was really good. The best I've eaten in a long time to be honest." Scyron said smiling. "Well I'll be off then. Have a nice day." He said before putting his helmet back on and left the inn.

"Do you think he meant that nya?" Asked a brunette cat girl.

"Don't know for sure, but he isn't bad looking." another waitress said. The attention of the staff was drawn to Mama Mia as the tall woman clapped her hands once.

"Alright, enough chit chat. We still have to prepare food for a lot of people today. So get to work!" She said.

"Yes!" the waitresses said in unsion as they rushed back into the kitchen.

 _A few minutes later_

Scyron had walked back to the adventurer's guild to finally collect the money for the magic stones he got in the [Bottomless Pouch] in his inventory. THe way back to this building from the inn had been as uneventful as the last time he had went there. Walking through the streets, Walking into some back alley, getting ambushed by thugs that actually learned from last time and brought a net with them, only to be caught in it themselves, wriggling like fresh caught fishes and leaving said alley to go to the main street again. Yup, absolutely nothing had happened. Except for another attempt to invade his privacy. Unsuprisingly the result was the same as yesterday. Perhaps he should find the one who tried so presistent to say hello to him and have a long 'talk' with this person.

When he got inside he was immediately greeted by a few more adventurers than yesterday and the staff of the guild. He walked over to the Counter that was occupied by a familiar half elf woman.

"Good morning Miss." He said as he stood in front of the counter.

"Oh good morning Scyron. How can I help you?" The young woman said.

"I'd like to gather some informations about the dungeon before I go down there again." Scyron said.

 _An hour later_

After Eina finished her explanation about the dungeon, the individual floors that are known so far and the different types of Monsters Scyron sait on the Couch for a Moment to compose all the informations he had just received.

' _So until now the deepest advance was to the 58th floor by the now disbanded Zeus familia. Quite a suprise given the fact that these people are really weak. Alone they would never have reached even the 50th floor when those monster rexes are that strong as she says. Does that mean down there could be a monster of perhaps Level 100 or even a raid boss?_ ' Scyron thought. Back in YGGDRASIL there was always a boss monster that was way stronger than the others. The devs mostly put those monsters in high level dungeons on level 100 or even above that when it was one of the level breaking bosses. If a guild wanted to conquer a dungeon to make it their personal base they would have to defeat it. However this world was not the game he once knew and had played before so it might be possible that there was no such monster on the lowest floor. Also there was no upper limit for a group to raid the dungeon anymore. In YGGDRASIL it had not been possible to go with more than 30 people into a dungeon to conquer it to keep some kind of fairness to weaker players and guilds. ' _No, this is a real living world with a dungeon in which monsters spawned no matter how strong they are apparantly and the People in this world were as real as I am. Meaning that death in this world was most likely as ultimate as it had been on Earth. And still... Even after Hearing all of this... I feel totally motivated to conquer this dungeon! But why? Is it because it sounds so easy this time? Or are my demon genes coming through again despite the fact that my karma is very positive?_ ' Those thoughts raced through his brain as he began to make plans for the future, but first there was one more Thing he had to ask. "Excuse me miss, but I have one last question. What can you tell me about the individual familias?" He asked. The receptionist looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"I see. You haven't joined a familia yet and you want to know which would be suitable one, right?" She said.

"In a way yes, however I simply like with who and what I'll have to deal with before I make a move." Scyron said.

"Well there are different types of familias. Some are based on producing goods and sell their wares like for example the Miach familia or the Hephaestos familia. Then there are even familias that take the role of entire nations, but those are far away from Orario. The category that would be fitting for you would be exploration type familias. They are roaming the dungeon and go down as adventurers. The most powerful one would be the Freya Familia followed by the Loki Familia, but there are also smaller exploration familias like the Takemikazuchi Familia for example." The receptionist said.

"I see. In that case I could go deeper then. Ah I almost forgot." Scyron said as he stood up and walked back to counter that gave out the money for drop items and magic stones. And once again the guild staff and the present adventurers were rendered speechless as he simply spilled magic stones in large quantity down into the drawer. This time however more magic stones than last time were poured into the drawer and some were bigger then the ususal ones, almost making the drawer spill over as Scyron stopped. The drawer was pulled back and after a minute or two a small mound of coins was put into it. However after the demon took the money and the next adventurer wanted to get his money Scyron spilled more stones into the drawer again until nothing came out anymore. The people were slackjawed at this. "Thank you." Scyron said as he put the coins away and walked back to the couch.

"Where did you got all those magic stones?" The receptionist demanded as she looked at him like he had just pulled some kind of trick off.

"From the dungeon obviously. I was last night there and went through the upper floors. It was rather easy like solving a labyrinth with a simple trick."

"A trick?" An adventurer asked loud as the entire room wanted to hear this trick of him.

"Just stick to one wall and walk forward. In the end it means walking through the entire floor, but it also means to definately find the exit to the next floor or the way back up. And you have o kill every monster you come across." Scyron said as like talking about the weather.

"Still those magic stones a bigger than those you get on the first 3 floors. Where do they come from?" The receptionist demanded her face slightly glowing red.

"I don't remember which monster I had killed for each of them, but I went down to the 9th floor, before arriving on the 10th and walking back. It's quite..."

"FROM THE 9TH FLOOR?!" The brunette elf woman yelled at Scyron who sat on the opposite side of her on a couch. The entire guild and all adventurers looked at the duo in disbelief, but the demon just looked at them with disinterest.

"Yeah. So what?" Scyron asked. ' _Jeez. This girl shouts a lot. I mean yeah they are weak compared to me, but it shouldn't be that hard at all. Or I lost my sensibiliy for that because I'm basically untouchable for those monsters._ '

"SO WHAT? You are here for less then 2 days, you are not part of a familia and you already went down to the 9th floor alone!" The receptionist yelled at him, spilling the information for everyone in the room. "Do you have any idea how insane this sounds like? You don't even have a falna and yet you just go deeper and deeper in the dungeon. Are you suicidal?" The elf panted as her ouburst finally came to an end and silence descended on the guild hall. Scyron sighed at this.

"Say miss I never got your name." He said.

"It's Eina. Why are you asking?" Eina asked confused.

"Eina then. Yes, I went so deep and I'll go deeper inside the dungeon today on my own. I'll face everything the dungeon will throw at me until I reach the last floor. That is my goal. To clear this dungeon." Scyron said earning gasps from the people in the building.

"B-but you need at least a supporter. A-and a party of many adventurers to go further down." Eina said in a worried tone. Scyron however only stood up at this.

"It really is nice, that you worry about my health. But be assured that I never underestimate my opponents. Ignorace and pride can lead to wrong decisions in battle and even cost someone's life. In order to prevent such a thing I do not ever do this. No matter who or what I fight. However I will not go down into the dungeon with a Party. I'm not a team player nor do I want to put the lifes of others on the line. I believe you can understand this." Scyron said watching the elf girl nod. ' _She looks down for some reason. Probably a lot of people died in that dungeon after overestimating themselves. Well can't say I was that different. How many times did I die at the beginning? I don't know anymore. I always had relied on other people for informations and they gave me wrong ones, because I have chosen to be a demon. Damn those idiots! Still this is what it means to go on an adventure. You simply don't have the certainty of coming back._ ' He thought. "Don't worry miss Eina. I do not intent to die down there. Now then I should get going. Until we meet again." Scyron said as he walked out the door.

"Do you really think he will be alright?" A pinkette woman in an identical blazer as the one Eina wore said. The half elf in question kept a rather neutral expression.

"I hope so. Otherwise we would have failed as the adventurer's guild." Eina said, before returning to work.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on top of Babel_

Freya was sitting on her chair and watched from above down on the world of the mortals. It was almost like back in heaven with the exception that being in heaven would mean the extremely annoying work of guiding the souls of the dead into the afterlife and that 24/7. All deities that had descended to this world were lucky compared to those in heaven and intended to stay here as they could live here with their familias and the other people of this world as one of them. However there were rules that even bound the gods to this realm.

The most important one was to seal their divine powers, their so called arcanum. A deity that broke this law was automatically sent back to heaven and had never the chance to go back to this realm ever again. All gods had an aura they could release to be recognised if they wished to, but that was more a tool to intimidate the mortals. Some gods like Freya however had other abilities as well. Freya for example could see into the souls of people, which made it quite easy for her to pick people for her familia. The Freya Familia was the most powerful of all familias in Orario. Only the strongest and most talented adventurers were even considered to join their ranks. That however didn't meant that she would not just steal someone from someone else's familia. It was possible to do a familia change, a so called conversion, in order to join another familia, however one had to wait an entire year in order to do so again. Freya was quite a picky woman and thanks to her powers she made sure her familia remained strong at all times.

However, now she was almost like a wolf that was searching for a track of it's prey. Impatiently she scanned the streets of Orario for the one she had looked at yesterday, but when she looked into a certain direction she was repeled again by the unknown force that kept her out. Quite an ironic picture when one thought about it. She, a goddess of Beauty, who was swarmed and admired by men and women, alike was right now kept outside like an ordinary homeless person. However even if she couldn't look directly for the one who was putting her into this state, she had more ways to figure out who it was.

"You asked for me?" a deep male voice said behind her. Freya didn't need to turn around to know who the one behind her was. His name was Ottar, a true masterpiece of an adventurer with an incredible level of 7, the only level 7 adventurer in Orario at all. And Ottar was not an old man, but in the 30s with 32 years. Yes, he was a result of Freya's selection of familia members and Ottar was their leader as she lived not with her familia together, but on top of Babel.

"Ottar, I need you to gather informations for me about any new adventurers in Orario." Freya said, Ottar looked a little confused at her, but nodded. Normally Freya would give him a name, a description or at least the familia the one who had gained her attention was in, but this time it was a rather weird request, especially when coming from her.

"Is there anyone special we should look for?" He asked.

"Yes. Look for someone of great power. Someone who has done something... outstanding." Freya said.

"Very well." Ottar said as he took his leave. Freya smiled and chuckle, looking down on the human world.

"So where are you, who heeps me outside? I can't wait to finally meet you." She said with a hint of affection. And insanity.

* * *

 _Dungeon 11th floor_

"GRROOAARRHG!" An orc roared in pain before it exploded into ashes, leaving only the magic stone in it's wake. Scyron strapped his greatsword back on his back as he picked up the Stone. The fog was so thick that a human would barely be able to see the outlines of the barren trees that grew on this ground. Then there was a sound in the fog. Light footsteps that resonated through the misty grounds of the 11th Floor. Scyron only turned his head slightly before suddenly a pain filled, pathetic cry rang through the mist. Blood dripped on the ground as the creature revealed itself. It was a lupine creature about the size of a large wolf. It was an hellhound, a summoned low level demon summoned by Scyron to cover a larger area as he couldn't detect any humans so far. The hell hound pack he had summoned had rushed into the fog and tore the monsters of the dungeon into bits like the one in the hellhound's jaws. It was an ugly monkey like creature with big eyes and ears. As it tried to scratch the hellhound or plunge an eye out with it's sharp claws, the lupine monster's jaws crunched down the imp like in a branch, snapping it in half. The corpse disintegrated into ashes and the magic stone fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"Good boy." Scyron said as he petted the lower demon. ' _What would a hunter be without his loyal hunting dogs?_ ' He thought as the rest of the pack appeared out the fog and brought magic stones with themselves. Scyron figured out that, because this floor was unlike the narrow tunnels of the upper floors an wide open area it would be more difficult to get a lot of magic crystals. So why not summoning some helpers? The hellhounds might be low level demons, but they were more then capable of tearing the monsters of this dungeon into bloody shreds in no time. Even the large orcs stood barely a chance as an hellhound bit down their throats and tore them right out. There was no need to summon something strong like a wendigo or even a baku so far so he conserved most MP. After collecting the magic stones and petting his dogs he dismissed them, making them disappear in burning embers. ' _That should be quite a sum for going so deep already, however when the people had already been on the 58th floor then this is little to nothing._ ' Scyron thought as he looked at one of the stones. However, his train of thoughts was interrupted when he noticed the presence of adventurers in the area. And they were coming closer at a fast pace. Soon he saw the group of 5 men running like the devil itself was after them.

"What's going on?" Scyron asked in a demanding tone as the adventurers passed him by. None of them answered as he felt the ground vibrate with the footsteps of something big and/or heavy as he could hear a stomping coming closer. It was a large quadroped lizard of about 6 or 7 meters body length. Orange scales covered the body as four small Horns decorated the back of the head. The mouth was filled with sharp teeth and the feet had big claws. "So that's an infant dragon? How disappointing. It barely is on Level 23." Scyron muttered as the reptilian monster took notice of him and charged at him with a loud roar. The demon however barely moved his Hand to his chokotu. Just as the creature was just an arm's length away from him, he drew the sword and slashed the dragon's neck. The weapon sliced through the pack of muscles like wet paper, slashing the creature's head clean off. The dragon's body then exploded into ashes leaving a fist sized magic stone in it's way. Scyron however grabbed the monster's head. "[Incineration]." He said as the monster's head in his Hand began to burn. [Incineration] was a rather powerful 6th tier spell, that could even roast a full armored monster in it's own shell. Scyron however wanted to experiment with his powers a little, like for example how much he could hold back. He stopped the spell and the flames disappeared, leaving the skull of the dragon in his hand now free from all remaining flesh and blood. "This would look good on my night stand." He said to himself as he picked up the magic stone.

The magic stones were also very interesting for the demon. Apparantly it didn't matter for some monsters if you slashed their heads off as long as the magic stone remains unharmed. It was like the stone was the brain, the heart and the core of the monsters themselves. More suprising it was for the YGGDRASIL player that the people of this world managed to use such things to make fridges, lamps and stoves for example. In all honesty Scyron liked this concept of engineering. It was unlike the ways of energy production not bound to coal or anything like it though that too was still very commonly used in this world.

Scyron grabbed the dragon's magic stone as he felt the body vibrate once again. In the distance more of those infant dragons were running towards him like hunting dogs that had smelled blood. "Seems like I'll have plenty of test subjects for my experiments later. Now come on." Scyron said as he drew his chokuto and his greatsword and rushed towards the dragons that ran towards him. When the first one snapped it's jaws at him, he slashed the dragon's side open with his greatsword, before spinning around and cutting the second dragon's chest open with his chokuto. A third of them swiped it's tail at the demon, who only had barely enough time to bring up his greatsword to block the attack. Then however a fourth dragon bit down his arm with the chokuto and lifted the demon from the ground. The third dragon then grabbed one of the demon's legs as both dragons tried to tear him in half.

"Didn't you mothers told you to not bite off more then you can chew." Scyron deadpanned as barely felt the thugging of the dragons. His body was on level 100 so he probably wouldn't be able to get ripped in two by those two dragons. Turning the chokuto in his hand he stabbed the weapon into the dragon's skull, killing it instantly. As it let go of his upper body Scyron twisted his body and slashed the other dragon's throat open, causing him to drop ungracefully to the ground. "But before he could stand up the dead dragon's body collapsed on top of him. "Ouch." He deadpanned as he felt no pain at all. The dragon's body suprisingly didn't evaporate so Scyron had to lift the body up himself and throw it away from him to get out. His white armor was now covered in the dragons' blood as it dripped down to the gray floor, but Scyron ignored it. He simply drew his arm back and plunged it into the dead dragon's body to pull out the magic stone. "That makes 5 then. Let's get to the next floor." Scyron thought loud as he walked towards the entrace of the 12th floor. The adventurers from earlier on the 11th floor were only confused that the infant dragons didn't follow them any longer.

* * *

 _6 hours later_

Adventurer's Guild

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" A collective of outcries of suprise and shock rang through the building as a certain half elf was once again losing her nerves alongside all the others that worked in that building and the present adventurers. No one cared for the fact that the god in the building Ouranus could hear them and probably was disturbed in this moment with whatever he had been doing. The reason for the sudden alert in the guild hall was again a certain white armored demon with literally a wheelbarrow of magic stones and drop items. If he would have put them all into a sac and would have worn red with a fake white beard he would have looked like Santa Claus.

"What is it?" Scyron asked obvious as always.

After getting his money the people started asking questions and things got with every answer even louder. After 10 minutes or so the atmosphere was not anymore so tense as Scyron stood in the room and eyed the blackboard for informations.

' _Perhaps I should take a few days off from going into the dungeon. That would give me the opportunity to finally test [Prometheus] or a few other spells._ ' Scyron thought as he could still feel the stares of the other adventurers in his back. And they were not the only ones. From the corner of his eyes he could see the aura of a god coming from somewhere closeby as he decided that it would be the best to leave the guild hall for now. ' _I should wander a little the city and look for players that might have surfaced in this world as well._ ' He thought while walking into the northern districts of Orario. ' _But that one article was interesting. Apparantly the Loki Familia wants to go down to the last floor and they start in a couple of days. Mhmm now that I think about it, if I use a few stealth spells and don't leave the dungeon every few hours like the last two days I might get down there in less then a week. Though if I'd do that I'd Need something to prepare food. Damn now I curse myself for not having the chief class like Mako did._ ' The memory of this old friend of his made his heart grow heavy.

 _Flashback_

 _"Mako! What's going on here?!" Scyron asked paniced without his armor as he stood in a large kitchen. In front of him everything burned like someone had bathed the entire furniture with gasoline and putting it on fire. In the middle of this Inferno stood a single person at the stove as it seemed to stir something in a large pot. Said figure was big and stocky, almost making it look short given how short the limbs were in comparision to the body. A small tail sat at the waist and small horns ran along it's spine and the feet had two sharp claws for toes, almost like those of an ostrich. On top of the head sat a chef hat between two short horns, while an apron was wrapped in front of it's waist. The creature turned around revealing it's rather hideous face with a lipless mouth filled with sharp teeth looked back at him. Yellow eyes without pupils looked back at him as the creature Held in it's deformed clawed hands a wooden spoon. On the black apron stood in white letters 'Don't do anything with the cook.'_

 _"Oh I just tried a new recipe." the short demon said as a smiling emoji appeared next to his head. He then took out a small bowl and handed it over to Scyron. The brown soup looked pretty normal until insect like legs and tentacles sprout out the bowl and began to move. Scyron almost threw the bowl across the room as Mako put his hands on his hips and proudly puffed his chest out._

 _Flashback Ends_

A small chuckle escaped Scyron's lips as he remembered the smaller demon. He was sure that if he had not erased his character and didn't quit YGGDRASIL after the fall of the League, he would have become a powerful archdemon, but he never saw hom again, therefore he had to presume that he had quit as well. A shame really. Mako was a rather timid Person despite being actually older than Scyron himself. Then he stopped and looked around. The dungeon city Orario could be a labyrinth on it's own when someone didn't know where to go. Such as a certain YGGDRASIL player who actually wanted to explore the city a little and now found himself in an unknown territory. And the sun had started to set a well.

' _Just great. Why the hell didn't I just go to the dungeon again? Oh right, checking ot the competition._ ' Scyron thought as he walked past busy traders, women with children and adventurers of most likely local familias. What Eina had told him abut the familias reminded him a lot of guilds in YGGDRASIL. Not every guild was a roleplay or PK guild, there were also those that found pleasure in making items and selling them and those that collected and sold information about certain dungeons for example.

"Hey who are you?" Someone said. Scyron looked up and found some kind of guard standing in front of a large mansion. The sign next to the gate he had arrived said 'Twilight Manor'.

"Oh just and adventurer looking around the neighbourhood." Scyron said.

"Don't you know this is the home of the Loki familia?" the guard asked.

' _Why the hell do those guys live here? What's with bumping into things lately? Sure they were powerful, but why living in such a big mansion? Then again, when you have the Money you could probably afford it._ ' Scyron thought. "Really? I didn't know. All I know abut you guys so far is that you are quite famous." Scyron said.

"Yes. The Loki Familia is one of the strongest familias of all. Guess it's mostly because of Ais though." The guard said. Just before Scyron could ask who Ais was he heard another voice.

"Oi! Who's that?" a young red haired woman said. Scyron recognised her from yesterday in the inn. As she saw him a sly smile flashed over her face.

"Goddess Loki. The treepasser says he was just talking a walk and ended up on our gates by Chance." the guard said.

"Well so what's the problem then? There are losts of people that would like to come inside, but they don't. Now then..." Loki said turning towards the armored demon. "I remember you. You were the one who made Bete back off in that inn, didn't you?" She said with a smile that Scyron only could call carefree. The guard next to her looked at her in shock, before looking at the White armored demon.

"If you refer the incident last night as such yes that was me. Is there a problem because of that?" Scyron asked.

"No. He was just so scared last night that he stopped drinking for the rest of the evening, but that's all." Loki said.

' _Somehow I feel like I'm really in big trouble._ ' Scyron thought. "I see."

"Yeah but he can be jerk sometimes I admit that. So no hard feelings?" she said. That caught the demon slightly off guard.

' _Okay now she's playing with me. But in which direction is this going? Only one way to find out._ ' The demon thought. "Fine by me. How about a new start then." He said as he bowed slightly towards the goddess. "My name is Scyron. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said.

"Well and I'm Loki. So how about we stop standing here and actually go inside to talk? It's a bit weird to do that here on the street." Loki said pointing over her shoulder to the manor.

"Though I'd like to talk a little more, I still have to take care of a few things that require my attention." Scyron said.

"Ah stuff for your familia, right? Well I know that kind of trouble." Loki said.

"No. I'm not part of a familia yet. Until now I've more focused on going further down into the dungeon." Scyron admitted. There was suddenly a dangerous look in Loki's eyes as they looked like that off a feline, ready to pounce at a defenseless Prey animal. "Perhaps another time then?" Scyron said.

"Yeah another time." Loki said almost sounding disappointed, but it was just for a part of a second. "So see ya." Loki said before turning around and Walking back into her manor. Scyron bowed a last time towards the guard and left. The demon took his leave as soon and as fast as possible. He was basically running through the streets back to the Hostess of Fertility, but he didn't run, but walked.

' _She definately wanted something from me and I presume it has something to do with the whole familia thing. Damn I need to be more careful with such things. Alright new rules. Number one: Don't talk about joining a familia or my Status of not being part of one. Two: Don't get involved with their stuff. Okay who am I kidding? These guys are like companies back on Earth so they are basically everywhere. Man why must gods make things so complicated? Hey wait. I didn't had my passive skill active when I talked to Loki. Though I'm suprised that she's a woman, I completely ignored her god aura even though I took notice of it. Yes! Progress!_ ' Scyron cheered in his head.

However this was shortlifed as he felt how someone bumped into him from behind. Scyron turned around and found himself face to face with a boy. He didn't look much older or younger than 15, most likely he was younger. He had red eyes and white hair, almost making him look like a albino, with the exception that his skin was not as pale as one and he looked rather healthy. He wore a tan jacket and had a dagger with him.

' _A newbie, perhaps?_ ' Scyron thought as he looked at the Young man, who was rubbing his head.

"Ouch did I walk straight into a wall?" he said loud, before opening his eyes. He apparantly only saw Scyron's feet as he slowly lifted his gaze, his face twisting in panic as he looked fearful up to Scyron, who in return just sweatdropped at the sight in front of him. After a moment the boy shot up and bowed towards the demon. "I-I'm sorry sir." he said.

"It's cool. I wasn't looking where I was going either." The demon said as he looked down at the boy. "So you're an adventurer right?" He asked.

"Y-yes. I have come here to become an adventurer a few weeks ago." The white-haired Boy said.

"I see. Well I guess introductions are needed. Scyron, pleasure to meet you." Scyron said extending his hand. The boy grabbed it as he looked up to the taller man.

"Bell Cranel. I'm a member of the Hestia familia." Bell said.

' _Hestia? Wasn't that this short, buxom goddess with black hair in twin tails style?_ ' Scyron thought. "I see. Well we should better get going. We might cause the traffic to get stuck." Scyron said as he walked further down the street. Bell who walked in the same direction walked next to him. They walked in silence for a while as Bell opened his mouth.

"Say Sir Scyron. Where did you get this gear?" he asked looking like a curious child at the armor and weapons.

' _I spent weeks with crawling through dungeons and beating the living hell out of everything in my way. Then I tore those monsters apart in such a gruesome manner, if you had seen that it would give you nightmares forever, and handed their body parts to my friends who made them into the Divine Class Items you see kid. Only look, don't touch._ ' Scyron thought as he looked at him. "A friend of mine made them a long time ago. It serves as a constant reminder of them." He said.

"Wow. They must be very talented craftsmen then." Bell said.

"They indeed are. Say kid, why are you here? Why did you became an adventurer?" He asked. Bell looked away a bit ashamed.

"W-well. My grandfather always used to read me stories about Heros and told me how great the life as a hero would be. He got attacked in the mountains by a monster and fell down a cliff."

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking kid. It was not my intention to bring up such memories." Scyron said as he looked at the white-haired boy with sympathy. He knew the pain of losing someone precious to oneself very well.

"Don't worry. That's why I came here. To become a hero." Bell said smiling.

"A noble goal. It seems like I have arrived at my destination." Scyron said as he noticed that they had indeed arrived at the Hostess of Fertility.

"You live in this inn?" Bell asked.

"For now yes. Goodbye and take care boy." Scyron said.

"You as well sir." Bell said as he dashed off again. He didn't saw the demon look after him as he disappeared in the crowds.

' _Such an enthusiastic young man. He has no idea what he has signed up. Becoming a hero? Here? Heroes are people that are risking their own life for a greater good like protecting innocent people. Legends are individuals that have done the impossible. This is perhaps a place to become a legend, but no hero. Though I cannot lie._ ' Scyron thought as he entered the inn as he thought about the adventurers from the 11th floor. He had looked into the city of Orario and had seen a lot of problems. Crimes, poverty of certain people that are ready to kill and the constant competition of the individual familias with one another. ' _This place is like a barrel full of dynamite by being packed wih so many strong individuals. One misguided spark could ignite a fire that could burn everything to the ground, when it falls on something inflammable. I can feel it. The envy of the lower adventurers and their frustration. I'm sure that if the conditions are right even a place with so many gods present could turn into a burning Inferno. In order to prevent that from happening or at least don't get into a crossfire I would need more information._ ' He thought as he shook his head. His brain was already back in making preparations for his next move on this chess board.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter of Chthonian Infernalis. Leave a review with your opinion and/or how the story should go on. Constructive ideas are always appreciated.**

 **Until next the next chapter comes out, have a good time ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Is it wrong when you have constant nightmares?

* * *

 _Scyron stood in a forest. The trees had no leaves and had died long ago as their bark had fallen off and their wooden trunks and brances had turned White due a Long period of time without any decomposion. There was only low vegetation on the ground like grass and farns. The leafless branches looked like fingers, streching out for the endless void that was the sky. The demon player was more than confused about the fact that he had no idea how he got there. He was totally crept out. It was not the scenery but the unnatural silence. Not a single bird or animal was to be heard. Even the wind seemed to be silent in this moment. But then he heard something. It was a whisper like breeze sweeping over the landscape._

 _"Annihilate..."_

 _Instinctly Scyron took a step backwards._

 _'What is this?' He thought as he suddenly felt his legs moving on their own. He took a step forward. And another one. 'What the-! I can't move my legs?!' Scyron tried to move his legs, but now his entire body from the neck down seemed to have a mind on it's own. With a steady pace he walked further and further into the dead forest. With each step the voices became louder. He was sure that he was Walking towards the scource of it._

 _"Kill. Destroy. Mangle. Mutilate. Rape. Take. Betray. Steal. Devour." The voice became more and more disorted, impossible to belong to a human being as it echoed through the forest. Scyron wanted to turn away from this, but he couldn't move. He arrived at a small clearing now as the voice became voices and came now from all sides._

 _'No... Those are not my thoughts!'_

 _"KILL! DEVOUR! DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT PAINS YOU! MAKE EVERYONE PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID! PERISH ALL OF IT WITH YOUR OWN STRENGTH AND CRUSH IT LIKE A PATHETIC FLEA!" It said no more demanding. Suddenly the floor seemed to vanish as Scyron fell into an endless black depth. This was the last thing he saw before he saw nothing but darkness and a single red star inside it._

* * *

Scyron jolted up as he awoke from his sleep. It was not a good idea to sleep on the floor of the dungeon when every moment a monster could come around a corner and attack you, but Scyron was confident that his armor could take any blow something tried to pull off on him. However he had not slept since his nap on the 18th floor. He really had to resist the urge to simply murder everyone in Liveria as they had demanded a little fortune just for a room to spent the night in. Needless to say he rather slept on the floor in his armor than in a nest of potential burglars and wannabe mercenaries.

' _For how long did I sleep. I go here and then just laid down. It's kind of hard to check on time without a clock. Well at least I got some calm and quite here since the 18th floor. Still the Goliath Eina has warned me about was totally weak. Damn a death knight takes more damage without falling over like this._ ' Scyron thought disappointed. So far even the mini bosses were too weak for him. He basically could go one hit kill on them, but he doesn't because this way it at least makes more fun this way to literally beat the living hell out of them. ' _What did I expect? I killed the Seven Demon Kings of Sin on my own to obtain the [Lord of Inferno] Job Class. Still those nightmares...'_ He shook his head as he walked further down the dungeon. _'Those thoughts are not my own ones. Could it be that the [Lord of Inferno] Job Class is causing this behaviour of my mind? In the lore of YGGDRASIL is written that the Prime Evil is the one that manages to kill all 7 Demon Kings of Sin and therefore has their essence inside of himself/herself. It could be possible. Ever since I came here my negative emotions are growing strong, but my karma level prevents them from spreading too much. So far I've felt sudden peaks of such emotions, but they don't last for long. Still could this mean that I will become... a monster?_ ' Scyron thought panicked as he began to imagine himself under the deadly sins' influence. Destroying Orario, burning all life in the city into oblivion and do much worse things than death to those that would survive the fire. It truly disgusted him and it disgusted him slightly of himself and what he had become. But there was nothing he could do about that. He had decided to play as a demon. Back then it had only been a game, but now it's reality.

The only way to change that would be to use a race changing item. He had a few of them for the sake of roleplaying as a demon and for people that might wanted to join his guild and accept the term to be part of a demonic race. For example he had [Fallen Seeds] that could transform one into a devil or [Heaven's Feathers] to transform people into angels. Hell he even had [Fenrir's Fangs] for people that wanted to become a YGGDRASIL werewolf. The real heteromorphic race, not the humanoids, that lived on the surface of this world like that idiot in the bar lately.

But that was something he didn't want either. His avatar had 25 levels in total in demonic races. If he changed now into an angel he would lose all those racial classes. Normally a player could then chose in the menu new classes like during a Level up, but the menu didn't work in this world, meaning that in the worst case Scyron would lose 24 levels for a simple beginner angelic race. Also the change would be irreversible. But he got already used to this new demonnic ody. It was quite handy to have a physical strong body, not to mention how easy some things were now since he had a tail and six wings on his back.

' _No the only thing that prevents me from becoming such an evil creature is my self-discipline. If I stay strong that will not happen._ ' Scyron thought. ' _According to Eina it is like the 18th floor a safe point where no monster spawn. I'm currently on the 50th floor. I hope I get down to the 59th in time. I'm already here for more than 2 days and yet I barely slept only, because I wanted to. I don't feel that tired as I should be. Is this the endurance my avatar possessed in YGGDRASIL?_ ' he thought as he dismissed the thought. For being so long already in the dungeon people on the surface probably already thought that he was dead. However he had not even broke a sweat yet against any of the monsters that the dungeon had thrown at him. Even the monster rex of the 37th floor Udeaus was merely a pushover of an undead creature, that barely could be compared to skeletal dragons or overlords in YGGDRASIL. Though he was suprised when the creature suddenly drew a massive sword out of the ground. It was almost the size of an old friend's weapon.

 _Flashback_

 _2 days ago/37th floor_

 _The Monster Rex Udeaus looked like a massive demonic skeleton. It had spikes on it's limbs and a pair of curved goat like horns grew from the skull. Sharp teeth sat inside the jaws and red dots glowed inside the eye sockets like those of an overlord._

 _Meanwhile in an alternative dimension a certain dark hero sneezed._

 _Scyron stood there in his armor as he looked at the skeleton as it drew back it's fist._

 _"[Aspect of the Devil: Giant Arms]!" Scyron said as his arms grow multiple times in size as they became as big as that of the Udeaus. As the monster punched Scyron simply caught the monster's fist and crushed it under his hand. Then he grabbed the Udeaus' throat, before throwing it across the room. The skeletal monster crashed into the wall with a thundering sound as Scyro's arms turned back to normal. Then however the Udeaus did something unexpected. Out of the ground came a giant sword, made of the same bones as the Udeaus. It glowed with a dark red flaming aura before it struck down at Scyron. The shockwave ripped the entire floor in the attack's way apart like a massive earthslide. The monster withdrew it's sword as the dust settled down. Scyron had visibly remained untouched by the blow, though it had shaken him a little._

 _"So you want a sword fight huh? Here you can have one." Scyron said as he put his cleaver away and drew his chokuto. "A shame really. You do look a lot like him save for the fact that you don't have skin, flesh or legs, but I wouldn't even consider using his weapon against you if you had a bigger weapon with you. [Earth Cleaver: Mountain Feller]? A fitting name that you gave that weapon Boraynorai-san." Scyron said as he grabbed his weapon with both hands. As the Udeaus swung it's sword right at the demon, Scyron blocked the massive weapon with nothing but te thin sword. With a strong push Scyron made the udeaus stagger back. Using this opening to attack Scyron ran at the undead creature, before cutting it's sword arm right off. The appendage fell to the ground with a thundering sound. However in the moment as Scyron touched the ground Spikes erupted from it and tried to pierce the armor. "Not bad. I can consider you now as a Level 45 monster. But..." Scyron said as he shattered the spikes in to pieces. "...that's not strong enough to make me fall!" He yelled as he jumped back up and aimed right for the neck of the monster rex. His sword was swung in a horizontal motion, cutting through spine of the massive monster with ease. The monster's head fell to the ground only leaving a legless ribcage in it's wake, which fell over as well as Scyron slashed the other arm off as well. After jumping off the falling skeleton Scyron simply scratched the magic stone in the ribcage with his thin sword, making a part of it break off. Then the body of the creature evaporated into white dust, leaving only a magic stone of the size of an adult human in it's wake._

 _"Now that was something." Scyron said to himself as he looked over to the sword of the skeletal monster. It had not disappeared. He walked over to the massive weapon and grabbed the handle. It was heavier than his swords, but most likely less stable than the Divine Class items. It was about Top Class Quality in YGGDRASIL terms. "Well I think I can change that with a bit of alchemy, but how much would the Hephaestus Familia give me for all those weapons?" He thought loud as he made the weapon disappear in his inventory and left the boss room._

 _Flashback Ends_

Scyron shook his head as he looked up the ceiling of the 50th floor. It perhaps wasn't as save as the 18th since monsters could come from both above and below, but he had nothing against that. So far he had merely seen some kind of black rhinoceros coming from the lower floors, which were not that strong. He had collected not only drop items and magic stones on his journey, but also so caled nature weapons. It were weapons or other objects the monsters could use which were also spawned by the dungeon alongside the monsters like an axe of a minotaurus or an almiraj, a small albino rabbit like monster.

"Well doesn't matter. One last time down there and then back up." He said as he went to the entrance of the 51th floor to reach his goal for this trip: reaching the 58th floor before the Loki Familia does to troll them later...not really. Actually he just wanted to get down there to see what was there. After all you couldn't gain anything in YGGDRASIL if you didn't went out of the towns to beat monsters and collect items. He would later say that he simply went to the 24th floor and then got stuck there as he had walked to close to one of those pantries, before being able to go back to the surface. ' _Today at evening I should get going back to the surface._ ' he thought as he went further down.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the_ _Twilight Manor_

"What do you mean he isn't in a familia yet?" Loki said as she sat on the desk of her second-in-command's office. In front of her stood Riveria while Finn sat at his desk and Gareth had taken a chair for himself.

"I've asked in the guild. Apparantly he has registered just a few days ago without being part of familia." The elven woman replied. "He already went to the 17th floor on his own and returned alive. Without a supporter or a party that would even be for a level 2 adventurer almost impossible. And for someone who just comes out of nowhere this is very suspicious."

"I agree on that one." Finn said. "An individual like this is basically impossible to exist. We should be careful about this Topic."

"Perhaps he had adventurers as parents and gew up under difficult conditions. It is very rare, but sometimes people come to Orario that are already on level 2 or even 3." Gareth said.

"True. And this is what is so problematic about this individual. We know nothing about his backstory. Had he worked as a soldier or a mercenary or even as a spy? Did he experience war or was he just unlucky with where he was born? This all are factors we need to consider." Finn said biting his thump.

"What is there to consider? We just ask him if he wants to join and if he doesn't we had bad luck. We are not like some other familias that are stealing the children from one another. Also shouldn't we be worried more about our next expidition in a 4 days?" Loki asked.

"The preparations are already finished. Still we do every day check ups on our supplies." Finn said.

"In that case the others are most likely training." Gareth said.

"Goddess there is one more thing." Riveria said.

"What is it?" Loki said.

"Apparantly this Scyron went 3 days ago into the dungeon and has not returned yet." Riveria said. "This is very weird especially with our expedition drawing closer." Loki sighed.

"So what? It is a shame to say this, but perhaps this new guy has overestimated himself. Only to be expected by someone without a falna at all." Gareth said.

"I don't think that's case." Said Finn. "According to what Riveria said about this person, he plans what he does before making a move. To simply throw all this aside and go into intuition is easy, but risky. And for a newcomer who goes alone to the 17th floor and comes back this is indeed not fitting at all." Finn said.

"So you think he stays longer on the upper floors than ususal?" Gareth asked.

"No. That would be against what he said in front of the entire guild. He said he plans to 'clear' the dungeon." Riveria said.

"'Clear' the dungeon?" Loki said confused.

"It sems like it's a term that refers to go into the deepest floor of the dungeon and defeat the last monster rex. Personally I think this is nothing but arrogance. However given the fact that he went deeper with every time he went into the dungeon he probably goes even deeper than most other adventurers Probably he is now on a floor in the 20s. I wouldn't expect more." Riveria said.

"Well perhaps we run into him during our expedition." Loki joked, while the other three just looked at her without much of a reaction."Say Loki." Finn spoke up. "Don't you have to update the statuses of our members before the expedition begins? Last time you had to do it right before the expedition and we got later in the dungeon than we wanted to." he said.

"Don't worry about it. I have everything under control." Loki said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on top of Babel_

Freya looked down to the world of mortals again as she watched a certain white-haired boy running towards the dungeon. Such childish eagerness to throw himself into harm's way was something everyone would call crazy, but she admired not his body or abilities. No his soul was untained by anything. A small, honest, innocent soul as it was only found once in a few centuries. This unlimited potential was something she wanted to have. Then she could shape him like wet clay like she wanted him to be. That was something she wanted. Without turning her head she spoke up.

"I see you're back Ottar." Freya said. "Did you got what I wanted you to bring me?"

"Yes, however it is unfortunately not much." Ottar said as he handed the goddess a book. The goddess noticed that it was very thin, more like a single sheet of paper. She looked over it, while walking to her throne like chair.

"I see. That's truly interesting." She said. "In less then a week he appeared and went to the 17th floor. And now he's gone since a few days." Freya said as she closed the book. A small smile crept over her face. "Fascinating. This is truly an interesting individual. Don't you think so as well Ottar?"

"He's very outstanding for a beginner. Almost like he has personal experiences with the dungeon." Ottar said. Freya smiled at him at this.

"That is true with no doubt. However I still wonder what kind of power is this that he keeps me out with." she said.

"Keeping you out?" Ottar asked. Freya sighed dramatically.

"I don't get it either. They only had a description of his appearance, but no picture. And even then there was only how he looked like in armor. Every time I use my ability on this one some kind of force prevents me from looking at him and it feels like a sword is driven in my head." She said. Behind her Ottar clenched his hands into fists and his grit his teeth behind his lips. When there was one thing this man didn't like it was when someone insulted his goddess. To hear that someone was actually forcing her away from said person which in return even hurt her physically made this act even more unforgiveable to the boaz. How did this person dare to hurt her? But his anger calmed down a little as he remembered that Freya loved everyone and was not bound to a single individual. After all she was a goddess. No mortal could claim her for his own. In his hateful thoughts he just now realized that Freya was chuckling. "This pain, this misery that I'm feeling makes this hunt even more exciting. This is probably the first time that I have set my eyes on a prey that actually manages to fight back." she said.

* * *

 _Several hours later in the dungeon, 46th floor_

The eye of a flame rock stared right down the demon as it's mouth began to drool liquid fire. These golem like creatures had a single flaming eye on their bulky Body while a big mouth was on the torso. For some reason Scyron felt disgusted by these creatures, but not because of their hideous appreance, but the fact that they were so weak. It was like he felt that they were not worthy to become even the dust under his feet. Even the monster rex of the 49th floor, the Balog was no match for his power. As then one of the flame rocks fired a stream of fire at Scyron, he didn't moved a muscle. He let the searing flames envelop him like a warm summer breeze. Only that said breeze was several thousand degrees hotter and was made of burning gases. As the fire died down Scyron had simply changed into his casual clothes as he shot the rock monster a glare. There were many monsters of different types in the same room with him. It was a so called colloseum, a room inside the dungeon that spawned monsters nonstop until a certain number was reached. Like a factory of monsters if one might say so, but that was irrelevant for the demon. The only thing that had changed for him was the fact that when the monsters kept standing so close to one another he had it easier to attack them to wipe them all out at once. He spread his wings and flew up as a group of satyr like monster jumped up to assault him.

"Take this!" Scyron said as his tail shot out. Despite not being bladed like a blade nor having a lance like tip, the spine like tail simply impaled one of the monsters through the chest and whipped around. Even the tail's sides cut through the monsters without much resistance. Only a few magic stones fell to the ground into the crowd of monsters as already replacement for the fallen ones spawned. Almost at the exit of the room Scyron turned to the creatures and held his hand out. "[Maximize Magic: Pyroclastic Stream]." Scyron said as a cloud of burning ashes escaped Scyron's hand and shot towards the monsters. Because Scyron flew above the crowd and was near exit of the room the ashes simply envelopped them from above, urning them away as soon as they touched the ashes. Not a single monster had enough time to make it to the exit in time. After a moment Scyron cast another spell. "[Wind Tunnel]." This rather weak spell simply blew the ashes out the room and the magic stones and drop items right into his vicinity to put them away into his inventory. Not sparring the colloseum another look he walked towards the entrance of the 45th floor, while equipping his armor as he could already hear how new monsters spawned to replace the destroyed ones. The monsters on the lower floors respawned at a faster rate than he was used to. "Perhaps it would be easier if I don't kill them but just cripple them." He thought loud as his fingers transformed into claws.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

In a dark wide room only two torches on an high altar provided light to the ones in the room. Behind them was a throne like chair on which an old looking man sat. He wore a black hooded robe. His old face and a few strands of his white hair were visible for onlookers. He had his eyes closed as if he was sleeping, but in fact he was very concentraded in this very moment. After a moment he opened his blue eyes.

"You have felt it as well, didn't you?" the old man said.

"I did." Replied a voice in the room.

"How long has it been since this happened to be so close?" the old man said.

"About 15 years by now. Back then we ignored it and a lot of people had died. Including the disappearance of a valueable ally. This time however it is much stronger than back then and blocks our ways to find it." The bodyless voice said.

"I know." The old man stated.

"What do you think to do about this then? We don't know where it is or what it's capable off." The voice asked. After a moment of silence the old man spoke up again.

"We leave it for now. If this makes problems we will act. As long as it doesn't, keep an eye on the dungeon. We should focus on the things at hand." The old man said.

"As you wish." The voice said as the old man felt the presence slowly slipping away until he couldn't feel it anymore. He closed his eyes again and continued what he had done before. ' _It has gotten more difficultly to calm the dungeon lately._ ' He thought to himself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

A figure clad in robes was sitting on a stone as next to it a small pile of magic stones laid next to it. Behind said figure was another robed figure, however this one had a red mask on it's face. A third in robes figure leaned against a wall and wore a goat's skull as a mask. Both of them were deep within the dungeon. The red-masked individual looked upwards, before looking at the other persons.

"It seems like the adventurer is going back to the surface now." it said.

"So what?" said the other robed figure.

"If this individual would have got here we would have been in trouble. SHE would have been in trouble." The red masked person said. The skull-masked Person tensed up a little at this.

"Don't worry about it. If he's going back there is nothing to worry about right now." The robed figure said as it picked up one of the magic stones. There was a small silence between the two of them before the masked person spoke up again.

"Aren't you curious how he managed to get there without a party at all?" Now there was a verbal reaction from the one with the skull mask.

"Without a party? Impossible. Not even the princess of blades gets to the 50th floor without assistance." it said.

"And yet he did. Alone all the way down to the 50th floor and killed many monsters without breaking a sweat. Such power...such purely evil power..." the masked figure said as it panted for a few moments, before calming down again. "I'm sure SHE would love to hear such nNews. If we had such power..." The masked one said before the other masked person shot it a glare.

"Will you be silent for once? It isn't my problem if this guy came down here on his own. I will overcome that as well." The sitting figure said before turning away again before picking up another stone. The red-masked person huffled amused.

"We'll see how long this person won't be a problem anymore." It said before leaving. The one sitting meanwhile looked at the magic stone between it's fingers. Behind the hood a lime green eye with a slit pupil looked at it.

"Such power in a single person. If I had such power I would have reached my Goal. And I will reach it no matter what. That's for sure." it said.

* * *

 _Another couple of hours later 18th floor_

Finally Scyron was back in the safe zone. He had rushed as fast as he could through the most floors and only made a break for a few minutes. Also he killed most monsters he had come across on his way. Everything simply was split in half by the two Divine Class Items. And in the case of his chokuto it's real potential wasn't even used. It was truly a reason to cry. From here it would make no difference if he used [Gate] to get back up again or if he simply walked the other 17 floors to the surface. But all that aside Scyron was mentally exhausted. So he decided to make a small break since it was already night time. So he went deep inside the forest and sat down under a tree. Leaning against the bark wasn't really comfortable, but better than staying in Liveria.

' _Huh?_ ' Scyron thought as he looked up to the massive crystals hanging above his head. ' _I ask myself if this was how the people felt when they looked up in the nightsky and watched the stars after they had travelled into a for them unknown region of the world._ ' He couldn't really help but admire the dungeon despite being filled with such weak monsters. It was so much deeper than any dungeon from YGGDRASIL and the variation of each floor was simply breathtaking for the demon. His eye lids got heavier with each moment and finally he fell asleep.

Dream

"Oi Scyron. Scyron! HEY SCYRON! WAKE UP!" Someone yelled at him as he opened his eyes. He came face to face with a group of silhouttes he knew very well. The silouhettes didn't belong to anything someone would call human. Sure a few of them looked indeed like humans, but at the same time they didn't. Above his for example was the looked a black silouhette down at him with yellow glowing eyes. It reminded him of a young woman with a row of horns growing on the head.

"Let him sleep. He deserves some rest." A tall figure with bull horns said. The female silouhette sighed at this comment. Scyron couldn't move as he looked into the sky. It was crimson red like when the sun had set so long ago as gray clouds filled the sky and red light shone between them down on the ground. In the air he noticed more silhouettes flying around him like a vulture around a carcass. All around him those terrifying creatures looked down at him, but he wasn't afraid the slightest. Scyron regonised each of them as the female silhouette stood up.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. When you're finished with lazing around come meet with us, okay?" She said as as walked out of his view alongside the others.

"No wait!" Scyron called out as he tried to move his body and suddenly it felt like the invisible chains around his body had disappeared. However, as he looked around the land and the sky had become abandoned. Not a single living thing was around this barren ground as all he saw were fire and rocks. An Inferno burned at the horizon and the naked Stone floor seemed to look right back at him.

Then suddenly the plain became pitch black and all light disappeared leaving Scyron in the dark.

"Is it eating you away already? Their loss? Your loneliness? The fact that they abandoned you?" A voice said in the void.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Scyron said whipping his head back and forth.

"Hehehehe. You were the strategist that created the plan for emergencies didn't you? So basically it's your fault that the others gave up and quit." The voice chuckled.

"Shut up! You know nothing about me!"

"Oh I don't? Then tell me something I don't know yet. After the League disbanded your so called friends left you behind with nothing. For 2 weeks you logged in and stayed always Close to the dungeon you once had. But everytime you looked on the friend list you found an empty void, both there and your heart. No one came back for you. Instead they simply deleted every Memory of you with their old selves." The voice said. Suddenly the void filled itself with water as it crashed down on Scyron like a wave of pitch black tar. He felt how water filled his lungs. Despereately for air he tried to go up, but the surface seemed to be so far away. In the end he lost consciousness.

Dream Ends

"What the heck!?" Scyron shouted as he woke again. He whipped his head back and forth until he calmed down. ' _Huh, another nightmare. These get worse every time I try to rest. If this goes on I might lose my mind in such dreams. But what does this Thing want from me?_ ' Scyron thought. "I should really go to my therapist. This is already taking far too long." He said as he stood up and walked out of the 18th floor back to the surface.

* * *

 _Babel_

Instead of heading back to the adventurer's guild to get yelled again by Eina, the demon went furher up the tower of Babel. It was suprising when he found elevators here instead of long staircases. As he arrived at a lower floor of the shopping district he almost fell over in shock as he saw the corridor. It was purely made out of gold. Real gold was made into the floor, walls and ceiling, burning in every normal person's eyes by the brightness of the metal. Scyron walked around as he found weapons in windows of a shop. Each sword indeed looked like a piece of art and the prizes for each was more than Scyron would afford for such a weapon. After all, he could simply use the spell [Create Greater Item] to create gear of the same, if not better quality when [All Appraisal Magic Item] had worked correctly.

' _To think that someone would pay that much for High Class Item or Top Class Item. Unbelievable..._ ' Scyron thought as he walked to the uper floors. Here the floor was made of ordinary stone and wood as adventurers looked through armor pieces and weapons. After using [All Appraisal Magic Item] again, Scyron almost left immediately if he wouldn't have been standing in the hallway. ' _Here the weapons are of Low and Middle Class quality. However a few High Class Items have found their way here as well. Still it's nothing compared to the weapons I carry with me. Coming here seems to be a waste of time._ ' Scyron thought as he walked silently through the iles and looked through each shelf just out of curiousity. After he was finished with inspecting the work of the local blacksmiths he walked back to the lower floor as he suddenly felt the aura of a deity nearby. It came from one of the blacksmith shops that sold mostly High Class, but also Top Class gear.

Deciding it would be a bad idea to go in there he quickly left the tower and went into the city's streets.

' _I really need to be more careful. Who knows how people would react to a real demon in this world._ ' he thought. ' _Especially given how close the people are here to their gods._ '

* * *

 _Later_

After getting a room in a small hotel, instead of the Hostess of Fertility, Scyron went back to the guild to get more Intel about the dungeon. The suprise was quite big as he arrived back at the building. After all he was gone for a few days.

"Alright then Scyron where have you been?" Eina said in her serious tone. Scyron was suprised a little to say at least.

' _No yelling this time. Well that's music for my ears, though I shouldn't tell her where I really had been._ ' Scyron thought as in his head a chibi Version of himself was yelled on by a chibi version of Eina.

 _"THE 58TH FLOOR! HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR HEAD SOMEWHERE IN THE DUNGEON?!" Chibi Eina yelled as Chibi Scyron put his fingers to the places where his ears would be._

 _"If you are referring the dullahan in the room then no." Scyron said pointing at a headless knight, who was harrasing women by rolling his head like a bowling ball under their skirts, while laughing triumphant._

' _What the hell is wrong with my mind?_ ' Scyron shook his head at this. "Just one the 24th floor, killing monsters, collecting items. You know the usual." Eina sighed in deafeat as she hung her head.

"You really are looking for trouble wherever you go, don't you?" she said.

"Hey I'm not looking for trouble. It's more like trouble is always looking for me. I'm just taking a walk through a nice grown forest full of monsters and I end up being attacked for no reason at all." Scyron said. Eina gave him a deadpan look as he began to look away. "Anyway I would like to no more about the dungeon or rather it's monsters."

Eina tilted her head in confusion. "The monsters?" Scyron nodded.

"Correct. So far I know the types that I have encountered and know about the ones others have seen so far, but I doubt that is everything necessary to know. I'd like to know more about them. A monster disintegrates into energy when killed, but there are parts that don't simply vanish after the monsters death. Those are drop items. Yet a monster is made of flesh and blood like we are. So I'm curious. Had there ever be extraordinary cases involving the monsters of the dungeon?" Scyron asked. Eina thought about it before looking up.

"Say Scyron have you heard of the One Eyed Black Dragon?" She asked. Scyron shook his head at this. "In total it happened many times that monsters escaped the dungeon. Today their ancestors live in this world and threat the people of this world."

"So Babel and Orario act like a barrier to keep them from coming out." Scyron said to himself.

"Yes. Due the adventurers effords the People can live here in safety, despite the fact that the threat of monsters is so close. However, before Babel was built there had been three monsters that had escaped caused problems like no other. These monsters were the Behemoth, the Leviathan and the One Eyed Black Dragon. The three of them didn't appear at the same time, but they all appeared and managed to get to the surface. The Hera Familia and Zeus Familia took care off them and fought them. They managed to kill the Behemoth and the Leviathan, but they lost the fight against the dragon. Until today the dragon still roams the land on the surface, but no one has ever seen it again."

"And no one got a clue how this happened?" Scyron asked.

"No. Until today this event had been one of the greatest tragedies Orario had ever faced. The Zeus Familia that had been the strongest during that time was driven out Orario by the Freya Familia and Loki Familia." Eina said.

"They were what? Why?" Scyron asked. Eina had told him that they had disbanded earlier, but this was a stupid reason to do so.

"I only know the stories, but after the defeat of the Zeus Familia it was chaos in Orario. When the two current strongest familias took over order was restored." Eina said.

"Driving someone out, because they failed, has nothing to do with maintaining order. It's simply looking for a scapegoat." Scyron said.

"It doesn't matter anymore. The Zeus familia has disbanded after this event. Though I don't agree with such methods as well it did it's purpose." Eina said. There was a silence in the air after this. Neither of the two of them spoke as Scyron tried to keep his anger in check.

' _This is like back at work when the managers fired people for no reason at all only to save money. Such idiots! Burning in hell is not even a satisfying puishment for such people. If I had this body back on Earth, what would I have done?_ ' Scyron thought. ' _I couldn't have made a doomed world to a better place. It was already to late for such things. probably I'd only have created more chaos and destruction than there already was._ ' His train of thoughts was interrupted by Eina's voice.

"Anyway what you said about the drop items. What do you want to know about that?" She asked.

"I want to know what I can do with it. There must be something else than brining them here. For example the people have managed to use the magic stones for things of the daily life so it wouldn't be suprising if they did the same with the drop items right. Now let's say I got something from such a monster, let's say a rare drop item, what could I do with that?" Scyron asked.

"You could sell it at an item shop or give it to the guild. We would pay you for such things more than ordinary salesmen." Eina said.

"True, however in order to maximize the profit of such worth it is needed to know what such an item is really worth and what it can be used for. he guild knows such things and probably sells them to higher prizes than they buy them here to make some profit at least. Or am I wrong?" Scyron said a bit slyly. Eina adjusted her glasses.

"That's true, but unfortunately I'm not someone who's specialized in such fields. You would have to ask merchants about such things." she said.

"I see. In that case I don't want to keep you off your work any longer." Scyron said. Eina chuckled at this.

"People like you are my work. To provide informations to adventurers and making sure they are ready to go deep inside the dungeon is my job. Though you really should be more careful. I've lost a lot of friends in the dungeon." Eina said looking down.

"Death is a constant companion of every warrior. One day you'll get used to it and don't mind the reaper's scythe at your neck anymore. You just have to dodge him long enough." Scyron said as he only put a small amount of the magic stones he had gathered in the drawer and received his Money.

"Not more this time?" Eina asked.

"Well I don't want you guys to go into ruin now, do I?" he chuckled. "Well have a nice day. I'll take a few days off for now to do other things like finding a familia or go shopping." He said before leaving the building. Walking through the crowd of people he put his hand to his chin. ' _I wonder if I can do something with those magic stones. That calls for a test._ ' He thought as he decided what he would do later. As he walked through the streets he didn't notice a group of 4 hooded people looking at him from the corners of a street.

"You sure that she is looking for him?"

"100% sure."

"Why is she even wasting time with such a...a... dimwit!"

"Silence. We are only here to find out more about him. We can Show him his place sometime else. But not in the broad daylight." The four people then disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

 _5 hours later_

It had become night time as Scyron had put on an item that granted him invisibility for a certain amount of time. So he flew low above the roofs of Orario as he looked around the City for anything that got his Attention. After a while he then flew up into the cloudy night sky.

"[Life Essence]." He said as the city beneath him began to shine in multiple shades of many colors. It was as if someone had put water on fresh paint, staining the water with the colors and make the original picture vanish. Through this Scyron could see the strongest people in Orario much clearer as they outshone the most other people around them like the sun outshines the stars around them every day. With another beat of his six wings he shot upwards. Soon her breached the clouds' surface as he even managed to fly higher than Babel itself. When the tower itself became nothing more but a small Point on the ground he stopped and looked around. The stars shone bright in the night sky, while the moon seemed to close by it's size. It warmed the demon's heart that he was able to see such a thing. ' _The very galaxy above the head, right? I think Brilliance once talked about that. Or was it something else like 'The entire galaxy in my hand.'? I guess it was about that one science fiction game he played as he talked about the fact that one couldn't use one and the same avatar in different games. Might have been the best. If she would have used that body in such a game the GM probably would have kicked her out._ ' He thought. He placed his hand on his chest as he thought about his friends again, before pushing the thought away, fearing that whatever was appearing in his nightmares could use moments like this to gain more control of him. Shaking his head at this he looked up into the nightsky above him again.

"It would be best if I keep a low profile for a few days. The Loki Familia is aiming for the 59th floor in two days. Maybe I should see how far they can go. By using [Crystal Monitor] I should be able to follow their little journey. Or I could use [Gate] to follow them and troll them. I should be able to teleport to the 50 or even the 58th floor without much of a problem. Well unless a truck sized dragon manages to get through a worm hole of the size of an average sized person. I mean when the infant ones are already so big, I'm curious how strong their parents must be." He thought loud as he flew back downwards. ' _Still something isn't right about that dungeon. It feels almost like it's alive. As ridicolous as it sounds like it makes sense in a way. Dungeons can regenerate themselves, but whenever I used my powers to an higher extend the dungeon responds with spawning more and stronger monsters, but they don't really reach my power. As if the monsters are antibodies to fend of a disease. Right. For the dungeon we are invaders and the monsters act like the immune system by neutralizing threats from the outside. Damn this gets more and more complicated with every moment. In any case I should gather some informations about the dungeon and the world in the next few days._ ' Scyron thought as he descended into forest far away from Orario.

The ground was covered with dirt and fallen leaves that had not rotten away yet. On the floor grew farns and small bushes while the trees blocked out the Little light that came through the clouds. It was really dark down there. Almost too dark for the demon to see, but by creating a fire ball in his Hand he solved the Illumination Problem quickly.

' _Well at least it doesn't look my nightmare._ ' He thought as he started to collect wood for a fire. After igniting a small campfire at a small clearing a few minutes ago he pulled out a magic stone he had gotten from the 11th floor from one of the infant dragons. ' _If I remember it correctly I could try something._ ' He thought as he tried to channel magic energy inside the fist sized stone. Wherever his fingers touched it black veins started to appear, tainting the natural violet color into black and red. ' _Now that's interesting. Did it absorb demonic energy as well?_ ' He thought as he lost concentration for a moment and the stone glowed in a deep red color. ' _Uh oh..._ ' Without another warning the stone in his hand exploded like a hand grenade. Sycron was slightly shaken thanks to his armor, but still coughed out the smoke in his lungs. ' _Right demonic energy is simply unpredictable when not controlled._ ' he said, making a mental note to not get distracted when performing such experiments. He got a second magic stone out this time of a minotaurus from the 15th floor. He took a step back and pulled out his chokuto for the case that something might go wrong. He then pointed at the Stone. "[Resurrection]." He said as the stone didn't reacted at all. ' _Alright then. Magic stones don't count as body parts and cannot be used for the spell [Resurrection]. Noted._ ' Scyron thought as wanted to grab a drop item from his inventory as he put the magic stone away he decided against it and put the fire out again, before flying back up in the sky and using invisibility.

"[Teleportation]." he said as he appeared above the district of Orario, where he was staying for this night. As he descended into an alley as he heard something. Only a few meters away from him group of men was laughinh and not the friendly kind of laughing.

"Look what we got from that newbie." One of them said as he held up a hand and made the contents in it ring with metallic clicking sounds.

"Wow. We could get by with that for a while." Said a second man.

"Hey gice that back!" A young man demanded. He had a broken nose and his left eye was blue already. He staggereing, hardly keeping his balance.

"Huh? Didn't I told you to piss off?" The first thug said as he kicked the young man to the ground. Now Scyron was pissed. It reminded him too much of his own first game experiences on YGGDRASIL. And that he was invisible and in his demon form didn't helped the slightest to calm his rage down.

"[Silent Cast: Teleportation]." He said as he appeared behind the man that had kicked the younger one in the stomach. The second thug turned at his colleague as he froze in shock as the invisibility wore off.

"Oi! What's with the stupid face?" The thug said as Scyron grabbed his head and lifted him up in the air. Struggling he threw his arms and legs around, but he was like a fish on the hook. There was no escape.

"People like you..." Scyron said as he slammed the man into the floor with the face first, breaking his nose and jaw. "... really piss me off." he said like talking to a bug as he. The man in his hand laid unconscious on the ground as Scyron directed his gaze at the second one. The man froze in fear and began to walk backwards.

"No wait! It wasn't like this. I was just trying to help this poor newbie, right?" he said looking pleading at the young man's face. Before even a reaction came from the young boy Scyron let go of the first man and appeared next to the frightened thief. As the man drew a dagger Scyron simply delivered a blow against the side of his head. He crashed into a wall of a building. Holding his bleeding temple with his hand he couldn't dodge as the demon struck again, knocking the man out. Scyron was really tempted to grow his claws and ear these people into shreds. The voices in his head demanded blood. However the sound of the young man falling against the ground caught his attention, preventing a killing spree from happening. He turned around and saw the man leaning against the wall with the back while sitting on the ground. Sighing to himself he grabbbed the man's pouch and brought it back to him. "Here boy." But there was no reaction. He could hear him breathing, but he had lost conciousness. "Great. Just great." Scyron cursed his luck as he put the pouch back into the man's pocket and casted a spell. "[Heal Greater Wounds]." He said as the wounds on the man's body disappeared without a trace. Nodding to himself he looked at the two thugs he had knocked out. With a rope he tied their arms and legs together before leaving them were they were.

"[Teleportation]." he said as he found himself back in the room he had payed for tonight. Though it was less comfortable then the Hostess of Fertility it was enough to sleep in for a night. ' _What did I just do? I was almost ready to kill These guys right in front of that young man! What the hell is wrong with me? Hopefully these guys won't remember how I looked like since it was pretty dark. Yes. Tomorrow I'll definetaly go to another inn somewhere else criminal. But why did it felt so delightful to beat the hell out of them?'_ He thought as he went into his casual clothes and slipped under the blanket. _'No don't waste your power on such things Micheal. Just relax and calm down. I didn't semt them to hell nor did I left a demon with them to eat their worthless bodies. Everything will be fine tomorrow._ ' Scyron quickly thought at something else as his mind travelled back to the 27th floor as he had come from the 28th floor. ' _Down there it looked very nice. If it atleast had been a sytem with several rooms it would have been fun to put a summer house there. Though then I might get caught by the guild. The Loki Familia starts their expedition in two days. Though... something was down there. I don't know why but I got the feeling that something is not right in that dungeon._ ' He thought as he thought back to the 27th floor before he fell asleep.

Dream

The smell of burned woods hung in the air as screams of Terror tore through the throats of many People. Everywhere one looked it burned. Stores, houses, inns, every building with no exception but the Tower that stood there like a tree. In the air flew shadows that shot fire from the thick smoke as they roared like the dragons of YGGDRASIL. In the towers shadow the xity burned as people fled in terror from something. A black mist went through the streets as well as everything it touched was swallowed whole. A Person fell to the floor and screamed as the mist envelopped it and drowned the screams in it.

Suddenly Monsters jumped out alleys. It were not simple kobolds and goblins, but more terrifying and grotesque creatures. Their appearance alone struck fear into the hearts of men as they lunged at the people, threw them to the ground and tore them apart with massive claws and fangs. As the people were slowly cornered the mist rose up in the air like a wave ready to fall down on it's victims.

Instead however it concentrated in one Point. An orb of swirling black gases that absorbed the remains of of the mist until it had fully absorbed al of it. Still the small orb was surrounded by an hurricane of black wind.

Then inside of it a pair of red glowing eyes opened. Lightning struck and everything went black.

Dream ends

* * *

 _At the next day_

"GAAHH!" Scyron shot awake as he felt like his stomach had been thrown into a blender. He stumbled over the blaket and fell out the bed, before landing with the face first on the wooden ground. "Ouch! Seriously what is it lately with either something heavy falling on top of me or me falling from somewhere high?" he said.

 _Flashback_

 _25th floor_

 _Scyron was sitting in a small madeshift raft that was actually the Shell of a big Crystal turtle he had killed, but had not removed the Magic Stone yet. Out of the water pike like fishes jumped at him to drag him under water, but Scyron couldn't care less about the annoying fishes as he grabbed on of them by the tail fin and swung it around like a baseball bat, throwing it into the other fishes._

 _"Seriously can't one moment of silence, now can I." He said as he suddenly heard the Sound of water rushing down somewhere. He turned around and saw the edge of a water fall not that far away from him. "Oh goddammit..." he muttered as the turtle raft hit the edge. Suprisingly it was just a small step. "Hahaha. And I already thought Eina was serious about the water fall that went down to the 27th floor and..." he laughed as he looked at the edge of a much bigger waterfall. "Oh..." He quickly tried to bring the raft back up the stream by using his hands to go up, but the tide was too strong and dragged the boat into the depths. "NOOOOO!" Scyron said as he fell down. 'Hey wait a Minute. I have wings. Why did I built that stupid raft to begin with?' He thought as he simply stopped in mid air using his wings. "Ha! What are you going to do about that dungeon?" he said mockingly as the turtle shell he had used as a raft earlier landed right on top of him, preventing him to use his wings. "You traitor!" Was all he yelled as he landed in the basin at the 27th floor._

 _Flashback Ends_

It had happened quite often now. Scyron looked out of a window and noticed that the sun had not risen yet and was barely visible at the horizon where the clouds were paited in redish colors. Sighing to himself the demon stood up and left the building. ' _I have to find a place where I can sell those drop items more efficiently than in the adventurer's guild. Perhaps this Hephaestus Familia is interested in such things. After all one can make weapons out of the materials from Monsters in games and this world is kinda like one._ ' Scyron thought as he walked through the streets of Orario. ' _The Hephaestus Familia lives in the northeast of Orario. So I should..._ ' His train of thoughts was interrupted as he noticed how someone bumped into him from behind before trying to run away. For the enhanced senses of the devil however it had been no secret that this person had followed him and just had waited for the right moment to try and steal the ouch strapped on his waist. Also the greed this person emitted was hardly to miss. There was not much in that pouch except a few thousand valis he had earned over the last few days, however he was not somone that liked to be stolen from. With the Reflexes of a viper his hand grabbed the hooded person by the shoulder and held it in a vice grip. The person yelped and tried to break free, but Scyron simply lifted the person up while almost breaking the shoulder blade of this thief.

"Not so fast you little thief." Scyron said as he dragged thief into an alley. The short person tried to reach for a dagger as Scyron noticed that and grabbed the other arm as well. "So... I'll ask this only once little thief wannabe, so you better ask honestly. Say why are you stealing?" He said.

"What? How's that important? Let go please." Scyron now saw that it was nothing but a small child dressed in rags. The little boy didn't look too good as well. Sighing Scyron took the dagger out of the child's hand and put him down. He then took the pouch the kid had tried to steal and put a sum of it in his Hand. "Here." He said holding his hand out to the child.

"B-but those are more than 1000 valis." the child said.

"I know. I guess you can use it better than I do. But in all honesty try to steal something to eat Boy. You can't eat gold." Scyron said as he put the money in the boy's hand and dropped the small dagger as he walked back to the main street and continued to look for the Hephaestus Familia. While he walked calmly through the streets as the sun rose a hurricane raged inside him. He wasn't angry at the boy, since he probably had no other choice in his life. No he felt angry at the social system that allowed such things to happen and did nothing about it. Ever since he came here he had seen no guards to maintain order and he doubted that such a familia existed. It really made him violently ill. Back on Earth he had worked since hehad been 10 years old and many of his chiildhood friends died due the stress and literally worked themselves to death as if it was the human's only purpose to do that.

' _Yes give in to your rage. Let the hatred flow through you._ ' he thought ironically as he remembererd the old quote from an old movie. He was indeed tempted to kill the next person he would meet just to satisfy the urge to do so. ' _Great. Just calm down will you._ ' Scyron mentally said to himself as he slapped himself on the right cheek to get his mind clear again to follow his plan. ' _First sell the drop items, then gather additional informations, then go back to the 50th floor and kill some monsters. That's the plan._ ' He thought. As he cleared his thoughts he came across many forges that had not opened yet. Understandable after all it was like 4 am in the morning. Scyron found a weapon and armor store, but the sigh told him that it won't open in the next 2 hours. ' _What is this with my situation getting more complicated with every time I try to do something that is not related to kill and destroy something?_ ' Scyron thought sweatdropping as he sat down leaning agains the wall next to the entrance and crossed his arms and legs. He lowered his head as he tried to get some sleep. He doze off quicer than he expected, but woke up when a voice tore him out of his dreamless sleep some time later.

"Oi! Wake up. You make it look bad for the buisness if you sleep here." The Stern voice of a woman said. Scyron opened his eyes and was confronted with a tall black-haired woman with an eyepatch on her right eye. Her skin had an healthy tan.

"Oh please forgive me miss. I just had waited for the store to open and must have fallen asleep while waiting." Scyron said. The woman's face Expression changed from an irritated glare to suprised look and then to happy smile.

"Why didn't said that earlier?" she asked. "Okay come in, but if you fall asleep again on next to the store I'll have to beat you up."

' _I just woke up miss._ ' Scyron sweatdropped as he noted that the sun was now hanging higher in the sky, but it was not midday yet. The store of the woman was quite organized. There were shelves with weapons and armor pieces. The woman sat down as she looked at him.

"So what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I'd like to sell a few drop items I'd like to sell if it's possible. Then I'd like to look through the weapons you sell." Scyron said.

"Very well. Show me what you got." The woman said smirking. As Scyron got out his [Bottomless Pouch] the woman looked a little disappointed, but that look was replaced with that of complete shock as Scyron pulled out something that was much bigger then the small cloth pouch. Giant crystals from crystal turtles, pincers of giant crabs, lizardmen nails, urchin spikes and many more things that simply could not fit in that tiny pouch under normal circumstances. The blacksmith was more focused on the small pouch in Scyron's hand than the drop items that he had piled up on the ground.

"So what of these could you use in the moment?" Scyron asked as he noticed the woman's stare. "Uh miss are you okay?" He asked, but received no answer. The demon became slightly worried as the atmosphere grew more and more uncomfortable. Without a warning the woman tried to pounce at him if he had not turned away in the last moment, making the woman land on her hands and roll over, before standing up again. There was a fire in her red eye, that burned with the intensity of a star. Scyron's next words summarized his situation perfectly. "Uh oh."

From outside people nearby suddenly heard loud crashes from within the workshop.

"What happened?" A woman suddenly called out as a red haired woman with an eyepatch on the right eye stepped inside. She wore dark pants and a shite blouse as she saw the blacksmith who had grabbed Scyron's collar and shook him violently back and forth, which was very hard since the blacksmith woman possessed thanks to her work a lot of physical strength.

' _What did I got myself into now?_ ' Scyron thought.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Chapter 3 is up. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a Review with your opinion about the Story and/or how it should go on in your opinion. Or PM me if you want. Just finished the Sword Oratoria Anime as well. Really Feeds my brain with new ideas I must confess.**

 **Now to a question you asked. O** **ne Thing I was asked multiple times is what I think who's stronger. A Level 100 YGGDRASIL Player or a Level 7 or even Level 8 adventurer? I'll say my opinion here. If you gave a different one I respect that totally as Long as you respect my own and not go into flame mode just because of a different opinion.**

 **So far there had been no Level 8 adventurer in Danmachi and Ottar with being the only Level 7 adventurer so far had Little to no Screen time. So I can only say two things about Ottar's strength so far. 1. He's able to take on Level 6 adventurers without much Problems like we have seen against Ais. 2. He was able to defeat an Minotaurus without breaking a sweat, which is rather to be expected, but most likely he could have taken on the Udeaus as well without any bigger Problems. So since I think that the Udeaus is stronger than a death Knight it should be around Level 45. Ais should be now somewhere between 50-55. Ottar however is even stronger and could be around Level 60 or even 65 if he can't beat a Group of Level 6 adventurers. Meaning that a Level 100 YGGDRASIL Player is still way far above such terms of strength as the Level System of Danmachi is. Also a the strength of the Level is relative since the adventurers grow in strength without really levelling up.  
**

 **However it all depends on the character built of the player and the talent of the adventurer. Ottar seems to be a natural in fighting , which could also have to do with his race as a boaz, so he could most likely take on Level 70 YGGDRASIL Players, that have focused mainly on crafting classes and such things. And when we realize that all races in this world are human races and heteromorphs get even then a Bonus in stats that human Players don't get it is very likely that Ottar could even kill an heteromorphic craftsmen of the same Level as he is. (I actually think that's a very likely case since this world is not without racism and far from flawless.**

 **Now then I did a bit more Researchs in the lore of Danmachi and found a few things that made me think a little more about how to make the plot deeper. I'll reveal These Facts in the future during the Story plot, however if you want to know some bits just PM me. I'll try to put more lore in the Story to give it in the future more Content since that is something I unfortunately have found lacking so far.**

 **Also if someone could give me a website to read the Danmachi Light Novel I'd really appreciate it, because it is quite weird to be honest. While Accel World's Light Novel got translated into german, but the anime wasn't, it's the complete opposite with Danmachi. The anime got translated, but the Light Novel never came out. So yeah... help please? ^(T-T)^**

 **The next updates should come out a bit later now since I try to Focus on my other stories as well and upload new chapters for them as well.**

 **That would be everything so far. Well see ya next time and have a nice day ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unexpected help

* * *

Tsubaki, a master blacksmith of the Hephaestus Familia sat on a couch with a large bump on her head as she looked down ashamed of herself as Scyron and Hephaestus were sitting at the opposite ends of a table with Tsubaki next to her goddess. The room was a simple office which kind of suprised the demon player. He had expected some kind of more luxury in the office, but instead it was a plain and simply organised room. On the table stood two cups of tea. One for Scyron and one for Hephaestus. After a rather awkward moment silence the goddess spoke up.

"I'd like to apologize for my child's behaviour. She simply got a little... excited." Hephaestus said.

' _A little? More like she ate too many cookies and drank an equal amount of coffee crossed with the aggression of a raging dragon._ ' Scyron thought as he smiled sheepishly and waved her off. "It's fine. I get that kind of reaction more often than I'd like." He said thinking back to the faces of the guild staff when he had delivered the magic stones from the dungeon for the first time. Hephaestus crossed her legs as she folded her hands and put them on her knees.

"Still that item you carry with you is quite an interesting one." The goddess said eyeing the little pouch that was attached on Scyron's pants. "I've been around for quite some time already and I never saw something like this before. Would you mind to sell it to me?" Hephaestus asked. Scyron simply sook his head.

"Sorry, but I'd have to decline. The Bottomless Pouch is quite handy for adventurers like me. Thanks to it I don't need a supporter or anything to collect more drop items and magic stones, than I could carry bare handed." He said. Hephaestus narrowed her eyes at this. Scyron swore that for a second he saw both Tsubaki's and Hephaestus' pupils change into valis symbols.

"450.000 valis." She said bluntly.

"Nope." Scyron said.

"700.000 valis." Hephaestus replied a bit more energic.

"Uh-uh." Scyron shook his head.

"850.000 valis. That's my last offer." Hephaestus said slamming both hands on the table as she got up and leaned over the table.

"My answer is and stays being no." Scyron said. Hephaestus tried to glare Scyron down but the demon remained unfazed. He had already seen more terrifying eyes than that of the red-eyed goddess. There were a few creatures in YGGDRASIL that just had too many of them. After a minute or so Hephaestus sat back down sighing in defeat.

"You really are not giving up, huh?" Hephaestus said crossing her arms.

"No." Scyron said. "Giving up is something I don't like to do. Also I came originally here to sell the drop items." He said. Hephaestus nodded.

"I've seen the items. They are of quite good quality and high in numbers. You must be on Level 3 or 4 to go down there and take so many out with your party." Hephaestus said, almost making Scyron chuckle evilly at the goddess cluelessness. "However, even though the items are rare the items built out of them would cost quite a lot, meaning that I cannot give you such an high prize for them. Also only few of them would be suitable to handle the magic weapons made out of these."

"Magic weapons?" Scyron asked as the black-haired woman spoke up.

"Magic weapons are weapons that can use fire magic. The magic is weaker than a spell from a spellcaster and the sword can only be used a couple of times, but it still is very handy for people who cannot use magic." She said. For Scyron that sounded like another major difference to YGGDRASIL.

' _I would have figured that not everyone can use magic, but that the sword would not work anymore after a couple of times is just a shame. Weapons from YGGDRASIL are not supposed to break or get used up, so they can always be used. I ask myself how she would react seeing one of those weapons._ ' Scyron thought as he shook the thought out of his head. ' _Better not do that. Both of them might choke me to death for that._ ' He thought as he remembered how strong this black haired woman was. "I see. In that case, you can give me your prize for the items and take what you need. I have no use for these items. I guess the merchants will get the rest." He said with a smile. Hephaestus smiled back, though her eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Very well." The goddess said before taking a sip from her tea.

* * *

 _Later in the evening_

After selling the most of his drop items, Scyron had returned to the adventurer's guild to get more intel about the dungeon, however Eina had already told him as much as she knew. That's why Scyron had to do it the old fashion way and ask around by himself. After talking with a few merchants on the market place he had gathered a lot more Information about the world around him than about Orario or the dungeon. There was for example the port city Melen that was used by merchants to bring their wares to Orario since the city had no port unlike Melen and was surrounded by plains. Another thing that gained his interest was a kingdom further away from Orario called Rakia. Apparantly gods could turn power hungry as well, because Rakia was nothing, but Ares' personal playground. Scyron had heard the name of this god of war before in YGGDRASIL. However he wouldn't have thought that being a god of war also meant being basically a PKer, because Ares seemed to simply integrate other familias and gods into his own by domination, transforming his own familia slowly into an Independent and powerful nation, that just declared war out of fun at people. Scyron felt disgusted at the thought of such a person. He guessed that this warmongering man just had not attacked Orario yet because of the dungeon and the city being an independent area for all familias. But who knew if a person, that simply absorbed other organizations like some kind of supreme company, cared about that fact.

Now he was back at the Hostess of Fertility, because it was much more comfortable in this inn than in some old house in the outskirts. Mama Mia and the waitresses were suprised to see the demon again as he requested to live for a couple of days in the inn. Mama Mia had nothing against the young man staying in her inn and neither did the waitresses. Right now he was sitting in the bar downstairs and eating in silence as his gear was safe and sound inside his inventory. The people around the bar were occupied with themselves as were the waitresses with their duties. While Scyron looked calm on the outside, a chaos of thoughts ran through his brain. His original plan to simply go and clear the dungeon had to wait until the time was right. Until now he simply didn't knew enough of this world and most importantly he didn't knew if his plan not only would work, but if it could work. This world was not YGGDRASIL after all. Also the Loki Familia hadn't returned from the dungeon yet.

' _If the monsters down there are too strong I might have to reveal my demonic self and I would like to keep it secret until the end._ ' Scyron thought as he thought about the Loki Familia. ' _The Loki Familia is one of the two most powerful ones in Orario, only outmatched by the Freya Familia. They are famous because of the many members like Ais Wallenstein, who reached level 2 in just one year. If they would know what I've fought to get on Level 100 they would think twice about their Definition of power. Perhaps I should visit them. It wouldn't suprise me if they would reach the 50th floor tomorrow. Maybe I say hello to them._ ' He thought as he noticed a sudden Crash. Scyron turned around and saw how two drunk men were about to start a bar fight if Mama Mia had not slammed her fist down the counter, breaking the wood into pieces.

"This is a bar where people go to eat and celebrate! If you want to fight then get outside!" She yelled at the two men, who quickly tossed bags of coins to the counter and ran off. Scyron sweatdropped at this.

' _This woman is more intimidating than any World Champion..._ ' He thought. After this he went to his room and sat on his bed, however he simply couldn't find any rest for some unknown reason. ' _I still have to test out how far my powers go in this world. Until now, everything went like in YGGDRASIL, but there still could be differences that occur due the Change of the Environment. I better don't test out if respawning still works. So how about something else._ ' Scyron thought as he opened his inventory and a single Valis coin fell on the blanket of the bed. Then a gold coin from YGGDRASIL fell out, before the rift closed. Grabbing both coins Scyron could tell that his coins were heavier and thicker than the Valis. Putting the money away again he looked at the empty space in front of him. Scyron raised his hand, making his palm face the floor in front of him.

"[Summon Lesser Demon: Shadow Demon]." He said as suddenly a glyph with a pentagram appeared on the ground and glowed in a broght red color. The light died down and a single shadow remained on the ground though nothing did cast the shadow. It was like a big dark spot on the floor with two red glowing eyes. Shadow Demons were anything but strong, however their ability to Camouflage in shadows made them quite useful for engaging enemies in dark places and as monsters below Level 30 a dungeon wouldn't stop spawning them. ' _Still my summoning isn't actually my strongest field. Also it will take a lot of time to summon again if I summon to many at once._ ' Scyron thought as he addressed the demon he had spawned. "Stay at my side for tonight. Should something try to attack me you are free to kill it, but do it silently. We are not alone in this house and only guests." He said. The shadow seemed to nod, before crawling over the ground and rushing beneath Scyron's bed. With that the devil put out the lamp in the room and laid down to sleep.

* * *

 _On the next day_

The 50th floor of the dungeon was calm as only monsters from the 49th and the 51th floor had arrived here. However the calm was shattered as a portal appeared in the midair of the floor, drawing the attention of all present monsters to it. Out of the portal emerged Scyron, however in a different armor set as ususally. Instead of his white demonic armor this set of armor was much lighter. Savage looking, black light armor encased him from the shoulders to the feet. Clawed gauntlets were put over his hands. On his back a red cape fluttered around. His head wasn't hidden by helmet, but a snow white mask with sharp shark like teeth. The mask made his eyes look yellow with black scleras. He really looked like a super villian from an old comic book or a manga.

The monsters on the 50th floor reacted the same way to the demonic player as they did last time. They charged with deafening roars at him. Scyron however huffled at this.

"About 40 enemies that cannot even put up a good fight. Get out of my sight." He said as he raised his Hand, pointing at the monsters. "[Ember]." He said as multiple projectiles made of light shot towards the incoming monsters. [Ember] wasn't a really strong spell, however do Scyron's Magic attack power even weak spell like [Ember] could be turned into an attack with the force of a modern rocket launcher. With huge explosions the monsters were literally pulverized as the magic stones fell thumping to the ground. Then the shadow demon in his shadow streched it's limbs out and picked up the magic stones, before it threw them to Scyron who made them disappear in his inventory. "Quite practical to have a little helper in the shadows huh? Thanks buddy." Scyron praised the demon.

After picking up the magic stones he turned to the entrance to the 51th floor as he walked towards it. As he stood directly in front of the entrance he stopped.

"Well I wanted to go grinding anyway. So let's see what's down there." He said to himself as he casually walked into the dark floor. The 51th floor of the dungeon was like a labyrinth and made of stone, though finding a way out of this place wasn't the real Problem here. Just 500 meters in the dungeon the ground beneath his feet suddenly heated up and exploded in a pillar of fire. Scyron barely felt the flames as his defenses simply absorbed the entire force of such a weak attack. He had already walked into those flames when he had been down there before and even with the lighter armor he only felt the air slightly heat up. Scyron simply walked out the flames like nothing happened at all.

However his stride was shortlived as a thick string of silk latched itself on his body. Lazily Scyron eyed the silk and followed it with his eyes up to a wall where a giant spider was sitting. The arachnoid monster pulled at the string to draw her captured prey closer, but it didn't expected Scyron to actually grab the string of silk and yank on it. Like a ragdoll the monster was thrown to the ground with such force that it could have broken a person's spine at this point. However, arachnoids were no vertebrates and only the exoskeleton took the damage, though now the monster was bleeding a colorless liquid and whimpered in pain, while laying on it's back.

"Someone really should call an exterminator down here. These vermins are far too big for comfort." Scyron said as he simply walked up to the monster and crushed it's head by stepping on it. The dungeon seemed to take that as an insult as the ground suddenly erupted more often and frequently as if it was trying to roast the archdevil with it's flames. Spreading his wings Scyron took flight and began to dodge the flames while being in mid air, while advancing further into the dungeon. Though this situation was indeed a dangerous one for the human that he had been, Scyron couldn't help but smile behind his mask. For his demonic being the flames were less than those of candles and dodging them while flying around was almost like a game for him. Still from left and right spider monsters tried to attack him, but never managed to get a hold on him as he eitherused the overgrown arthropods as wrecking balls and threw them with all his power against the rocky walls of the dungeon or simply threw them into the flames that he dodged, making the dungeon kill it's own guardians. Before he knew it he had started to laugh at this situation.

"Come on! Is that all you got? I've seen dungeons with only 3 floors that put better fights up than you!" He said as he shot through the air like a torpedo. When a herd of black rhinos was trying to catch the airborne devil by piling up and pointing their horns outside, making the mass look like a massive cone with spikes, Scyron simply dived deeper and cut he monsters into pieces with his wings. With the monsters at the foundation killed, the pile collapsed under it's own weight, killing even more monsters as they were either crushed by those that fell from above or impaled by the horns of those that were beneath them. This kind of farming remained until he eventually found himself again on the 59th floor.

The 59th floor was a retangular room of a hellish design. Ground made of sharp, red stones and the constant red light in the room made it look like hell. If the floor had been more divided like the upper floors Scyron might have built a house on this floor, but that was just a thought. As Scyron stepped casually into the room the monsters immediately turned to him. All of them were draconic monsters. The red wyverns were called Valgang Dragons, while the airborne blue ones were called Ill Wyverns. Among them were also much larger quadroped red dragons so called Cadmus. All of them shared the look of hatred towards the intruder of their territory as they began closing in. A chuckle escaped Scyron's lips as he looked at the monsters.

"Hello guys. Who of you missed me?" He asked as flames engulfed his hands. The monsters roared at him trying to intimidate him. "Aww. That's so nice of you. Now then who wants to die first?" He asked as he took flight and shot towards the dragon monsters. ' _This will be so much fun._ ' He thought. As he immersed himself in the fight he barely noticed how another kind of monster was heading upwards.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the 50th floor_

The expedition of the Loki Familia arrived at the 50th Floor to rest as they planned to stay there for the rest of the day. However they stopped in their tracks as they saw the battlefield that Scyron had left behind. The craters were regenerating already, but they were still visible as a large area of the floor was filled with them. Standing their shocked they all thought in that moment the very same unspoken question. What had happened here?

"Alright there are currently no monsters on this part of the Floor. There won't be any monsters spawning here, but this is still hostile area unlike the 18th floor, so don't get to comfortable. I want a scouting party and the high level adventurers to look around the dungeons for any monsters." The expedition leader Finn said. The adventurers complied as some of them headed out while others started building up the tents.

"What do you think?" Finn asked Riveria.

"To be honest I don't know." The elf replied. "The necesarry amount of magic to leave such scars to the dungeon is high, much higher than that of an usual magic caster."

"You mean someone with skills like you?" Finn asked. Riveria nodded.

"Also it must have been a group of them given the size of the destroyed area. Each of them must at least be at level 5 and would have to have fought the entire way down here. But there was no other familia that went as deep as we were." The elfish woman said.

"Apparantly there is now. But for today that should be enough. It's late already." Finn said as he walked over to the others to help.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Orario_

Night had fallen over the dungeon city of Orario as magic stone lamps illuminated the main streets where people still walked up and down to reach their destinations. Some were heading to an inn to eat and drink with their colleagues after another hard day of work, while for others the work just started and others again were simply walking back to their homes and/or families to simply lay down and sleep.

The night was also the stage were most crimes happened. In the shadows of alleys buildings thiefs and other criminals were hiding from the broad light to remain hidden by innocent civilians. Waiting for the right moment to strike. However tonight the shadows were the home of an even worse creature than them.

On top of a Building a being that couldn't be called human looked down a group of thiefs as they were waiting for an unfortunate victim to show up. Shrouded in a tattered cloack the creature walked slowly over the rooftop. Each step made a metallic clicking sound as it stalked closer to it's prey. Just when the thugs noticed the cloaked figure on the Roof looking at them, it leapt towards them before they could even scream.

Giant claws tore through muscles and bones with a clean swoop, making blood splatter across the tiles of the road. Four people killed within the beat of an eye. After looking at it's work it jumped back on the rooftops and walked along them, while staying away from the light. It was quite easy though as it was wandering the slums and less safe districts of the city. This creature was also just a summoned demon created by Scyron as he had stayed in the Hostess of Fertility. Before he had departed for the dungeon he had created this demon in a dark alley to give it it's purpose.

 _Flashback_

 _"[Summon Mid Tier Demon: Devil Tresher]" Scyron said as he a torrent of hellfire was erupting from a gylph in front of him as another monster from YGGDRASIL made it's debut on this world. It was a creature whose Bbdy was encased by a blueish bone-like armor with clawed hands and feet. The arms had a red patagium at the sides resembling the wings of a bat. The head was also partly encased by a skull like mask that resembled the head of some kind of creature as it had two red eyes on both sides. The lower part of the face wasn't covered by armor and looked like a normal human. Because of their appearance some players had given them the nickname Demon Batman and if Scyron had to be honest this creature looked indeed like a superhero. The demon faced it's creator to receive orders._

 _"A lot is going wrong inside this part of this city. We are currently in the slums. I want you take down any kind of criminal in the night and make sure that no one sees you. Did I made myself clear?" Scyron asked the devil._

 _"Of course Scyron-sama." It responded in a deep voice._

 _"Very good. I'll be off for the next day inside the dungeon. When I return I don't want that anyone knows about your face. Now then..." Scyron said as he looked around once more, before using [Gate] to create a portal to the 50th floor of the dungeon. "Stay hidden by day and strike true in the night. Am I clear?" Scyron asked once more. The summoned demon nodded. Without another word Scyron then had disappeared into the dungeon._

 _Flashback ends_

The entire day afterwards the Devil Thresher had spent by hiding in the shadows of the alleys and buildings as he had waited for the night. And now it had just started it's Task to cleanse this part of the city from the living sentient filth as his master had ordered it to. With this task their very existence became an unforgiveable sin to the devil, that only could be solved by their extermination. For this reason were it's claws and arms made. To crush, kill and mangle anything that displeased it's master.

Spreading the pataganium on the arms it jumped high in the air as it flew over the City and watched out for the next unfortunate scum that dared to show it's face in the moon light. The hunt had just begun.

After a while it picked up the footsteps of a single individual in the streets as it rather ran than walked. Landing on a rooftop nearby it persued the person as it disappeared inside an alley. With it's enhanced hearing the demon could hear loud and clearly when suddenly the person spoke to someone.

"Sorry. I haven't found him anywhere." It said.

"So you as well. Huh this is bullshit!" Another person said. The devil now looked down into a dead end where 6 cloaked men were standing.

"Are you telling me that guy just vanished into thin air?" A third voice said

"This is bad the Freya Familia pays a lot for the information about that guy." a fourth chimed in.

"Maybe he left the city." Suggested a fifth.

"No, that Scyron hasn't went through the gates. I've been there the whole day. He just disappeared." The sixth said. Now the devil was actually interested in these people. Or rather it was more eager to kill them.

"Anyway, we need to find that guy. We can't let this chance slip through our Hands." The second said. With that the devil jumped down and landed at the Exit of the dead end. The people were rather startled. "What the he-" The sentence was never finished as a clawed hand was thrusted through the man's throat.

"Holy-"

"What's going on?" The people said panicked. A voice straight from hell made their Skins crawl.

"You won't get out of here alive." The devil said as it dashed towards the men as they drew swords and daggers, but the weapons did no damage as the armor that encased the creature almost completely was much harder than simple steel. With it's long claws it tore the men open, one by one. After killing the 5th the last one was trying to scramble away as he pressed his body against the corner of the dead end.

"W-Who the hell are you?" He said shaking as he pointed his dagger at the demon.

"Your worst nightmare." The demon calmly stated as it simply walked over. And with that the hunt went on, until the sun rose again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the 11th Floor of the dungeon_

Ottar was walking with a steady pace around the dungeon as he tried to find the adventurer that had gotten his goddess' attention. According to the spies that they had hired to persue this individual he had suddenly disappeared without a trace as if he had known that he was observed. Ottar gripped his sword as an orc was running him only to be cut in half. Normally Ottar was hard to get angry, but he had to confess that the current situation was irritating him slightly. It was like he was playing with her love. Gritting his teeth at this thought he punched an imp into ashes as it died immediately. Freya was getting slightly impatient almost like a child that had been denied something enjoyable.

"Just where are you?" He said as he stomped over to the 12th floor.

* * *

 _Later 59th floor_

Scyron was having the time of his life as he beat all the dragon type monsters up on the 59th Floor as he was flying over the entrance to the 60th Floor. Not that he had the desire to go down there immediately though he was curious. Anyway, he was smacked by a large Ill Wyvern into the ground below as the other dragons decided to team up against him and fired their breaths at the grounded devil. Now Scyron actually felt a slight stinging feeling. He couldn't help but chuckle. The chuckling became a terrifying laughter as Scyron rose from the flames.

"This is it. This is pain. It's been so long since I felt this sensation. Hahaha! Now as gratitude for letting me feel again, I'll destroy you like the dragons that you are. [Triple Ma]-" Scyron was interrupted as suddenly some kind of purple sludge was hitting him from behind. The fire in his mind was put down as someone had thrown water on it. The demon turned around and saw how large caterpillar like monsters came from the 60th Floor and started devouring the dragons. As the sludge feel down on the ground it hissed and started dissolving the rocky ground, however as Divine Class Items the ony thing that hissed on his armor was the dirt, that got on it during the hours of fighting.  
Still the sludge on Scyron's body was still attached to the mouth of one of these monsters as it suddenly swung it's head around to pull the devil to it.

"Oh no don't you dare to-" Again Scyron couldn't finish as the monster slurped up it's own corrosive acid string like spaghetti and dragged Scyron with it into it's circular maw. For a moment there was nothing, until suddenly the inside of the monster started to stretch and finally exploded into blood and gore with Scyron standing on the monster's body that hadn't disintegrated yet.

' _Okay, this was the weirdest and most disgusting Thing I've ever experienced. I kinda feel violated right now._ ' He thought as another surge of anger spread through his mind as he laid eyes on the incoming caterpillars. There were several dozens of them and all of them were heading into his direction. "I don't know what kind of moth or butterfly had laid you, but I'm going to make sure that none of you will survive. [Maximize Magic: Call of the Eldest]!" Scyron shouted as he clapped his together.

In that moment the entire dungeon shook like being hit by an earthquake. The ground was split in two and the gap widened further with any second that passed. The rocks at the edge were pushed upwards and broke apart as if they were forming rows of sharp teeth In the gap wasn't the 60th Floor, but an eternal darkness from which tendrils of dark red glowing energy lashed out of the depths and slung around widly. They crushed monsters and rocks alike beneath them, swiped them into the gap or dragged them into the darkness.

[Call of the Eldest] was a 7th tier spell that was strong enough to kill low level players and monsters with a single swipe. Especially holy elemental creatures like angels were hit quite hard by such attacks. Also if the player or monster wasn't killed immediately, it was slowly down and damaged over time the longer it stayed in the vicinity of the spell. Right now hell was feasting on those that were foolish enough to form an oppression to Scyron. After 3 minutes the gap closed and a large portion of the caterpillars were now either crushed, ripped apart or swallowed by the abyss. The remaining monsters didn't cared the slightest for their comrades deaths as they simply devoured their magic crystals as well.

"[Maximize Magic: Obsidian Sword]!" Scyron said as his magic created a large obsidian claymore in the thin air. The magically created weapon shot out to the monsters and cleaved through them like a hot knife through butter. With simple motions of his hand, Scyron controlled the sword like a toy helicopter. The monsters were so dense, that they didn't recognised the weapon as a threat as it sliced their comrades into pieces. After a while the other monsters had died as well and Scyron's shadow was picking up the stones again which had an odd greenish color compared to the normally purple color of magic stones.

"Now this is quite something." Scyron said as he inspected one of the stones in his hands. It wasn't just the color that was different. Magic stones that he had encountered so far radiated some kind of energy, making them suitable fuel for most machines and devices in this world. This crystal, however, was emitting traces something else as well. Like a dark aura as if it had been close to something much more powerful for a long time so only this echo of it remained. "I'll have to investigate this later. For now let's head back to the upper floors." He said as he took off and used one of the holes in the ceiling to get up to the 51rst Floor. When he entered the floor again he simply walked towards the entrance of the 50th floor.

' _Well it was fun. The dungeon seems to react to stronger opponents by spawnning stronger monsters and orders them to attack more aggressively. I actually took a little bit damage but it healed again. Who would have thought that three headed dragons were actually stronger? Okay who am I kidding? Of course they are._ ' he thought as he remembered the dragons of YGGDRASIL. They were the strongest kinds of monsters one could encounter in the 9 realms of YGGDRASIL and their high diversity in strength and forms made them even harder to beat when blindly rushing in. However the insectiod monster kind of bothered Scyron. ' _What are they? And why do they appear now? Their magic stones were completely different from those of the the monsters so far. Perhaps the dungeon created them as well to fend me off. Or perhaps their origins are different from those of the other monsters in the dungeon. Should I name them? Yeah probably, but I'd have to fight a few more of them for that. Also I'm not so good in naming things._ ' Scyron thought.

The archdevil then arrived at the stairs that lead up to the 50th floor however his path was blocked. The large mass of the large green caterpillar like monsters were blocking the stairs with their large bodies. The caterpillar monsters looked at him as he released a fraction his killing intent to scare them off, hoping to open a path to the 50th floor. monsters, despite being simple minded creatures that normally just acted as the dungeon's antibodies against intruders, still understood the basics of instincts and among them fear. Still the sight of these monsters made him ill. One of them even had a black rhino in it's mouth, which it ate with a sick gusto. However, right after shooting the monsters a death glare all monsters had only one goal at all. Get the hell away from Scyron. Like a panicked herd of buffallos they set into motion with a speed no one would expect from a caterpillar, Not even one of that size. Within seconds all monsters climbed the stairs at a pace that would give some athelitics a run for their money.

"Was I too harsh?" Scyron asked as he calmly climbed up the stairs. He had all time of the world especially since he was a heteromorph. That meant that he was bascically ageless and immortal, however it was still very sad, because he knew that every friend he had made during his time in this world would sooner or later die. It was truly a sad thing. Then however he heard screams from upstairs. "Was someone on the 50th floor? Oh right. It's like a safe point there. How could I've forgotten about that?" Scyron said to himself as he ran up the stairs. Then, however, all the monsters from earlier seemed to be pushed back in the staircase, making them fall down the stairs like an avalance. Scyron looked at the incoming insect larvea with a deadpan behind his mask. "Are you fucking sh-" he didn't finish as one of the monsters crashed into him. And another. And another. For Scyron it was nothing. His armor had absorbed and nullified the whole force of the blow in no time. Instead he simply shredded the caterpillars on top of him into ribbons as his hands became large tentacle like claws, that tore the magic Stones out of their bodies.

When he had successfully freed himself from the unwanted hug of these creatures he spread his wings and took flight. Flying up the stairs the noises of yelling and screams became louder when Scyron arrived at a Scene that could have originated out of a trash horror movie. Dozens of the Monsters hung from the ceiling and walls as the others were on the ground and attacked a large group of adventurers. It was full out battle for the survival of the strongest.

' _This must be the nightmare of everyone with entomophobia._ ' Scyron thought. "Well I kinda caused this mess somehow so..." Scyron said to himself as he looked for his first target. He found one of them trying to attack a few mages that stood rather away from the fight as their close combat abilities were rather limited. "Bingo. Now let's say hello. [Electrosphere]!" He said as a ball of lightning was forming over his right hand and threw it at the caterpillar.

* * *

Lefiya looked at the scene in terror as the monsters overwhelmed the adventurers. She was so distracted that her incarnation of a supporting spell failed. She was too afraid to move or act at all. The giant caterpillar loomed over her as her muscles went stiff, despite her mind screaming to run away as fast and far as she could. But she couldn''t move. It was like her limbs had frozen solid. The Monster looked down at her. She knew that it would be over now. And then...

"[Electrosphere]!" A loud voice called out as something crashed into the monster that was the closest to her. Everyone even the monsters looked at the dust cloud that had been kicked up by the sudden attack. What they saw made them gasp. The person was clad in black light armor while a tattered red cloak hung from it's back. The gauntlets resembled claws while a white mask covered the head. However the eyes were visible and they were the most frightening feature. Black sclera and yellow irises seemed to steal everyone's soul as they looked at the adventurers and monsters. The monsters however seemed to be afraid of the armored figure as they tried to back away from it. It however simply rose it's hand and pointed at a group of monsters. "[Hinotama]." Out of nowhere multiple large fireballs appeared in midair and crashed into the monsters. The impact caused explosions that tore the monsters into pieces in no time and the heat made the acid evaporate before it could do damage at all.

Now the monsters seemed to understand that this creature was unlike the others. However, Scyron was far from finished. He dashed to the closest Virga with high speed and cut it in two as his claws were slicing through the Monsters, though they put up far more resistance then the mosnters he had encountered within the dungeon so far. Scyron continued to attack like this until a monster, that hung from the ceiling, decided to sacrifise itself to ensure the destruction of the adventurers by letting go and fall on top of Scyron. All adventurers were sure that Scyron was dead now. Even if he wasn't he had at least a broken spine. But yet again to their suprise the demon wasn't. His pointed tail pierced through the head of the creature and killed it, revealing his long, spiny tail.

Deciding that it was time to end this, Scyron took off into the air until he was high above the ground and still out of range for the caterpillars that hung from the ceiling like bats. "[Maximize Magic: Thunder Smite]." He said as as electricity sparked from his hand which he pointed at the ceiling. After a second the energy began to discharge high amounts of electric energy from his hand as lightnings struck the battlefield below him and the ceiling. It almost looked like a willow tree as the lightning were first shooting up, before rushing to the ground, where they burned and electrocuted everything in the paths. Scyron was still in full control of where the lightning were striking and began to move them along the rows of monsters beneath him. He had to be very careful to not accidentaly hit one of the adventurers beneath him when he drew the lightning in lines over the ground, destroying everything in their path. The monsters died in a matter of seconds and exploded in smoke and magic stones, before they could even move their heavy and slow bodies away, but even if they would have succeeded they had nowhere to run. After a moment the bombardement stopped and the dungeon fell silent once again.

The devil waited for the dust that had been kicked up to settle down as he looked at his work. The part of the 50th floor that had been infested with the caterpillars was completely destroyed. Only pieces of vegetation were still standing there anymore, leaving the ground barren and burned. The adventurers starred shocked at the Devastation before looking at the demon. Scyron could feel and see it in their faces. The words fear or shock were etched on each of it. He just gave them a look as he simply staed airborne. He saw that most if not all of them had burns from the monsters' corrosive blood and salvia. When he hovered over the middle of the former battlefield, he cast a spell. "[Mass Heal Greater Wounds]." He said as he was engulfed by a green aura, which expanded until it formed a dome around him and shortly after the adventurers were glowing as well. To their shock their wounds disappeared and revealed perfectly healthy skin like the wound had never happened. Still too shocked to understand what happened the adventurers could only back away from the black armored demon as he descended to the ground and walked around the battlefield.

Then however he heard a sudden cry and looked towards the sound of the noise. That was something he shouldn't have done.

A tanned woman with long dark hair jumped up in joy as her wounds were healed, not caring that slightest that she was naked as her clothes probably had been disintegrated by the acid of the monsters. Scyron had to force down the massive blush on his face as he covered his eyes and used [Silent Cast: Teleportation] to appear behind the girl with his back to her. Tione looked suprised at this, but even more when he put his hand in a rift in the air and pulled out a white coat and threw it over her head.

"Seriously, put some clothes on." Scyron muttered as he walked past Tione. In that moment it seemed that she had caught up to the fact that she was naked and Scyron didn't look at her directly for that reason. After pulling the cloak over her head it shrunk in size, making it fitting for Tione, who looked in astonishment at this. Then however her face became smile as she looked at her twin sister.

"See Tiona, even that big scary guy doesn't look at me because of my big ones. If you were naked he probably wouldn't bother since you look like a boy." Tione said puffing her now covered chest out. Her sister however glared burning daggers at her, while Scyron simply shot her a look over his shoulder at this point.

"Why do you always have to point this out you buxom fiend?" She yelled as the two of them glared at eachother. Scyron almost chuckled at this as he heard footsteps coming closer to him. He turned around to see that he was indeed approached by a group of three people. One was a very short blonde man. One could mistake him for a child, but the way he walked and looked at him was that of an adult. The next one was a short and stocky built man with brown hair and a brown beard. Unlike his blonde collegue he wore metal armor, while the blonde wore simple clothes. The third one was a tall green haired elf with a white cloak.

Now that he saw the three he remembered to have seen them in the Hostess of Fertility earlier, what made it a bit harder to engage them in a conversation. Unless he would alter his voice to a degree where it would become impossible to be recognized as a human being. Deciding that that probably was the best Thing to do right now he calmed down a little. The group of the Loki Familia stood in front of him for a moment as both parties seemed to simply look at one another. The archdevil had no idea what in the was going on inside their heads, but he knew this calculating look in their eyes. They were seizing him, trying to figure something out, which most likely was his strength. The spear in the blonde's hand didn't help the slightest and neither was the axe in the dwarf's hand or the staff in the hand of the elf. Scyron may had just saved their skin, but that didn't kept him from tearing their guts out and hang them with them on the next tree. Then however the shorter man smiled and stabbed his spear into the ground, loosing the tension.

"I'd like to thank you for your assistance, however I wasn't sure if you were just some kind of monster." he said. Scyron waved him off.

"I only did what was right." Scyron said. "And your reaction, even when incredibly rude and intolerant," He said, his voice sounding like mutliple People spoke at once, as he looked at the other adventurers around him that still hadn't put their weapons away already, making them flinch. "it indeed is an understandable one given the situation you were in and still are." He finished crossing his arms. "Still it's probably not very good for the image of the Loki Familia."

"So you know who we are." The dwarf said.

"Who wouldn't? After all you are the only adventurers so far that I've met on this floor and the only ones I know who would go this deep. Not to mention the more famous individuals among your ranks." Scyron said giving Aiz Wallenstein a glance as she reached instinctly for her rapier. Scyron put a hand up in defence. "Be at peace. There is no need to draw your weapon, Princess of Blades. I have no intent to harm your party. Unless given a reason not to." Scyron said. Aiz didn't seem to buy this as her Hand remained on the handle of her weapon. Scyron sighed loudly at this. Then the blonde man spoke up again.

"Uh sir? Forgive me if I'm rude but what are you?" He asked.

"I'm a demon. Well a devil to be more precisely." Scyron answered honestly, taking the whole expedition off guard. Scyron only gave them a lazy look. "What? You live in a world with gods that descended from the heavens to the mortal realm, so why shouldn't demons exist as well?" Scyron asked. "I was coming here from the 60th floor as I decided to go back up to rest. But then something seemed to have pushed these monsters back into the staircase as I walked upstairs." he said. Everyone seemed to glare a bit at a certain silver haired werewolf, who looked away. "Though a few of your members could have taken care care of the situation on their own. My help was unnecesarry." Scyron said as he turned around to face the entrance to the 51th floor that had collapsed during the battle.

"60th floor!" a lot adventurers shouted.

"Yes 60th. Why are you asking is it such a big deal?" Scyron said crossing his arms. Immediately he was bombarded with questions about the lower floors and it really annoyed him. It was like a lot of presistent children were asking an adult about something so trivial that said adult might question their education. His tail whipped the ground once and made everyone shut up.

"Well I guess we took too much damage to continue further down. So we will go back to the surface." the blonde short man said.

"Ehh? Why?" Tiona whined.

"Don't ask such a stupid question you washboard! You weapon has totally dissolved by the acid of these things." Bete said, before glaring at Scyron who wasn't even reacting more than returning the glance. Ais meanwhile looked at the demon carefully, while Riveria did the same and Lefiya looked at Ais for some reason that Scyron didn't knew.

* * *

 _One hour later_

When the convoy had finished to pack it's things, the adventurers were ready to leave the dungeon. There was however one thing that disturbed them. The one who managed to destroy almost an entire floor with one spell.

"Aren't you coming along?" Tiona asked. Scyron shook his head.

"I'll go back to the 60th floor. Doing some training." he answered.

"That will be difficult with the entrance to the 51th floor destroyed." the blonde pallum apparantly called Finn said. "Also we never asked for your name."

"My Name is None of your concerns. Perhaps I'll tell you it another time, but for now I'll Keep it secret. Oh and by the way, I can travel between the floors of the dungeon that I've seen as I please." Scyron said. The entire expedition groop looked at him with wide eyes or risen eyebrows.

"That's impossible. You have to use the stairs or perhaps the shafts to go deeper." Riveria said.

"No I don't. Look." ' _[Silent Cast: Teleportation]._ ' He said as he suddenly appeared in front of her. Riveria jumped back in suprise. "Teleportation magic allows the user to travel instantly between 2 locations that are known to the user. I cannot teleport to a place that I don't know or that is secured against such magic, but I can instantly travel back to the floors I've been before." Scyron explained.

The high elf was again at a complete loss. She had studied magic from the day on she could read and now there was something she didn't even thought being possible at all. If the expedition had such magic they wouldn't need to travel days into the underground and simply go back to the 50th floor and start from there. But for that she needed to understand it. What were the magic's limits? How much did it take of one's own strength? How many people could be transported with it? Before she could ask him if he could tell her Scyron already turned his back on them.

"Good luck to get back up again. See'ya." ' _[Silent Cast: Teleportation]._ ' With a flash of light Scyron had vanished from the 50th floor.

However unlike he said he simply went back to the alley he had came from yesterday as he donned his white armor and walked out into the streets, silently chuckling to himself as he just had seen the second most powerful familia in all of Orario. And they were a joke compared to him. This Feeling of Standing of a much higher ground somehow made him feel amused like watching an ants efford to crawl out a hill of sand that one had dumped on it. Yes, absolutely nothing could ruin this day.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

Scyron's day was perfectly and utterly ruined as he had heard the news of multiple men being found torn into shreds as if a rapid animal had attacked them. And he knew who had done this. Right afterwards Scyron had sought the demon he had summoned as he tried his best to find him. In the end his [Life Essence] allowed him to pinpoint it's Position due the massive difference in power in comparison to the other inhabitants of Orario.

And he found it, waiting in the shadow of an alley for the night. As the summoned creature saw Scyron it immediately kneeled down. Scyron stopped in front of the kneeling devil.

"Did I gave you the order to kill the criminals?" Scyron asked sternly instead of greeting his summon. The devil trembled visibly as it heard the displeasure in it's master's voice. Also it felt an enormous pressure pushing it down as if he was slowly being devoured by the ground below him. It didn't even dared to look up.

"No milord. You gave me the order to remove these criminals." The Devil Thresher said.

"Then why did you kill them?" Scyron asked.

"I... couldn't think of any other way to dispose them. These lesser lifeforms had no right to exist. Eradicated they-" The devil was cut off as Scyron's Patience finally ran out as he punched the lesser devil in the face, sending it flying into a wall of a Building. Looking at his master the devil didn't dare to stand up again. Scyron slowly walked over to the devil.

"That is not for you to decide." He said as he walked towards it. "I told you to not cause a ruckus and now the entire city is looking for a serial killer. I'm disappointed to say at least." He said as his tone grew darker and more dangerous. A rage that he didn't knew before crept up his mind. "Normally I'd just hang you now from some high place and let you die a very long painful and agonizing death, however given the fact that this is probably my fault I will not strike you down." Scyron said as he offered the devil a hand. The summoned demon quickly fell over and kneeled on all fours towards it's maker.

"Such mercy from you. I'm not worthy of it." It said.

"You are not indeed. Though I shall release you once you have answered my questions. Now tell me why you killed these men." Scyron said as he remembered that Devil Treshers are on level 32, making them rather superior to the monsters of the higher floors of this dungeon, but on the lower floors it surely would die.

"Of Course. Apparantly These men were contracted by the Freya Familia to spy on you." The Devil Tresher said.

"The Freya Familia? The strongest familia in all of Orario?" Scyron asked. ' _Great! What did I got myself into this time? Geez, what is the problem with all these gods these days?_ ' He mentally groaned.

"They didn't say it, but they said that the Freya Familia was paying them generously." The Devil Tresher replied. Scyron put a hand on his chin as he thought about this, trying to make sense of this.

"Was there anything else?" Scyron asked.

"No master. Please forgive my foolish behaviour." The summon said. Scyron sighed loudly at this, before he snapped with his fingers and the summoned creature dissolved into ashes. Without a word he made his way back to the Hostess of Fertility while trying to think of a logical sense behind these actions.

' _Why are there spies contracted to follow me by the Freya Familia? Or why are spies following me at all? That's the better question. I knew it was risky to become an adventurer, but it cannot be changed right now. Perhaps I should think about an alternative approach._ ' Scyron thought as he went through multiple Scenarios that his brain created. He perhaps could start working in an inn like the Hostess of Fertility, however Scyron really wasn't used to be a waiter and he had basically always eaten mostly bad articles of food. Perhaps he could try to work as a farmer. Then again he had no idea how to work as a farmer at all since most if not all plant life on Earth had become extinct due the pollution. Also people that barely could make a living from the money they earned and had to conserve water and electricity whenever they could had no room to waste it on some plant in a pot where it would wither away anyway. The same was for pets.

Multiple other scenarios rushed through his head with Mach 20.

A construction worker? Never again!

A fisherman? He probably would electrocute all marine life out of frustration.

A flourist? No idea how to handle plants.

A secretary? He was a bit clumsy with this sort of thing. He spent his entire walk back to the Hostess of Fertility with his inner argument until he finally arrived at the building. Deciding that it was time to end his conflict he simply shrugged the issue off.

' _Well at least I'm doing something I'm pretty good in._ ' Scyron thought as he abandonned the idea of getting a new Job. As he entered the inn there were only few customers there. It was already afternoon, but not late enough for Scyron to say that it was time for dinner. It was quite an unusual sight to see the inn that was normally full of adventurers and workers so empty when they had not closed. Scyron made his way to the counter as he put down his helmet. He was quickly greeted by Mama Mia.

"Well hello Scyron. I see you have come back already? Did you just run through the dungeon or did you just took a walk through the higher floors?" The tall woman laughed.

"Nah I just thought I'd take it slower from now on." The devil replied with a smile. He sure liked to talk like this. It was much friendlier and relaxed than his boss always shouting at him for no reason. It also reminded him of his former comrades from YGGDRASIL. Mia was giving Scyron a confused look?

"Okay what made you come back to the surface? I may haven't known you for Long, but I can tell that you aren't someone who just stops in front of a problem." Mia said trying her best to not speak to loud. The adventurers had already heard of the new one that managed to go so deep like no one ever did before at his approximate level 1 and make it his goal to actually explore the entire dungeon. Most adventurers laughed at this, thinking it was just a made-up story, however those that had seen him at guild knew that there was a truth behind this unlikely story.

"I simply think that I shouldn't get to overconfident about the dungeon and it's dangers. I might end up dead, before I even know it. But I guess in that case my corpse would simply go on without me and beat the Thing that killed me into submission itself." Scyron chuckled. "Could you give me a mug of beer?" He saked. Mia wasted no time andput the mug in front of him as he put some valis on the counter. "Thanks." Scyron said as he took a nip of his beer. It was of much better quality than the stuff he had drunk before. Mia looked at him for a second before walking of to another customer. The devil then put a more serious face on as he went back into thinking mode.

' _Alright. The Freya Familia has most likely set up those spies to find something ut about me. Could it be that they know about my true nature? No that's impossible. Still if I act to hasty I will only draw even more attention to myself than I'd like to. In the best case I can find some high Level adventurers to make a party and go with them down, but that will be difficult. I know it isn't forbidden but members of a familia seem to rather stick together than going alongside others into the dungeon._ ' He thought as his mind looked for an alternative solution.

' _And then there is the Loki Familia and the Hephaesteus Familia. I maybe just played with Loki's children there, but they have witnessed my demonic side though I didn't gave them my name. Kind of rude now that I think about it. There are two possible options now. One would be to venture as deep asI can into the dungeon at once, which should be a piece of cake actually, but that would also mean that 'that' would happen faster as well and I simply don't think I'm ready for 'that'. The second option would be to ask other adventurers and supporters to help them grinding, but that would be kind of hard, because no one trusts a stranger unless you are either very naive, optimistic or stupid. I could also try to join a familia, but I don't think a god's blessing and a demon mix well. And then there is the fourth alternative..._ ' Scyron thought as he shook his head at 'that' thought. ' _No. I still don't even know if this even works and the same goes for 'that' as well._ ' He thought as he downed his beer in one swing.

"Damn the beer tastes here good." He said.

"I'm glad to hear that nya." A familiar cat-like voice said as Scyron shot up from his seat and looked at a familiar brunette cat person waitress.

"Since when were you standing there?" Scyron asked.

"Not for long nya. Just long enough to over-nya-look you looking at your beer like nyou had a bad day nya." Arnya said as Syron's eye brow twitched slightly at her speaking habit.

"Is there any reason why you are always say 'nya' next to the fact that you are a cat person?" Scyron deadpanned.

"Of Course nya! I'm taking nya lot of pride in my heritage." Arnya said with her chest puffed out. Scyron mentally sighed at this.

' _This place is weird, but probably only as weird as for them YGGDRASIL would be weird._ ' He thought as he put a few valis in her hand and went for the stairs. "Keep the rest as tips. I'll be in my room." Scyron said as he grabbed his helmet and walked up to his room. Inside of it he sat down on his bed as he looked down at his shadow, which wriggled a little. The shadow demon rose up from the ground, forming a silhoutte like a slime's only had it multiple red eyes. "Even if I'm engaged by the Freya Familia directly, joining them would only give me more trouble, but so would defeating them. Especially when the highest ranked adventurer is in their ranks. If it would be someone else, I could simply mop the ground with them, but that guy is a symbol for that familia. The pinnacle of adventurer's growth in power. Well so far..." Scyron said to himself.

He then opened his inventory and brought out one specific item. [Prometheus], the only World Class Item he had ever achieved to obtain and that just by chance. Well he was lucky to have it at all. Most People didn't even had one or even seen one to begin with. He knew what this item did and he knew how it could be used, but he wasn't sure if it really was okay to unleash it's power upon this world. Sighing he put it away again and toook out another book filled the demons that he could summon. But while he looked through Demon Marauders, Mages and Wendigos he couldn't help himself, but asking himself a simple question.

"Why did I save them?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Loud foots steps were echoing through a dark and wet cave. Armor rattled by the constant shifting of the metal plates. Pants of exhaustion and a lack of oxygen were still echoing through the cave. There was little light in it as only a few lamps on the back of the armored figure were providing light.

"Dammit what is going on? Where are the others? What are those things?" It was a young man with messy brown hair and eyes. The body was covered in steel armor without an helmet though. The young man leaned againt the wall of the cave as he drew ragged breaths and sweat dripped down his face. At the hip he had two scabbarns, but only one held a sword.

It was supposed to be an easy mission outside of the city. A few days ago lifestock of the local farms had disappeared and their tracks had led them to this cave. In fear that people could be the next victims the villagers had asked in Orario for help and a group of 8 adventurers had taken the Job. It wasn't really unusual that quests came from outside of the city. Multiple times monsters had escaped the dungeon and were now haunting the land. The party had assumed a group of goblins or perhaps kobolds to be responcible, but they weren't even to be compared to the Horror that now housed this cave.

The man suddenly shot up and looked into the darkness he came from. A wet dripping sound rang through the air and it was coming closer. Now a loud hiss was also to be heard. The man's face became horrified as he ran through the tunnel.

"I Need to get out. I need to get out of here!" He panted as he could see a light at the end of the tunnel. He basically sprinted to it, only to fall down from a quite tall height. Groaning he picked himself up as winced in pain. "Damn that hurt." he muttered as he rolled on his back to force his body up with his hands, but as he rolled over he came face to face with empty eyesockets of a skull. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The man screamed as he lept up on his feet at this. All blood seemed to have been drained from his face.

The bones of the lifestock, that had disappeared, littered the ground and was basically dumped here as a small hill. Also multiple swords, each unique in it's design, were stabbed into the ground like tombstones. The man had to swallow in order to not vomit at this Picture. But then he heard something. It was a different type of noise. More like a shuffeling that came from above. Also small rocks seemed to fall to the ground as they fell on the bones of the dead animals.

"What do we have here?" A voice said. "A human? How interesting. Normally they bring me some animal to eat, but dead. No. They didn't brought you here. You found your way on your own. In that case you'll have a lot to tell me in the future." The voice said. Slowly the young man looked up before screaming. In the next moment a pair of jaws closed around him, swallowing the man whole.

* * *

 _On the next day_

The demonic YGGDRASIL Player wasn't going out of his room this morning as he was experimenting. Right now there were three beings inside his room. Scyron himself, the shadow demon he had summoned and now a third demon. It looked like a rodent similiar to a rat or a mouse, but it had a pair of bat wings and on it's forehead sat a horn. It was just a small monster, though their attacks dealt a curse debuff which could get quite annoying for not very experienced players. The small creature seemed to behave like a normal rat, though a very smart one at that Point as it stood on it's hindlegs and looked at Scyron as if it was expecting him to do something. It's yellow eyes with slit pupils simply looked at him.

"And another summoning per day wasted on such a small creature. But then again if it was bigger it would be harder to hide and most of my summons are unfortunately bigger." Scyron thought loud as he looked at a book that laid on the table. As he sat down at it the small rodent climbed up one of the legs and actually stood next to the book. Flipping the pages over he looked for another creature to summon, though his possibilities inside this room were rather limited as he didn't want Mama Mia or the waitresses or anyone to find out about this. He then dismissed the thought of summoning another demon and the summoned rodent as he closed the book and put it into his inventory before he donned his armor.

He made his way back to the dungeon as it was almost midday. The Shadow Demon kept being disguised as his shadow as he began to pounder about that topic. The very fact that the monster was still there was something Scyron didn't understand. In YGGDRASIL summons were supposed to disappear after a certain amount of time, but the demon had kept him company for more than two days now. Scyron had multiple theories why the demon hadn't disappeared yet. One of them was that the concentration of energy that was related to holy and unholy creatures was in this world very high, allowing summoned demons and most likely angels to simply maintain their physical form on this world. Another theory was that the summons wouldn't disappear at all. He shook the thought out of his head as he entered the first floor. He could spent his time at another time with that topic. For now he had to kill something.

After a few hours of killing every monster that crossed his path and he had descended to the 5th floor out of boredom. However in that moment a scream rag through the corridors of the floor accompanied by the angry roar of a monster. He turned to the direction the scream came from as he ran towards it. Just as he reached the end of the tunnel he saw how a familiar white-haired boy was getting cornered by a minotaur. Reacting on instinct Scyron grabbed his greatsword and reared his arm back.

Actually Scyron was mainly a magic caster, but he had at least one warrior related job class to defend himself in close combat. With all the PKers in YGGDRASIL additional protection had been necesarry. That was why he needed a good shot right now. The sword became surrounded by a blue aura which made the sword glow.

"[Blade Bumerang]." Scyron said as he hurled his weapon forward. The sword flew through the air until it cut the drawn back arm of the minotaur clean off. The monsters screamed in pain as rivers of blood streamed out the stump. The blade did a Loop and flew right back into Scyron's hand.

The minotaur turned around to meet him with a fierce glare, which Scyron returned until Aiz suddenly shot through the tunnel and sliced the minotaur's leg, forcing it on it's knee. Again the bovine creature roared in pain, but in that moment it was the most vulnerable. Scyron used the opening and swung his fist right against the monster's face, making the head crash into the wall and caving it's snout in in a way it shouldn't be bent. Ais then quickly finished the job and sliced the monster in two as it gave a last pain filled cry as it disintegrated into smoke and a fist sized magic stone.

For a moment there was an awkward silence in the dungeon as Scyron and Ais looked at one another, before Scyron nodded and looked at Bell who looked stunned at the two. He was completely covered in blood from head to toe. Then he suddenly bolted away.

"Eh?" Scyron and Ais, who was quiter, said confused. The demon sighed before he turned around and picked up the magic stone.

"Here." He said as he threw the stone over to Ais, who easily caught it. "See it as a thank you for helping to save that newbie's skin." He said as he bowed out of politeness towards Ais. The blonde only tilted her head in confusion.

"Is he your friend?" She asked.

"Not really. I barely know him to be honest. But I don't think that it would be righteous to let someone die when I can prevent that from happening." Scyron said as he looked at Ais once again and turned around. "Until we met again Ais Wallenstein." He said before making his way out of the dungeon, leaving a rather confused girl in his wake.

Still as soon as he left a sudden nagging feeling started to appear in his mind.

' _Why did I save them? Why did I save him? Why? They are nothing, but mortals. They should handle their problems on their own. After everything that human players have done so far in the past to me it would be understandable to just leave them to their deaths. So why?_ ' He thought as he went back on the Surface. ' _I just don't get it._ '

* * *

 **And that's all for now folks. Thank you for reading and I also thank everyone who posted their opinions in the reviews. You are really helpful ;3. Please Keep writing your comments, opinions and/or suggestions in the reviews or send me a PM.**

 **In any case, I apologise for not uploading fluently, but I have a real life like everyone else. I'm busy with other things IRL and I can't be online 24/7. I have still many ideas swarming my mind, what is incredibly distracting.**

 **Now rather bad news, Danmachi has no german version of it's light novels, meaning that the only material I can work with is the anime and the Danmachi wiki. I know it's bad, but that's simply how it is. I can't change it. Meaning that I have to assume, predicte and be more creative with everything that comes after the anime, because it is sure as heck that animes like Danmachi or No Game, No Life won't get second anime seasons, but instead some kind of OVAs or even a movie that only make people temporary satisfied. That's about that.**

 **And now as an apology for making you wait so long an honest trailer to this story, which I simply wrote last winter out of boredom. (Inspired by Smosh. I don't own that either.)**

* * *

This trailer is rated H for honest.

From the author of Reaper of a New World and Entomophobia comes another Overlord crossover Story. But instead of reapers, dragons and insects, there are this time gods, mortals and demons.

Chthonian Infernalis

Come to a RPG like world that has suprisingly only one dungeon, which makes the city above it to the only really releveant place on this entire world to the story since the rest is like an ordinary world during the renassaince. A world in which the very gods of various mythologies have descended to earth in order to enjoy their lifes among the mortals because they were bored.

Wait they actually admit that heaven is totally boring? Damn I guess Aqua wasn't so wrong. And why are so many of them genderbender? (Censored Screen) Oh right... fan service...

But now a newer, better and more terrifying creature appears in this world. Someone with knowledge how the dungeon could work and how to beat it. A gamer. (Shows the gamer from the South Park episode 'Make love, not warcraft') Oh come on!

Join the demonic YGGDRASIL player Scyron on his journey through the dungeon and beyond as he meets already familiar characters like:

Bell Cranel, the boy who gets all the girls in this show and still doesn't get it even when every girl looks at him blushing like popping the question any moment. And only notices it when someone openly says it right in his face.

(Shows scene where Syr confesses to him.) Or ear in this case. Hey don't act suprised about that Bell. It's only natural for a girl that already had a crush on you to fall even more for you when you do the impossible in a positive way.

Welf Crotzo, the craftsman from a famous Family that is famous and infamous for their legacy, but he turned that down anyway, because of his ideals.

Lilly Ruka Arde, the loli girl, which is actually a very small and cute teenager and the non human companion of this fantasy series. Oh and she has a crush on Bell.

Hestia, the goddess with a crush on Bell too and a deity, that can offer nothing, but her kindness. She's the greek goddess of hearth isn't she? So she should be a natural in familias. Then why is her familia so damn small?!

Loki, the not awesome and good looking super villian of Marvel's Thor, but a red haired flat chested pervert, who's only going for her child Ais' butt and alcohol. She's probably the life force of every party.

(Play 'look at that booty' while showing a montage of Ais when ever she has her back to the camera and zoom to her butt. Then when Bell collides with his face with her rump, Loki with an angry expression. Inception sound effect) Triggered.

Freya, the manipulative bitch behind many bad events, which makes her as dead to me as Albedo from Overlord and Esdeath from Akame ga Kill!. I cannot be the only one who thinks that such people are just digusting. (Shows Freya in her light 'attire'.) AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON ALREADY?!

So gear up, fetch your world class items and prepare for another story that most likely will take years to write.

Starring

Childhood Innocence (Bell)

Neo in disguise (Hestia)

Puppy Eyes (Lily)

Hammer Time (Welf)

Wendy's (Syr)

Kirsten Stewart's Face Expression (Ryuuon)

Bitch Level: Goddess (Freya)

Not Warrior Takemikazuchi (Takemikazuchi)

Not a pirate (Hephaestus)

Manny, the mammoth (Ganesha)

The next hangover (Loki)

Poker Face (Ais)

Not Wolverine (Bete)

Shiroe (Riveria)

EEP! (Lefiya)

Liz and Patty (Tiona and Tione)

Indiana Hermes (Hermes)

Azusa Yumi (Asfi Andromeda)

AND

Diablo (Scyron)

The god forsaken world: Raising hell

* * *

 **And now that's all for now. It will get harder to write and upload anything in the next weeks and months now, so I'll try to finish what I've started so far.**

 **I hope I see you next time. Have a nice day ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danmachi or Overlord or any referred genre in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 5: It is not wrong to give some people a piece of their mind!

* * *

After having teleported to the first floor as soon as he was out of what he presumed to be Ais' range of sensoric abilities and spent a few more minutes with killing monsters that were unfortunate enough to cross his path, Scyron walked up the long staircase to the surface. He knew that something wasn't right with this girl. Among the other members of the Loki Familia, which he had met so far, she had something on her that he couldn't quite grasp. While gods had this divine aura around them that made his demon side want to tear them apart limb for limb and other actions that couldn't be called 'good', this girl basically radiated something that similiar, but weaker. It wasn't really divine and more present like a shadow, but he still saw that she had some kind of potential that the others had not. And then there was the way she acted. Almost emotionless she speaks and looks while being civil. In battle she also barely shows any emotion. Scyron had seen that on the 50th floor. She was always concentrated and observed her surroundings very good. With other words, she was a very talented fighter, if she could act like that even in mortal danger. He could understand her almost inhumane behaviour.

And things that Scyron didn't understood were quite outnerving for the demon player from YGGDRASIL. There were two reasons for this behaviour. The first was that Scyron believed to be more or less a rational person, that would think about a problem first before approaching it. during his time on Earth he had not just to drivebolts into concrete and steel or drive vehicles with materials to a construction side, but also to control the work of himself and his fellow workers. Thanks to the inhumane conditions and the current state of Earth tasks such as maintaining of buildings or other things such as servers like in the case of YGGDRASIL had become very expensive, meaning people with money mostly tried to avoid it.

The second reason was probably from his time in the game. Because YGGDRASIL didn't gave the player too much informations about lore, dungeons, monsters, items, environment etc. the player had to figure everything out themselves and that was possible in two ways. One was that other people told you about it. The disadvantage was that you couldn't be sure that the information they gave you was right and didn't just try to lure you into an open and isolated field to PK you. The second possibility was the bolder one and meant to just settle out into the world on your own. Here you had to be somewhat prepared for everything possible such as hostile environments, all different kinds of monsters, crossing path with other players that you didn't knew and many others. While the second option was giving the Player more certainty about the gathered data it still had the risks of failing miserably.

Actions in the game had to be planned carefully in order to prevent getting oneself killed in the process. A miscalculation could have fatal consequences even for a group of level 100 players such as the informations given about a raid boss. That's why he made a mental note to observe this Ais Wallenstein before making his judgement about her capabilities and strength.

He reached the entrance of the dungeon as looked up a sunny summer sky again. Scyron walked out the dungeon's entrance as he began to look for the reason why he left the dungeon in the first place. Narrowing his eyes at the crowd of adventurers and supporters that walked in the dungeon it was rather hard to find a specific person in this sea of people. Even for someone with sharp senses looking for someone with such an unusual haircolor like Bell. As he walked through the crowd he could hear what the people said about him and felt the stares directed at him, but he couldn't care less right now. He had heard all kinds of things from them already. Some were in awe of his hear, others through him greedy looks as if they were about to steal his stuff righ in broad day light. One person once had tried to do that and ended as a screaming and whining mess on the ground, belging him to stop as Scyron had just grabbed the wannabe thief's wrist and twisted it (maybe a bit too strong). Some people even said he might have killed another adventurer and stole the gear, because he was still relatively new in the adventurer business.

' _That stupid naive boy. Running away like a rabbit that just escaped a trap. And that boy wants to be a adventurer and a hero on top of that? He was either very confident in his abilities or had no idea what it means to be an adventurer at all. I'll probably have to be around him 24/7 so he won't get himself killed as soon as he steps into the dungeon._ ' Scyron thought as he walked down the street as he simply followed something that was better than looking for the boy blindly. It was a series of crimson foot prints that made their way towards the adventurer's guild. At first Scyron thought that perhaps a miniature Blood Meat Hulk, an undead monster from YGGDRASIL, might be running around, but then he remembered that Bell had been soaked from head to toe with the minotaur's blood when Ais cleaved it in two, coloring his White hair crimson. Now the devil didn't knew if a monster could get sick or if it's blood could be poisonous to other creatures like it was sometimes in games or fantasy novels the case, but he immediately knew whose foot prints those were. ' _This boy is truly the pinnacle of all lucky morons that I've met so far. And those are quite a few._ ' Scyron thought as he walked after the bloody footprints. Along the way he could hear people laughing about a certain 'newbie, that has overestimated himself'. That too was enough proof for the demon that it was that stupid child. However before he could do one more step he felt again how his anti-spying spells reacted to block out a certain stalker.

"Can't someone have one moment of peace and quite?" Scyron growled as he almost cast a spell that would have done some 'serious' damage to whoever had tried spy on him again. However deciding that it was better to not do that (at least now) he simply sighed and continued to follow the tracks. They indeed lead right to the adventurer's guild where a pink haired worker of the guild was already cleaning the floor in front of the building with a mop and a bucket of water. ' _Right, modern Technology is still not invented yet. Too bad that I have other things to do._ ' Scyron thought as he stepped over the cleaned floor to not soil it with new dirt. Scyron then simply walked inside the adventurer's guild, however just as he entered the ground floor of the building he immediately caught eye of a certain white-haired boy who was being lectured by a certain brunnette half-elf.

"Seriously alone to the 5th floor?" Eina said as she leaned over the table at which both humanoids sat. Scyron had already thought that she was like the big sister of this organisation, but seeing it in action was just amusing. However, he still had to talk with that boy about what had happened so he walked over to them. Being a tall white armored knight quickly drew the attention of both talking persons to him.

"Hello Eina-san." He greeted the brunette half elf.

"Ah hello Scyron-san. It's been a while." Eina greeted the white armored demon as Bell seemed to shrink even more at the imposing armor.

"Indeed it has. I see you already heard from him what had happened in the dungeon." He said before looked down at Bell, who in return seemed to want to leap right out of a window. "Hey calm down boy. I'm not going to eat ya, you know? We met before, remember? Or is that how you repay kindness to people that saved you?" Scyron asked in a friendly tone as he extended his hand towards the boy for a handshake.

"N-No of course not. Thank you very much for helping me." Bell said in a very fast pace as he bowed down. Scyron sweatdropped as he had almost not understood what the boy had said, before waving him off.

' _Boy this guy is an embarrassment to himself._ ' Scyron thought. "It was nothing really. You were in danger and almost got yourself killed. You were lucky that Ais and I were nearby otherwise you would be now beef for that for that minotaur." He said before he turned his head to Eina. "So you're his advisor too?" He asked.

"That's right. However a certain rookie doesn't seem to be taking my advices very serious." Eina said, adjusting her glasses. Bell wanted to protest, but Scyron butted right in.

"You really should listen to her Bell. It's after all their job and responcibility to make yure you don't charge in blindly." He laughed, before patting Bell on the back. "I'm kidding. I'm just messing with you, but you really have still a long way to go." Scyron said.

"Said the guy who fought his way down to the lower floors of the dungeon all on his own and has become an adventurer after Bell." Eina said. The look on Bell's face transformed from embarrassment to shock and wonder as he looked up to the knight. Scyron narrowed her eyes at the half elf, before brushing the upcoming irritation aside.

"True, but that has nothing to do with that." Scyron said as his voice became serious as he looked at Eina. "Eina, what was a minotaur doing on the 5th floor? These monsters should appear on harder and deeper floors than the 5th. Don't tell me you have started slacking." He said. Eina put a hand to her chin as she thought about it.

"It is indeed strange. Without a factor from outside, minotaurs normally stay in their habitat." She said.

"Indeed. Perhaps someone or something made them go up." Scyron said.

"Perhaps, but it was a single minotaur wasn't it? Also to investigate this would take some time, not to mention that most evidences would be lost by now." Eina pointed out.

' _Only if you walk. But I know a few shortcuts._ ' Scyron thought while smiling smugly behind his helmet. "Perhaps it was a single one. I haven't seen a second of them up there at least. Anyway, did you want to ask Eina something, Bell-kun?" He asked the boy, whose face lit up in a cherry red color.

"W-well I just wanted to know i-if miss Eina knew something about miss W-Wallens-stein..." Bell said shifting uncomfortably from side to side, while blushing madly. Scyron knew what this meant and he was facepalming to this.

"Really Bell? Really?" He asked the boy, who gave him a confused look. Eina meanwhile thought about it.

"Ais Wallenstein. She's a very prominent member of the Loki Familia and is famous for her name Princess of Blades. It is rumrored that she has turned down a thousand marriage proposals already." The half-elf said. Scyron nodded at this. Sure his world was hard and cruel, but there were still some kind of prominents whose life was like a walking story for newspapers. It was disgusting. And this girl was certainly not bad looking so it wasn't really suprising for him to hear that. This world was far behind the Earth he grew up on and the social and national structure were still something that Scyron had to learn about, but he was sure as hell that there were still politicial marriages or men, that viewed their wifes as decoration.

"Yeah, but does she have already someone?" Bell asked a bit impatiently.

"If she has lover? Mhmm... I don't think so." Eina said.

"That's great!" Bell beamed with a large smile on his face. Eina then however adjusted her glasses in such a way that made it impossible to see her green eyes due the reflection of light on the glasses.

"But due her status in such a powerful familia like the Loki Familia, your chances with her are like zero." She said. Bell's face dropped into a depressive frown as Scyron crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Ah yes. The things that unobtainable are the ones we desire the most." He said. "But did you really think you could just ask her out for a date just because she saved your life?" Scyron asked as the depressive aura that Bell emitted only intensified. The demon sighed at this as he pat Bell's shoulder. "Perhaps you get a chance to talk with her if you don't bolt away again like a complete idiot. But do not worry Bell. I'm sure you can handle this and work on your self-confidence."

"I don't know if you want to make me feel better or worse..." Bell mumbled. Scyron just chuckled.

"Oh yes, I'm just trying to make you feel worse. Give me some more of your misery so I can bath in it." Scyron said sarcastically, before turning serious again. "But now to be honest you shouldn't overdoing it. It might be true that you gain more experience with every fight, but blindly charging in won't do any good for an unexperienced guy like you. Go only as far as you know that you can actually return. If you can beat the monsters on one floor without getting yourself handed back, go to the next. One step after another you will reach your goal. That's simply how it is." He said crossing his arms. Bell looked up to the armored adventurer with an hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Really?" He asked.

"How else?" Scyron replied as he sat down next to the Boy. "When I started I always got beaten by weak monsters that most others could defeat with one swing of their sword. But did I gave up? No I didn't. I worked hard on myself and when I was strong enough to beat those weak monsters I took on the next stronger ones. Over and over again I hit the ground, but I didn't cave in. I didn't give up. With time you will become strong enough to even take on that Minotaurs like they are nothing but goblins." The devil said, though he almost said a monster from YGGDRASIL that he wasn't sure if it did existed in this world. ' _Why the hell am I encouraging this boy? He's still above level 5. A lower lifeform. But then again..._ ' He thought.

"Thank you very much Scyron-dono!" Bell bowed down at this.

"I'm not the one you should thank. At least not the only one." Scyron said. "Remember that you bolted off without even thanking Ais." Bell's face flushed red at this as he looked down. "But don't worry. I'm sure we will meet her again." Scyron said giving the boy a thumps up. "Can I leave the rest to you Eina-san?"

"Well that's my job after all." The half elf said with a smile.

"I see. In that case I'll be off then. See'ya." The demon said waving at the two before walking out the guild hall. ' _This boy... it seems we all start small, huh?_ ' He thought. Now he knew why he helped Bell. It was because Bell reminded him a lot of how he had been when he had been a simple imp that just had started playing YGGDRASIL. Because being an heteromorph in YGGDRASIL, he had to start with one of the starting races. One couldn't simply begin as an archangel or archdemon. All different groups of player races basically had initial races such as for example for demons imps or for undead were zombies and skeletons available. Then came more advanced races with higher stats such as devils, vampires and dullahans. And then came final races which were like the dead end of evolution, which meant that no matter what the Player couldn't transcend into an higher evolved race such as the undead overlord was the end of the skeleton Evolution line.

Back then he was nothing, but a door mat for other players. He was constantly stepped on, pked for fun and always got the shortest end when it came to item drops. That changed only slightly when he became a devil since he might got higher stats, but it wasn't easy to maintain this Level as he was still a walking target for practicing attacks and spells for the human races.

But then he was taken in by the Infernal League. Together they managed to reach heights that Scyron didn't even knew about back then. That was before it was disbanned after the loss of their dungeon. The memory clung to Scyron's soul like glue, but it was what made him form his guild Chthonian Infernalis after all. Even if he was the only member and had no dungeon, it was this memory of his friends that kept him going. And he wished that he wasn't the only one of the guild to be transported into this world so they could come back together, talk about what had happened in all These years both in YGGDRASIL and the real world and then go back on new adventures together.

Scyron shook his head at this. He didn't even knew if his friends had been only at this point or if they had deleted their accounts by now as they all had cut their ties with him and one another. He couldn't even have looked on his friend list to check on it even if he wanted to. It made him feel lonely and abandonned. Casted aside like some broken tool that couldn't serve it's original purpose anymore.

' _No don't think like that! There is always hope so don't snuff it out before you even tried!_ ' He mentally yelled at himself. ' _It might be my fault, no it was my fault that we had disbanned, but...I still want to see them again. Even if it is only for a moment. Damn I sound childish._ ' Scyron thought. He walked towards the Hostess of Fertility as he again felt how this stalker tried to breach his defenses. ' _Quite presistent aren't we? I wish I knew who would try to spy on me so I could rip their blind eyes out, since they simply cannot read the large Keep Out! sign writen on all these spells._ ' He thought annoyed as he reached the inn. Stepping inside he greeted the waitresses before he made his way to the room to close the door and unequip his armor. Back in his casual clothes he sat on the bed and fell backwards on it. He wasn't tired the slightest, however he was mentally a little exhausted. He simply had no idea what he should do. Going in the dungeon was good to relief stress however he had the feeling that his own actions within the dungeon might have lead to the minotaur incident earlier.

As far as Scyron could grasp it was that the dungeon acted like a giant organism and the monsters within acted like white blood cells to destroy invading bacteria and viruses in order to maintain the health of the organism. When he had spent a longer time on the 58th floor he had faced slightly stronger monsters over time, which meant that the dungeon had recognised and learned that Scyron was a far more dangerous opponent that the adventurers. This in return could have lead the dungeon to rise it's 'security level' which would have lead in return to the appearance of the minotaur on the 5th Floor. However as Scyron thought about it he was getting more and more evidence that that couldn't be right.

Minotaurs usually spawned on the lower regions of the dungeon around the 10th to the 17th floor. However even when Scyron caused havoc earlier in the lower regions of the dungeon he never saw a change of the dungeon monsters' behaviour. And then there was Ais Wallenstein who had appeared right in the moment after Scyron had launched his attack. Did she knew that the minotaur was up there? Why did she track it down so far from where her familia was supposed to be? It made no sense to the demon. He cursed himself for not asking that but then it would have been suspicious if his adventurer persona knew about the sudden retreat from the 50th Floor, that only the Loki Familia members could have known and his real self. Sighing he sat up on his bed.

He then grabbed a book from his inventory. It was a simple item that the player could use to write things down. For example he had a book with all spells that he knew and could cast from YGGDRASIL, which had taken 2 hours straight to write down in every detail, from MP that were used to cast the spell to it's effects. Quite a detailed work from some role player. However this book was more for enjoyment. It was a book with sketches of various things that Scyron had drawn. He would never admit it to any stranger, neither from YGGDRASIL or the real world, but he was actually a fan of the old comic book heroes from the old books that were no longer produced. There was no reason why someone would draw how some superhero would save the world that was doomed to fall apart anyway.

However when Scyron had laid eyes on them, his inner child screamed as he basically absorbed stories of heroes and villians with supernatural powers to either save or destroy the world. Also they sometimes had cool outfits that inspired some YGGDRASIL player to customize their armor after their example. Though Scyron had drawn a few of his ideas in this book he never published any to make money. Instead it was just an empty dream that was doomed to fail anyway. Speaking of villians another thought crossed his mind.

 _'Now that I've revealed my demon self the Loki Familia might spill the beans and tell all the other gods about the demon within the dungeon. I really don't need an inquisition force of adventurers in the dungeon to be honest._ ' He sighed. ' _I guess I should stick to the dungeon and then explore the city a little more, however I could need a bot more Intel. But from where?_ ' After thinking for a minute or so about the pros and cons of the possible candidates to spy on he made a decision as he nodded to himself. ' _I think I'm going to say hello to Loki again. My last introduction was a bit short wasn't it?_ ' He thought as he changed into his demon persona. After donning his armor and putting on the mask he stood in his room and cast a few spells. "[Invisibility]. [False Life Data]. [Higher Mind]." He said as the devil opened the window and looked back at the Shadow Demon that still had not disappeared like it would have in the game. "Stay here and keep an eye on the room. I'll be back tonight." Receiving a nod from the shadow as it crept beneath the bed, the archdevil spread his wings as he flew outside the room. The summon he left behind only closed the window after that.

* * *

 _Later_

Flying over the large city of Orario took much less time than going through the streets and alleys of the city. Also this way he avoided to be detected by the citizens of the town, which might Panic too fast or jump conclusions. He could already see the Twilight Manor. The sun started to set as the Loki Familia returned from their failed expedition to their home the Twilight Manor. Now manor was perhaps the wrong word to say it as the building itself looked more like a small castle. The building was surrounded by walls guarded by a few of the members. The Loki Familia wasn't the second strongest familia for nothing and they had no problem to show it to everyone in Orario. Especially not their rival the Freya Familia.

Scyron arrived at the Twilight Manor as the adventurers were walking over the large courtyard and pushing the wagons over to the storage to put them somewhere dry and safe, while putting back unused items into their place for other members to use and drop items to sell them later. Scyron had only casted [Invisibility] on himself so he didn't scare everyone to death with his sudden appearance. He had to say that he had taken interest in the second strongest familia as their position had many advantages. Also he could study the adventurers a bit better than stalking them through the dungeon. Just as he was Standing at the sidelines he began to cast another spell.

"[Summon Low Tier Demon]. [Invisibility]. [Silent Move]." He casted as he felt how the small demonic monster appeared next to him behind a small bush so that no one noticed the glyph that would have given away his position. He turned his head to the small creature that even he couldn't see, but feel. It was weird but he had some kind of mental connection of some sort that allowed him to know if his summon was actually still there. "Find the office or meeting room of Loki and stay there. Require reconnaisance and stay hidden." he said in a whisper as he got a small sound from the creature as it made it's way inside the manor. He himself was now Walking at the very back of the group right behind a certain pink clad elf, which he recognised.

' _Isn't that this girl from the dungeon? She seems to be down for some reason. Well figures when you are the weakest and feel like a burden to everyone else in the raid._ _Perhaps I should give her one of my books for learning tier based magic, but then again the magic of this world seems to require incarnations and longer casting times. I guess that makes me the abnormal one here._ _I think I have felt the same way as this girl when I was younger, but this is however how it was. Not everyone could be the main damage dealer or the wildcard. Also a guild needs more than just muscle power. Craftsmen and other classes that were more for roleplaying were quite useful to support fellow players. And seeing how big and how much influence a guild can get here, it's save to say that they are basically the guilds of this world._ ' He thought as his mind wandered back to his comerades. He remembered that Mako sometimes had felt down for not being useful for the guild during raids as he had back to that point more focused on production job classes such as chef.

Scyron chuckled silently at this, before concentrating back on the task at hand. ' _I hope my summon will find the goddess. I mean this place is huge and it is so small. She could be anywhere. It was already luck that I met her in my adventurer persona. I wouldn't be suprised if she didn't left the manor for..._ ' However he was cut of by the loud banging of a door as just the very goddess was running out the manor right at the group with a smile that looked just fake, but somehow Scyron could tell that it wasn't. She sped towards her 'children' with a speed that seemed to rival that of a cheetah. ' _Or I'm wrong like I've been so many other times since I've come into this world. Wait. What's that?_ ' He thought as he noticed something odd about the goddess. Perhaps it was a part of him that resembled lust, but he could clearly picture how this woman wanted to grope Ais and her other female children. Apparantly his [Higher Mind] spell that ususally let's the player predict the movements of monsters and other players and his demonic nature combined had allowed him to see what was going to happen if nothing was going to stop this woman. He was lucky that his mask covered his face, because he wasn't sure if his [Invisibility] would hide the blush on his face. Sighing to himself he decided to change the plan slightly. Seeing what would have happened by the immensive amount of lust displayed by Loki, Scyron had to act like a gentleman.

"Did you all come back safely?" Loki said as she was ready to downright violate her children. Ais, Tiona and Tione moved out of the way as they were used to this already, but Lefiya couldn't move in panic. All she could do was making a panicked and slightly amusing 'Eehh?!' However Scyron, who was still invisible, grabbed Lefiya by her shoulders and put her out of the harm's way by simply lifting her up slightly and putting her back on her feet a bit further to his side. In midair the goddess couldn't change course and she had her eyes closed, so she slammed face first into his armored chest as he deactivated his [Invisibilty]. For Loki this however wasn't as amusing as it was for the devil while she held head in pain. "Ow! Oi! Did someone... cast [Stone... Hide]..." Loki's voice trailed off as she looked up to the full armor clad demon. When Loki looked up she immediately noticed the sinister looking, black armor and the yellow inhumane eyes. However before she could say something Scyron had cut her off.

"Oh sorry. Didn't saw you there. Are you hurt?" Scyron said as he wrapped his tail around Loki's waist and put her back on her feet. For Scyron it was sometimes incredible how much strength such a thin and rather weak looking appendage had. If it was as strong as it looked one could cut the spine like tail with a simple sword, but he knew better. It was most likely that his entire body was very durable because of his level. However he was sure that Loki wouldn't have taken any damage since she was technically on high level as well, though their powers were slightly sealed away.

"You!" Came the outcry (or squeak in the case of a certain elf, who must not be named) from a few adventurers as they shook out their stupor and reached for their weapons as Scyron released a sigh. He looked over his shoulder where a guard held a sword up to his neck.

"Seriously? I'm just coming over to say hello and the best you can come up with is a sword at the neck?" Scyron asked as he grabbed the weapon and crushed the metal into tiny shards, rendering one of the guards defenseless as he stumbled backwards in fear. "I think you should know better by now. I'm kind of disappointed." Scyron said. Loki then got up.

"Well, well what do we have here~?" Loki said as she took a few steps backwards to look at Scyron a bit better as if he was a fish on a hook. "A sentient monster? That's new. Or are you just a guy who likes dressing up just to tag along for Ais-san?" Loki said with a glare, but Scyron simply tilted his head as he didn't understood.

"Okay seriously, what does the blonde girl have to do with this? Look, I was just passing through as your group got into trouble and I helped them. Thanks would be appreaciated." Scyron said as he turned to Lefiya. "Though your intentions towards some of your children are a little...disturbing. Ever heard that it is illegal to abuse employees, especially sexually harrassing them, even if it is their employer?" He asked as Tiona walked up to Loki.

"Loki, he helped us back in the dungeon. Really. He said he's a demon." She said.

"Be careful. We don't know what he's capable off nor what he's doing here." Riveria said to the other adventurers as she remembered the destruction this individual had caused on the 50th floor. It was an understatement to say that she was afraid. Her entire body screamed with every fiber and every cell to run away, but neither her pride nor her duty would let her do so. Even if it meant that she would die here.

Ais was on high alert as well. Though she didn't sense any bad intent from the demon and the fact that he had helped them before she was still ready to engage this creature if he should try something funny. However, deep down she doubted that she could even make a scratch on this monster. All on his own he took out a massive Horde of monsters that she and her familia had struggled against while he simply threw spell after spell at them, without beating an eye. In fact, his Magic power seemed to rival Riveria's. Her grip on her sword Desperate tighten at this point.

"What? A demon?" Loki asked with a risen eyebrow as she looked at the bat like wings and the spine like tail. Gods usually had no very high opinion about demons especially since they basically were nothing but evil and unholy. However right now Loki could only see it, but not feel anything unholy. "Well he looks like one, but are you sure about that?" Loki asked sceptical. Scyron chuckled at this, earning confused looks by the others.

"If you believe me or not will change nothing about the truth. However if you insist I'll gladly prove it." He said as he spread his six wings.

"Sure whatever. I have no problem with...!" Loki stopped as Scyron released an massive amount of unholy energy. Unholy attacks were very effective against holy creatures such as angels and heavenly creatures, however what Scyron released was by no means dangerous or harmful. It was simple energy that took form in form of hellfire that engulfed his body and made lightning crack around him.

Loki and the adventurers next to him were rendered speechless, while Loki was looking afraid of him. Seeing this he concealed his presence again as Loki fall on her rump due the shock. It was as if she was just a small light that had been ecliped by the sun. The shock made it impossible for her to even utter a word. Scyron looked at her as he simply walked over to her and offered her a hand.

"Sorry about that. I didn't thought your reaction would be that intensive." He said. Loki looked at the masked face, then at his hand and back to his face."Uh... are you going to just sit there and stare at me?" Again there was no response from the goddess. Scyron sighed and hung his head at this, before shaking it. "Okay sorry for frightening you. I didn't mean to scare anyone. Especially not pretty ladies like you." Scyron said. Now that shook Loki out her stupor. She then grabbed his hand and was pulled back to her feet again.

"My my. A real cavalier aren't we?" Loki said back in her usual self. Scyron actually looked away from the goddess at this. It wasn't because what she said, but more because the lust that she emitted. It really was making Scyron think that the vikings not just had portraited her with the wrong gender because of her flat chest, but also due her flirty attitude. After all she was the goddess of mischief. Also Scyron was anything, but not used to the contact with the opposite gender. The members of the Loki Familia also looked with deadpans at this. However Scyron was cut out his thoughts when a familiar unfriendly voice rang through the air.

"What kind of bullshit are you talking about?" Bete asked. "There is no way someone would find Loki attractive." A few adventurers snickered at this as Scyron simply vanished and reappeared behind the werewolf so fast that at first no one noticed. The realization came when a strong wind was kicked up do the demon's fast movement.

"Now now, has your mother not taught you to be nice to girls? Or are you one of those children that hit other children, because you got a bad grade in school?" Scyron asked. Bete spun around aiming a kick against Scyron's neck, however his leg was effordlessly caught without even looking at it. Bete's eyes widened at this. "I see. Perhaps you need to come down from that high horse of yours." Scyron said as his lipless masked formed a smile.

"Let go you asshole." Bete snarled. Scyron frowned at the a-word. He really didn't like that word. Not. At. All.

"That's not very nice." He plainly said.

"Shut up and let go, you asshole." Bete said as he tried to kick him with the other leg as well, but it was caught like the other. When Bete was falling backwards Scyron let go of his legs. That was used immediately by the werewolf to regain his balance, however once again on his two feet the demon towered over him with unholy energy surging from his body. He leaned closer to Bete's wolf ears so the werewolf heard loud and clearly what he had to say in a neutral tone, so everyone could here it.

"Call me an asshole. One more time." Scyron said as he tilted his head slightly to listen very carefully to Bete's next words. The werewolf's lips twitched slightly at this as he simply couldn't resist the temptation and opened his mouth.

"Assho-OOAAHHHHH!" Before he could finish Scyron grabbed him by the collar and threw his arm up with all his strength, throwing up Bete in the process so fast and high that his form and scream slowly disappeared when he breached the clouds. The people on the ground only looked after the flying werewolf with their jaws dropped down, save for Riveria, who looked wary at the demon, Ais, who was only had her mouth open slightly in an o-shape, and Loki, who was just looking at the events in front of her, though she had to admit it was hilarious in it's own absurd way. "Whoops." Was all that Scyron said sweatdropping about the even for him unexpected outcome. He then turned back to the Loki Familia. "So now that Mr. Inpolite is right now flying up into the stratosphere, how about we talk now like civilised persons and not just brandish our weapons like some kind of cavemen?" He suggested. "So how was the walk back from the 50th Floor? It's a pretty long way up again." He said. None of the adventurers said anything at first.

"I don't think that you have to know that." Riveria said sternly. Scyron frowned a little at this.

"Hey it's not like I killed your friend. He's just keeping his mouth shut while the adults are talking." Scyron said. As he seemed to get no reaction at all from the adventurers he gave up. "Oh well. I guess we will have to talk another time then. I'll be taking my leave then. But first..." Scyron said as he looked up and walked a few steps to the west side of the courtyard when Bete came down again screaming in panic. However instead of landing on top of the cobblestone tiles, where his body most likely would have exploded like a ripe watermelon, Scyron caught the werewolf with one arm and put him down again on his feet, however Bete's legs gave in and he looked horrified at the demon player. "I hope you learned your lesson. And for everyone's sake get a fresh pair of pants." Scyron said as he turned back to the others. "Well, see you next time. Oh and you really shouldn't tell anyone what happened here. It would reflect quite bad on the second strongest familia to be defeated without a fight you know. Would be a shame if that would happen." He said in an innocent tone, though the smile on his face was as dark as the night. The unspoken threat was obvious to everyone. 'Tell anyone about this and I'll cut you all down.' would be a more direct way to say it, though Scyron did only thought slightly about actually doing this. His demonic side really was getting the better of him lately. "Bye bye. [Gate]." With that the demon vanished from the people's eyes through the portal, leaving the Loki Familia stunned and Bete with 'slightly' wet pants on the ground.

"Any suggestions about what we should do?" Riveria asked Loki.

"First off, we should keep quite about this...for now." Loki said as she worried about her children's wellbeing. Bete might not be the strongest, but he wasn't weak either. And if she lost Ais...it would be devastating. And then there was the aura this demon had emitted. Never before in her existence had she felt such a darkness. 'Even in heaven they must have felt this. It was like the burning hells just invaded this world all together.' She thought. She knew that she couldn't tell the others, but she also couldn't do nothing about it. Loki then brushed the thought aside and smiled like she usually did. "Now you guys must be all sweaty. So girls go under the showers and wash up. I'll wash your backs~." She said as her perverted behavior resurfaced. Everyone looked sweatdropping at her (safe for Lefiya, who was slightly squeaking in embarrassment).

' _Is she serious?_ ' Was the unspoken question that everyone asked themselves right now. Inwardly the goddess of mischief, however was screaming in fright. She really wanted to tell the other gods about this, but she would rather be stupid if she told everyone at the banquet in 2 days that a monster of enormous strength had apparantly escaped from the depths of hell itself expecting that there would be no consequences. The intensity of the unholy energy had been a little too much. On the other hand she was interested and somehow flattered at the demon's comment about her being pretty, though it could have been a trap. Meanwhile a small shadow crept beneath one of the book shelves in Loki's room as a pair of large eyes peered through the shadows of the furniture.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Night had fallen over the world once more as Scyron was again in the forest far away from Orario as he experimented with his powers. Right after the introduction at teh Twilight Manor he went back to the spot he had been before to continue his experiments.

In front of him laid a goblin nail, a drop item from the goblins of the dungeon. Next to it was the magic stone of the same creature. It wasn't much however if his theory was right he might got a bit closer to the nature of the dungeon. He stetched his hand out to the small nail as he began his experiment.

"[Resurrection]." He said as a bright light flooded the forest. The bright light lasted for several moments, before dying out and revealing the results to the demon. The Magic stone still laid on the ground unchanged, however the nail of the goblin had been enough to return the monster to it's orginal form. Though it was unconcious and laying on the ground as if it had fallen asleep it seemed to be fine. Scyron took the magic stone, before poking the creature with the handle of his his trident spear, causing the red eyes of the creature to open.

Immediately it let out a screech like a monkey and pounced away from the devil as it bared it's claws and fangs like a caught rat. Scyron said nothing as he simply swung the weapon once in a vertical slash, splitting the creature in the middle. Blood stained the grass and ground as the body halves fell to the ground with a wet thud. Scyron put his spear away and instead held out a small crystal. It was a rather useless item of YGGDRASIL to record sounds. It could be used to create distractions, but also to have something like a Audio diary.

"The result of using an drop item, that actually was part of the monster's body, was unexpected. The monster itself has shown hostile behaviour, but more like that of a feral animal than a blood thirsty killing machine. A magic stone was not required to resurrect the creature. In fact it doesn't seem to react to the resurrection at all. A hypothesis would be that the magic stone act as a connection to the dungeon itself and therefore manage to make multiple types of monsters react as one instead of killing one another. This Needs to be investigated later. Another theory would be that the magic stone are objects of foreign origin and get into the monster's Body after it's creation, but that has been rendered wrong by observing the process of a monster's spawning." Scyron said as he stepped closer to the corpse of the goblin.

"I am not good with anatomy of any lifeform, however as far as I can tell this creature possesses almost all necessary organs to be a functionating organism such as brain, lungs, heart and entrails. I would need to examine the corpse later on under better circumstances than this forest, however bringing a dead goblin to the inn would be more than weird. It would be better to destroy the corpse here and later to resurrect more of them in order to compare multiple specimen of the same species of monster." Scyron continued. "The monster species of goblins in this world is very different from the YGGDRASIL goblins like other monsters are as well. This breed of goblins has many sharp teeth and grows small horns like a crown on it's head. Their lower half is covered with primitive clothing which I presume is due the dungeon's spawning process. They have shown no sign of intelligence so far, making me wonder if goblins of this world are nothing, but primitive socialised animals."

The player deactivated the item as he destroyed the corpse with a [Black Hole], before continuing his experiments. He grabbed the goblin's, magic stone and channeled his own energy into the dark purple crystal. It was not much, but still enough to make the crystal change it's color to a shining red. It seemed to radiate a small bit of darkness itself.

" _How interesting. It seems like my own demonic energy has fueled this little crystal with that much energy that it now had become a piece of unholy energy itself. Perhaps I'll be able to use these stones for something in the future." The demon said as he put the crystal away. 'I wish there would be monsters around Orario, so I wouldn't need to always go into the dungeon to test my summons' strength against the local monsters. I'm almost constantly walking on hot coals. If one of those adventurers would see me summon a creature like those high level demons I'd be forced to kill them. Though I'd like to study the Magic of those falnas. Would be interesting to see how they are gathering EXP and let their donners level up._ ' He thought as he returned to his experiments.

After several hours of experimenting with all kinds of monsters and items from the dungeon he used [Gate] to get back to Orario just as the sun slowly crept over the horizon and painted the dark nightsky with warm colors.

Back inside his room he was greeted by the Shadow Demon that was patiently waiting like a guard dog. Ever since he had heard that the Freya Familia Looks for him, he has risen his security meassures further and further. Though introducing himself to Loki was meant more as a simple contact it was also a warning to prevent them to talk too much. If they did it wouldn't just be humiliating, but also very dangerous for them. After all these monsters in the dungeons were stronger than average human beings and the adventurers were stronger than them, but were they really strong enough to take on him? The answer was clear. No they were not. And that was why they had to be careful as well.

Shaking his head Scyron got into his bed and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

The adventurer hung in the air with arms and legs tied up by long tentacles. Their vice like grip held him perfectly in the air as the Young man couldn't move at all. He could move his neck, but that didn't help the slightest as he was face to face with the monster tha lived within this cave. It's eyes were all directed to him. The adventurer knew that he wouldn't leave this place alive, but he was suprised as the monster asked him trivial questions about what was outside the cave.

"So you came here because the animals I ate were lifestock of a nearby village? I see. However I have you known that now I have hunted them, but my subordinates. Until now I cannot leave this place yet. And what you told me makes things even worse." The monster said as it's long appendages tightened around the adventurer's limbs, making him grunt in discomfort.

"What do you mean?" The man said.

"That is unimportant for you. I'm sorry, but I cannot let you leave this cave." With that another pair of tentacles came out the darkness and grabbed head of the man, who screamed and trashed around desperately, before his neck was snapped. The monster sighed. "How unfortunate. At least you will have one more to eat now." With that the monster threw the body away as it head how something crept towards the body. Then there was a dripping and hissing sound as well as well as the cracking of bones. The monster made it's way back into it's lair where it stabbed the sword of the adventurer into the ground, before falling dormant again.

 _'The surface is like that huh? I really should try and find a way out of here. But I can't really leave these alone, but they won't leave me. For now I need some sleep and think about it tomorrow._ ' It thought.

* * *

 _A couple of hours later_

Scyron woke up by the loud banging on his locked door. The wood groaned and cracked in protest as the demon almost fell out of the bed at the sound. However the reason he got up in the first place was the fact that the shadow demon had already grown sharp blade-like limbs and was ready to skin whoever was rude enough to wake him at this hour alive.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He exclaimed almost panicking as he put on his usual clothes and walked over to the door as his shadow demon fused back with his shadow. Unlocking and opening the door he came face to face with no one else, but the one and only Mama Mia.

"Well awake aren't we?" She said crossing her arms, while she didn't look too happy.

"Who wouldn't after being woken up like this?" Scyron replied tiredly as he looked at the older woman. "Sorry if I overslept. I couldn't find any rest yesterday and fell asleep some time after midnight." He said as he faked to rub the sleep out of his eyes. In fact he was wide awake after Mia had banged against his door. Speaking of which it was dented in slightly and the wood had cracked around the space it was knocked against. Mia huffled at this.

"That is no excuse to stand up this late. It's almost midday." She said sternly. Scyron couldn't help, but smile slightly as he recognized the traits of a slightly hidden maternal instinct in the actions. She really behaved like a mother whose child didn't stand up early for work.

"Sorry about this ma'am. I shall not happen again." Scyron bowed. The woman in front of him only nodded.

"Fine, but make sure of that." She said sternly. "I don't want to come up everyday to wake the guests."

"Of course ma'am." The demon replied. ' _She's scary when she wants to be._ ' He mentally sweatdropped, before he donned his armor and walked downstairs as well. In the inn a few workers had already gathered for their lunch break, while others were simply adventurers that were not in the dungeon and enjoyed the service of the personal and/or their looks.

Seeing the scenery Scyron went back into analyser mode as he began to study every person in the room. Their equipment was not very high for YGGDRASIL Standards, but they seemed to be for what he had seen they were around level 2 or 3, meaning the most common and average power level of adventurers here in Orario. There was nothing else that was somehow suspicious. Turning to the waitresses and Mama Mia he nodded slightly.

"I'll be off for today. Most likely I'll return some time in the evening." He said in a friendly tone as he walked out the door. Some adventurers had already gotten to know that the white armored knight was living in this inn and it was already getting normal for him to receive 'goodbye' and 'good luck' from both the waitresses and the guests in the inn.

' _Let's see. I already made contact with the Hespahestus and Loki Familia. Maybe I should do what I did when I had nothing to do in YGGDRASIL.' He thought as he walked towards the dungeon. 'Also my money supply won't last forever and I still Need to make a permanent base for operations. The Hostess of fertility is nice, but it is simply to crowded with adventurers. Not to speak of being unable to do any experiments within the building. However even if I purchase a home within Orario it would be bad to do any experiments in it should something go wrong. It needs to be isolated and somewhere where not too many people are on a regular base._ ' Scyron thought while walking through the crowds of busy people. ' _It would be okay if this would be Earth, but this is not the world I grow up on, though it's most likely going to become like it sometime in the future. Well I better worry about my purse right now. I think mowing down every Monster in my way from the 10th floor on should be enough. Meanwhile I could start and look for a few rare items to sell them._ ' He thought as his mind was swarmed by many more new possibilities. However in the Corner of his eye he could see the People in the alleys looking at his back. Just in that moment his defenses reacted again.

' _That stalker is still persistent as I see. Damn I really don't want to deal with this right now..._ ' He thought as his spell reacted again. ' _What again? Is there a second stalker or...Don't tell me..._ ' Some thoughts began to dawn the demon's minds as he kept walking as if he had noticed nothing and look as normal as anyone else. ' _I see. Not a bad idea. Using this tactic is risky, however if this p _erson keeps this up it will allow them to pinpoint my location, due the reaction of my spell. And since they are not just asking the guild they most likely want to keep quite about it. Call me impressed whoever you are, but I'm still not interested to meet someone who isn't respecting my privacy.__ ' He thought with a smug smile beneath his helmet as he walked into the dungeon. Right after he entered the first floor he used [Gate] and reappeared on the 10th floor before anyone could even follow him.

On the 10th floor everything seemed to be peaceful and calm, though the demon could here the steps of the orcs and imps in the thick mist. He grinned as he grabbed his sword as he could barely wait for the battle to begin.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Freya panted as she held her left eye in immensive pain as she almost fell on her knees at this harsh rejection of her ability. Ottar was also in the room if something unexpected should happen. First the strange being had reappeared on the surface, but it's aura was so dark that it couldn't have been human or the other mortal creatures that roamed this world. Still she looked down the lower world from her high tower as she scanned with her right eye the city for that mysterious adventurer that had appeared not long ago. However she couldn't find the painful rejection any longer on the surface, meaning that he was now in the dungeon.

"It seems that my two newest subjects have entered the dungeon." She said as she turned to Ottar. She took the hand away from her eye, revealing it being red and tearing in pain. "Ottar would you be so Kind and look if you can deliver our Invitation to this Scyron this time. He seems to be in the lower levels of the dungeon." She said. Ottar looked at her, before nodding and leaving her room. Freya shook her head at this and sighed. "Some children really can be troublesome. Ottar you were always so calm and determined, but now you are like a volcano ready to erupt any second now. Just what happened out of this boy?" She asked herself, before turning her attention back to Orario far below her feet. A playful smile etched itself on her face. "Things are going to be interesting. I hope that this stranger will be alright."

* * *

 _A few hours later, on the 24th floor_

The greatsword slashed through another mushroomman like creature as the demon in disguise mowed down every monster in his way he almost reached the 25th floor, but then a large quantity of monsters decided to say 'Hey an intruder. Let's attack him.' A laughable attempt for Scyron as the monsters only did not flee because he was suppressing his demonic aura. If he would unleash it at it's weakest the monsters would think twice about even looking in his direction.

Despite the monsters similiarities to ordinary spawn mobs of dungeons the monsters in this dungeon felt natural invoked sensations such as primal fear and the like. However, Scyron was here to make money so he made money in form of magic stones and drop items. However in the next moment hear footsteps walking towards his direction. Now the player didn't expect any humans to come down here and the attempt to locate him were quite disturbing him. Quickly looking around for some way to hide Scyron took off faster than an ordinary human being could.

Only moments later Ottar stomped along the way that Scyron had taken himself as he looked around the floor for any evidences that the demon player had taken this route. As the boaz walked around the demon was actually hiding not far away in the vegetation. Then suddenly the wall cracked not far away form Ottar, causing the sole Level 7 of Orario stop in his tracks. Out of the wall jumped a monster type that looked like a giant wasp hive. Eina had told Scyron about these monsters as well and recommended to avoid them.

Blood Hives were monsters that were mostly passive hunters, that ususally waited for their prey to come to them while they hid in the gaps of the walls much like moray eels or trapdoor spiders. Then they went into the offensive and spawned Death Hornets, a large insectoid monster that would finish the adventurer off. Also blood hives were able to jam their opponents movements with thick, syrup or honey like substance. Apparantly it was some kind of honey which was why it was sometimes requested to be brought to merchants on the surface through item gathering quests. Looking at the cone shaped monster, Scyron had to think about a similiar insectoid monster from YGGDRASIL.

Also he could tell that this Level 7 adventurer was anything, but in danger. Deciding to enjoy this show Scyron leaned back in the bush he hid inside and relaxed.

The Blood Hive's hornets were rushing towards Ottar who only drew his greatsword and began battering them away like some flying pieces of trash. Each swing was accurate and the movement still fluid, though Scyron could tell that he was more focused on the power of his swings than his own movements. The swarm of insects was basically blocked by the man's sword, however neither the monster or the man could advance any further at this Point. Ottar then swung his sword in a horizontal slash and rushed foreward, cleaving each of the hornets in two, before they exploded. The Blood Hive seemed to notice the danger, despite having no eyes and shot more of it's insects at the man, but in the next moment the sword had embed itself in the monster's skin.

In a desperate act of selfpreservation it shot more glue at the boaz. The hornets that were not killed yet used this as an Advantage and stung into the immobilised man. Scyron didn't knew how painful the sting of one of These insects was as wasps had become extinct during his days, though in the past he recalled to be bitten by a cockroach and a certain individual in YGGDRASIL, that told him that they could have been one of the most aggressive insects that also possessed a very painful sting.

However Scyron could see it. The spear like stingers didn't pierced the skin. Instead Ottar now punched the wasps away like a boxer would deal out punches. A hit broke the chitin like armor that protected the monster and rendered them useless on the ground. Ottar looked irritated at the hive as he sprinted towards it and jumped up to grab his sword. In the moment he had a grip on the weapon he swung it downwards and cleaved the large Blood Hive in two, killing it instantly. Picking up the large magic stone he didn't even spared a glance on the other stones as he simply started to walk deeper into the dungeon. When he was gone Scyron came out of his hiding spot.

' _For some reason I think that he was looking for me._ ' Scyron thought as he walked in the opposite direction that the man had gone to. ' _But I must say he's so far the strongest person when only looking at his physical strength here in Orario. If this guy would be after me in my old human body I'd be done for. Better avoid him for now, however if I see this guy again..._ ' He thought as the demonic part of his brain started to picture how he would face this man if it would come to a violent confrontation of the two of them. Inwardly he then sighed. ' _I guess I can't go and practice summoning then. Oh well, maybe another time._ ' He thought as he used [Gate] and disappeared from the dungeon to reappear on the first floor.

Later Ottar stood at the great waterfall of the 26th floor and gave a frustrated yell into the deaths of the dungeon before he headed back upwards to his goddess to Report once again of his failure.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Scyron_

When Scyron made his way back to the surface he looked around himself from the corners of his eyes, looking for anyone whose acting suspicious. He knew now that Freya was looking for him and not only on the surface, but also in the dungeon, meaning that she had the ability to locate him. All that he could do about it was had to do something that was risky. Basically it would mean to deactivate one of his spells, however since Scyron didn't wish to engage them right now.

It was already night time when he left the dungeon, making him wondering a bit, how long he exactly was inside that dungeon. Shaking his head and shrugging to himself he decided to head home. Still on his entire walk back to the inn he couldn't help, but look around himself without moving his head as he simply didn't knew what this goddess was planning. As he arrived at the inn he came face to face once more with a full house of adventurers and workers that enjoyed the good food and nice atmosphere of the inn.

Then his eyes found a certain white-haired boy at the counter who was speaking with Mama Mia.

'What is he doing here?' Scyron asked himself as he walked over to him. He also noticed Syr, a gray haired young human woman who worked in the inn as a waitress standing close to Bell. "Well hello there Bell." Scyron said shocking the boy and almost making him fall from his chair.

"S-Scyron-san." Bell stuttered. Scyron nodded at this, while Syr looked at the white armored knight in confusion.

"You know each other?" She asked.

"Not much, but we have met before." Scyron said taking a chair next to Bell so Bell now had Syr to his right and the demon to his left. "So Bell, what brought you here? The good food, the nice atmosphere, perhaps Syr's charm?" Scyron said earning a blush from both humans. One from embarrassment and one from being flattered,

"W-well she found a magic stone I've dropped by accident and I agreed on eating dinner tonight here." Bell said looking down. Scyron could feel the depression of the boy. Oh yes the depression was strong in this one.

"Well I guess you owe Syr a date then." Scyron said, making both human teens blush even harder than before. "Or a pat on the back. Or just a nice dress. I don't know. I never had a girlfriend." Scyron said shrugging. He then looked at the food in front of the boy, who looked at the demon with a look that screamed disbelief. One plate was fully with spaghetti-like noodles while the other was filled with a fried catfish dish. Scyron had never eaten too much when he was still human, but he could tell that this was quite a lot for a lone person. "I never thought you were a glutton."

"I'm not a glutton!" Bell argued back, but he was quite to not make a scene. "I just ordered the noodles and the waitress gave me that as well." Bell said gesturing at Mama Mia, who saw that. Scyron nodded at this.

"In that case," He said as he reached for a pouch on his belt. "I'll take care of the charges for you." He said putting the bag of coins on the counter. Bell looked slackjawed at the man.

"B-b-bu-but I can't accept this! You-MMPFH!" Bell then found his mouth full of noodles as Scyron had grabbed his fork, plunged it into his dish, twisted it and shoved it full with rolled up noodles into his mouth.

"No buts young man. Now eat up. You are still growing." Scyron said sternly. Bell visibly shrunk under the demon's silver eyes and began chewing. Syr meanwhile laughed at the two adventurers' behaviour.

"You act like some pair of siblings, you know?" Syr said, making both boys look at her with a flat look. Syr didn't seemed to have noticed that or she simply ignored it to tease them even more as she just started a monologue. "I really love it when so many different people come together. The more there are the more one can learn. It's really exciting. It's like a hobby of mine to get to know so many people. At nights like this it's really nice" She said, while Bell looked not really interested at the girl, eating his noodles. Scyron meanwhile had already finished the fried fish dish, leaving only a complete skeleton on his plate. What could he say in his defense? Mama Mia and the waitresses were a really good cooks and he enjoyed eating something tasty from time to time though his new body didn't really needed that much food anymore.

He still had listened to Syr's monologue with interest and quite amusement.

' _Oh Syr, you have no idea how cruel the world can be, don't you? You are far too good for your own good girl. It makes me wonder what your story is._ ' He thought chuckling to himself. ' _Something I noticed immediately was that Orario acted like a massive crossroad for many people to come here, sell goods or just to work. With no doubt that is one reason why this city is this big as well, next to the fact that it is basically a wall against the monsters. This makes it easier to gather informations, however for my personal liking there are too many criminals in this place. I wonder why the adventurers aren't doing anything against that kind of thing, but then again they are most likely too busy to waste their time with that. Well good for me to more than capable to fend them off._ ' He thought as another voice got his attention.

"The guests with a reservation have arrived." Arnya said as she made way for a certain group entered the Hostess of Fertility. Of course the goddess Loki was the first one to push the door open, followed by her familia. Scyron only gave them a side glance to not look directly at the men and women, though no one would see that behind his helmet, but he still wasn't so sure about this blonde girl.

The Loki Familia took their usual spot in the middle of the room as Loki apparantly felt like paying the round of her children, however Scyron could tell already what kind of motive brought her to this Action, which became even more obvious as she tried to touch Ais, butt again, but instead collided with her face against the table's edge.

' _Why must the strongest familia in this city stalk me and the second strongest one have a pervert for a deity? This place is kind of messed up._ ' Scyron thought sweatdropping as he looked over to Bell, who looked intensively at Ais. It was downright staring at her and it was kind of creepy so Scyron gave the boy a poke on the side of his head to bring him out of his semi-unconscious state of mind. "You done gawking at Ais like some fangirl?" He said. The comment made Bell fluster once more as his face became red again, matching his eye color. ' _Good grief. This boy is worse than a schoolgirl in love. Well at least he isn't yandere...yet._ ' He thought as he sighed. "Look Bell, there are noddles hanging out of your open mouth and you keep staring at her. It's weird to say it lightly, so take that handkerchief, wipe your face clean and stop gawking." Scyron scowlded the boy. Bell seemed to blush harder, before doing as he was told. ' _At least he listens on commands already. Good boy._ ' Scyron thought with an evil smile on his face. ' _Perhaps I can use his affection to this girl to make him do something stupid. Haha! Dance my puppet, dance! Nah. I'm not this type of person that Yamato-san was._ ' His thoughts were interupted by a certain silver-haired werewolf-like person.

"Alright Ais, now tell us that again." He said in a slightly drunken and very arrogant voice.

"What do you mean?" Ais asked in an emotion devoiding tone.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Bete almost yelled at Ais, though it might be more because of his drunken state than actual irritation, but still Scyron didn't like the sound that this guy made at all. "I'm talking about the minotaurs that escaped us on the 17th floor. And you kicked it's ass on the 5th floor. It was about to kill such a weak adventurer, probably a newbie. Then Ais killed that minotaur and that boy got covered in the blood of the monster. That must have recked like shit. But the best part is that he ran through the streets, screaming for his mommy." Bete burst into laughter at this alongside a few other members of the Loki Familia. "Can you believe this? Ais saves his life and he runs away."

Scyron had seen this scene before many times in YGGDRASIL. The basic racism of the human race players was much like this person towards Bell right now. Only that this drunken man apparantly had something against weak people. Scyron wanted to punch this man in the face right now for his stupidity. He looked at the trembling boy with empathy. He had felt the same whenever he was killed only for choosing a demonic race as the race he wanted to play as. Turning his head back to the Loki Familia he noticed that only this green-haired elf woman seemed to try and stop the teen, but she was downright ignored. Scyron himself didn't even notice that he had grabbed the fork in his hand already so tightly that the metal bend like wet clay. Bell meanwhile shook more violently at this.

"That's enough Bete. Because of us the Minotaurs were able to escape from the 17th floor in the first place. That was our fault, not his..." Riveria was cut off by Bete slamming his fist down the table, causing the dishes to clatter.

"Bullshit! When someone is doing so stupid I want them to know that! Weak trash like that should just die." Bete said before he then leaned over the table at this towards Ais. "Now say Ais? Who would you like more to be with you? That coward of Sir Tomato Boy or me? Huh? Come on..." Bete leaned more and more over until...

 **CLATTER PLING CRACK**

The loud almost explosive sounds of broken furniture and metal hitting the ground caused the entire inn to look over to the scource of the noise. Scyron had sensed Bell's misery and now he had officially enough of this wannabe werewolf's attitude. His bs-meter was full. He had squezzed the fork in his hand so hard, that it had broken apart in his hand, causing the metal shards to fall on the ground. He also had squezzed the wooden counter so hard that it had simply shattered under the gauntlets. However the devil didn't care for the damage he had done right now. He didn't care for the fact that he might have hurt Bell in the process with the wooden splinters that had seperated from the board. He didn't even care for the fact that his Shadow Demon quivered in fear within the bar counter's shadow. He only saw this boy and his overgrown ego. It was hard to not go into his full demon form and crush this guy's pathetic existence with nothing, but his presence.

' _Good. Good. Let the hate flow through you. Embrace the dark side of the force._ ' The voice in the back of his head whispered in his head as he was actually agreeing with it once. Apparantly there was indeed a first time for everything.

Standing up from his chair, which was suprisingly not broken (yet), Scyron walked calmly towards the werewolf. None of the people could understand it, but the exponentially increasing feeling of dread in their head kept everyone in the room from moving or talking. Scyron finally stopped in front of Bete as he glared down the sitting, drunk teenager.

"So weak trash is supposed to just die and rot away, huh?" Scyron said as he grabbed Bete by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up to his eye level. "Perhaps you have forgotten this, because now you are strong, but as far as I know all living things begins weak and small. And you are no exception. So how about the two of us get outside and I show you who the real weakling is. Some boy, who ran in fright when he barely escaped death, or a barking dog without any bite?" The devil dropped Bete, who fell on the ground at this, however he got up rather quick.

"Huh you want som-"

 **BOOM**

Bete was cut of by a stomp of the white armored knight, making him jump backwards and almost falling on the ground again. The wood under Scyron's boot groaned and cracked in protest at this much power as a spiderweb of cracks tore through it.

"Outside. Now!" Scyron said in a commanding tone. Bete scoofed as he walked outside. The devil didn't even looked at the Loki Familia as he got outside. Everyone in the inn shook out their stupor as they tried to piece together what had happened.

"What was that?" Tiona asked.

 **BOOOOM**

An even louder explosion accompanied with the slight shaking of the ground made people jump up from their chairs as the Loki Familia rushed outside. They were greeted with an unusual sight. Bete laid facedown on the ground with Scyron having his right hand still clenched into a fist, towering over the werewolf. No that wasn't right. Bete was INSIDE the road as he apparantly had been smashed into the cobblestone road with enough force to render him in this state. Bete only twitched slightly at this Point as he was rendered unconscious.

"This should be enough." Scyron said to himself to calm down, before he turned around to the other members of the Loki Familia. He raised his arm for a greeting. "Yo. Has been a while, hasn't it?" He said in a deadpan voice much like a certain bald superhero. Loki actually sighed at this as her familia was more focused on the werewolf in the ground.

"Did he just-"

"Punch Bete into the ground?"

"Looks like it." Finn said for the two amazoness confirmation, sighing at this scene. Scyron meanwhile picked up the now unconscious Bete and threw him in front of his familia, who landed rather ungrazeful in a heap. Riveria checked on the teen immediately as she only found a large pump on the back of his head.

' _Only one hit and powerful enough to knock this thickheaded idiot out? Just who is this person? And what level is he?_ ' Riveria asked herself as Loki talked to the white armored demon.

"Hey Scyron-san. Would you do me the favor and stop hitting Bete-kun here whenever you meet him? He's still part of my familia you know?" The slightly drunk goddess said with a wink while putting her hands together in front of her in a (slightly mocking sounding) apology. The devil in disguise only crossed his arms.

"Only if he knocks that attitude off." Scyron said. "I don't hold any kind of grudge against your familia or anything, but there are things I do not tolerate. And talking like that is such a thing." He really had to control himself to not rip that guy's spine out. ' _He's just like those players... I should crush him, mangle his corpse and put it on a stake to let the whole town see it as it is eaten by the ravens._ ' The demonic side thought as he remembered the human players that had destroyed the Infernal League. They too had gloated like that. Unconsciously he grit his teeth almost hard enough to make them break.

"Why's that? Is the guy he talked about your boyfriend or something?" Loki asked. Scyron remained stoic at this as he was slightly getting used to her attitude now.

"No. Last time I checked I was straight. But to come back to your question, I don't like people who believe in some kind of hierachy system like that. I don't know under what conditions Bete grew up nor do I care. However saying something like that about someone who has just begun to be an adventurer is just digusting and stupid. A lot of adventurers are already dead and to say something like that in a city such as this one is just an insult of any kind of honor." Scyron replied. He wanted to leave the Scene now, however Loki put a foot in his way, causing him to stop. He looked down at her as her ruby colored eyes and her smile made her look slightly a snake in Scyron's opinion. It was a rather creppy expression on her face.

"Say Scyron-san, how about joining our familia?" She asked in her ususal cheerful tone, but the smile on her face was quite a dark one. The majority of her familia looked at her like she had grown a second head, while Riveria and Finn only sighed and Ais was standing their with her mouth slightly agape. Loki meanwhile put an arm around Scyron's shoulder, pulling him closer to her. If she had a just slightly bigger chest he would probably be staring down at hers now. "Think about it. Good food, a nice place to live, having lots of supplies and being able to go down deep into the dungeon. You really could become strong quick with those abilities of yours." Loki said drawing circles with her finger on Scyron's breastplate. The devil had to control himself to not slap or shove her away as she obviously tried to seduce him.

He mentally sighed as took her hand and removed Loki's arm from his shoulder as the goddess looked at him.

"Sorry about that, but I don't fare well with groups. Also I have the bad habit to attract trouble, so it would be better to not join your familia. It's better for me and you when I fight alone." Scyron said as he let go of Loki's hand and reentered the Hostess of Fertility. ' _Seriously what's with her? I've beaten her mutt twice already and now she's acting like some...I don't even know how to calll this kind of behaviour! Whore? No she didn't ask for money. Some rich brat? Yeah that is quite fitting._ ' Scyron thought as he forced down the blush under his helmet and looked at the destruction he had caused. Sighing he put a large pouch of valis on the counter where Mama Mia stood, looking at him with a Stern gaze, though her risen eyebrows showed some shock as well. "Sorry for that. This is for the reparations. Keep the rest." He said as he noticed something. He turned to Syr who stood not far from where he was. "Syr, where is Bell?"

"Uh...I don't know. He suddenly dashed off." The gray haired girl said. Scyron could feel the fear that she emitted. Mentally cursing himself for scaring everyone he had gotten somewhat close to he sighed in frustration.

"That idiot." He muttered before he turned to the two women. "I'll be staying out this night. Don't wait for me to come back." Scyron said before walking out the inn as Loki and the others brought Bete back inside. Scyron looked for the white-haired boy left and right, but he couldn't find the familiar mop of hair. 'How _can someone like him get lost anyway? His hair is like a big 'Look at me! I'm here! sign!_ ' He thought as he started running in one direction. He had simply used [Life Essence] to locate the boy so he could tell where Bell was. Or rather in which direction he was running. Scyron had to give the boy that much. He maybe wasn't strong or smart, but fast in running away he was for sure.

After about 10 minutes of chasing the boy he arrived in a quarter of Orario that looked like it was made of ruins. However Scyron wasn't here to wonder about the architecture of the foreign and destroyed buildings. After a while he finally heard quite sobs and ragged breaths. The demon knew exactly who this someone was as he came arund a corner and found the boy on the ground on hands and knees, crying.

"Dammit! Dammit! Why am I so useless?" The boy cried. "Someone like me could never stand next Ais." Bell was so absorbed in his self-pity that he had not noticed the demon who stood behind him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Scyron asked, making the boy jump up and turn around only to receive a punch in the face and fall into the pond. Bell resurfaced coughing from the water and rubbed the water out of his eyes as he looked up at the white armored demon, who had his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Well? Did you snap out of it already?"

"H-How much did you-"

"Enough." The devil said, cutting Bell off. He walked up to the boy and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, before placing him on the tiled floor again. "Now listen closely Bell. I want to know something from you and you better answer me honestly. Now, what is it that you want?" He asked as Bell looked at him owlish.

"I-I don't understand..." Bell said in a small voice.

"What do you mean with you don't understand? When we met for the first time you said that you want to become a hero. And now you are here crying your eyes out because some punk talked shit about you? Because of something that you know that you are not at fault at and can't change anymore? You know as much as I do that your Chance encounter with the minotaur almost costed you your life. If it wasn't for Ais and me you would be dead now." Scyron said in a stern voice. "I saved your life so that yours would not end just like this. And now you are behaving like you lost your will to fight all together."

"B-but what he said was not wrong. I-I am-"

"Then fuck what this prick said and prove him wrong! Prove everyone wrong!" Scyron yelled at Bell making he boy look at him confused. "I'll not lie to you. The mortality rate for adventurers is high and many adventurers have died before. Probably even before they reached level 2 or 3. And that guy, who is now unconscious in that inn, started like you as well. As a weak small lifeform that had not more significance than a bacteria. The difference between you two is simply that he has more experience than you, but that is something that you can make up." Scyron said, before lower himself on his knees so he was on Bell's eye level.

"You can become a good adventurer. You can become strong and most importantly you can become a hero, however you will have to work hard for it. You'll face many odds on your way and it will never be easy, but if you just give up by the slightest obstacle in your way you'll never know what it is like to be a hero." Scyron said as he lifted the boy up to his feet. "I won't ask you to remain an adventurer if you don't want to. I won't scowld you for giving up if you do. All that I'm telling you is to not just give up and to work hard on yourself without even giving it a chance. Work hard on yourself Bell. If you deem the goal you wish to achieve worth the trouble then fight for it."

Bell now looked with wide eyes at the devil as it looked like life had been breathed back into his soul. His red eyes looked like they were about to burst with tears as the Boy finally smiled again.

"I see. T-thanks Scyron-sa-ACHOOO!" The boy suddenly sneezed as Scyron remembered that he had thrown the boy into the pond earlier. Bell's clothes stuck on him like wet paper and water still dripped down from his snow-white hair.

"Oh right. Sorry about that. Okay boy where do you live? You need to get in somewhere before you get sick." Scyron said.

* * *

 _Later_

Bell sat on the couch of the hidden room of the church ruin in a black shirt and pants as his other clothes were put near a fireplace to dry while Scyron sat on the ground. He had to confess that the idea of a hidden room was quite interesting. In YGGDRASIL it was possible to hide entrances in owned guild bases, but that was both very expensive and complicated. Still the small place that Bell and Hestia called their own was still quite nicely made for being basically nothing but a cellar of the church. It made the devil ask himself why a church needed a cellar anyway if it wasn't a krypt. Standing up from the ground the devil went over and folded Bell's clothes neatly before bringing them to the Boy.

"So here you go." He said. "Sorry again for that. I guess I went overboard there."

"No no! I-it's fine. Really." Bell said. Scyron noticed that Bell was starting to dress up in his usual clothes for the dungeon.

"You are going back into the dungeon at this hour?" Scyron asked.

"Y-Yeah, I need to get stronger." Bell said, but he didn't looked at the demon.

Scyron sighed at this. 'This guy is hopeless. Perhaps I should give him at least something to so he won't die immediately after entering the dungeon.' He though as he grabbed an item from his inventory. "I see. In that case I'll no longer bother you." Scyron said. "But before I go..." Bell turned around to catch a small horn with his hands. Confused the boy looked at Scyron. "That's for you. A little item that should help you if you get into trouble. Only use it when you think that you really have to." The demon said with a slight bow.

"Wait!" Bell called out making the demon turn around to face the boy. "W-would it be alright i-if I c-could ask you for help some time? T-that's only if you wouldn't mind." Bell said as his face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Fine by me. You know where you can find me anyway as long as I'm in Orario. Take care Bell-shaped and goodnight."

"Thanks alot S-Scyron-san." Bell said as the devil left the destroyed church. "Then Bell looked at the item in his hand. "I wonder what he meant with that."

"Children these days..." Scyron thought loud as he walked through the ruins of the district. "He's a nice kid, but I'm afraid that he will die early if he doesn't finds a party soon enough or if Hestia keeps him so close to herself without recruiting other members. I wonder why she didn't ask me, but then again I cannot do that. I'm after all a guildmaster myself." He said quitely to himself.

In RPGs like YGGDRASIL teamwork was an essencial part of the game as it was simply impossible for a player even on the highest level to defeat every boss monster, making it necesarry for players to band together into parties and guilds on order to level up faster and obtain special items like rare monster drops or awards of dungeon raids. However because the players had also the urge to not become too dependend on their allies most players of YGGDRASIL did concentrate their class build on high attack power and buffing their own stats. Supporting classes or simple roleplay classes such as craftsman and bard were rare among the players and good coordination of the players among each other was quite difficult most of the times.

Now this world was no game, but it followed similiar rules. And from what Scyron had seen so far Bell had been a bloody rookie until now. Scyron wanted to help this Boy that reminded him so much of himself when he was still an imp. Stopping in the ruins for a second Scyron cast [Gate] to teleport to his room. His shadow demon which had seperated from the demon after his outburst was in the room as well as it apparantly had thought already that he would get back here.

"Well tomorrow the world will look different again." Scyron though slipping beneath the blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

 _At the next morning_

Mama Mia walked outside her room as she had finished dressing as she made her way downstairs. The events of the last night were still echoing through her mind. Well she did see angry adventurers before and as an owner of a bar within Orario you get used to see this, however as a former member of the Freya Familia herself she was not someone to mess with. So she made one very important rule in her inn.

No bar fights.

She sighed as she recalled the damage, that the adventurer she housed had caused, because of his slight outrage. She had not seen something like this in her career before. Shaking her head she was about to look at the damage that Scyron had caused to estimate the costs for the repairs, though said aadventurer had given her quite a big sum for that, as she stopped by Arnya looking at the spot were the Counter had been broken.

"Mm? Morning Arnya. Is something the matter?" Mama Mia said. The cat person whipped her head to her employer as she looked wide-eyed at her. Mia's adventurer instincts immediately kicked in. Something was not right.

"Mama Mia, the hole..." Arnya said. The owner of the inn walked over to her waitress as she looked at the spot Scyron had sat last night. Taking a sharp breath in her eyes widened slightly. The hole was gone. No that was not correct. The wooden Counter looked like the incident last night didn't even happen. The polished surface of the Counter was perfectly smooth wishout any Kind of hills or Valleys. It was as if it was cleaned just recently. There was also the dishes he had broken yesterday, perfectly fine and without any cracks. Looking at the spot where the white armored knight had almost tore a hole into the ground she also found no traces at all.

"What the-" Mama Mia stopped as suddenly a sweet smell invaded her nostrils. A warm almost coozy aroma was floating out the kitchen into the inn as Arnya began to drool. Looking at the kitchen door both women stepped in and found something rather unusual.

Scyron stood there wearing a black shirt and blue pants while also wearing a black Apron looking into a frying pan where something round and gold brown was being cooked. Next to him stood paper bags and empty bottles of milk, while egg shells were put into the bin next to him. Putting the now cooked pancake on a plate and covering it with a top, the demon in disguise simply took a last dipper of dough that was in a pot next to him and put it into the pan. The dough quickly formed a thin layer over the pan as the whole tool was filled.

Mama Mia and Arnya didn't even know what to make of it as the over maids had joined them, watching or making notes. Scyron meanwhile didn't look at them as he flipped the pancake over and continued his work. After a few minutes he put the fire of the oven out, got the last pancake covered and began to wash the dishes as Mama Mia coughed.

"Morning ladies." Scyron said looking over his shoulders with a smile, but not stopping washing the pan and the pot for the dough in the sink. The Girls were slightly drooling as their superior was looking at the demon with a Stern look, crossing her arms.

"Morning. Mind telling us what you are doing here? Or what happened to that?" She said gesturing at the inn. Syron sighed as he stopped the water and put the cleaned tools next to it before drying them with a towel.

"I felt bad for yesterday so I decided to repair what I've broken and make you breakfast as an apology." He said.

"And how could you do that without waking us or cleaning the room in the middle of the night?" The owner of the inn said sternly.

"Magic." Was Scyron's reply. The staff of the Hostess of Fertility looked at him confused. "What? Did you thought I'd never try and learn magic? In the dungeon you cannot always just trust a sword and shield, but since you all are former adventurers yourself, except for Syr-"

"Hey!"

"you probably know that already." Scyron added, ignoring the outcry of a certain grey-haired girl.

"I've never heard of a spell that repairs things. Healing wounds is something completely different than putting something back into pieces." Ryuu said stoic as ever.

"Well the world is a larger place than you might think. I've seen more different kinds of people than in this city and killed more monsters than some of these level 3 adventurers so I did pick up some tricks on my way here." Scyron said. "But that is a story for another time. Now let's start eating before it gets cold." Scyron said taking the covered plates with him.

The reason why he knew how to make pancakes was simply that he had read a book about it once and his friend Mako simply would talk about it all day long. Apparantly Mako came from a rich family making things for him a bit easier, but he still had to earn his own money and worked quite hard for it. He had tried several dishes himself a few times at special occasions such as christmas, when most employers simply didn't care for the holidays and just let the people work like the slaves, that they technically were. It was still good to eat at this days something that ususally didn't land on the plate. However while Mako could talk about such things, Scyron and others could only look at him getting hungry and slightly envious. The little pink demon even had offered them to come to his place and eat together, but that never happened.

 _15 minutes later_

The demon left the Hostess of Fertility after the ruckus of the breakfast was over. He swore that giving them something with sugar in the morning only made them more energetic. And somewhat persistent.

' _It was like a bird trying to feed it's young...And I already made for everyone the same amount...Dammit Mako-san, why must it have to be that good?_ ' He thought sweatdropping as recovered from a rather chaotic breakfast. He was sure that he had no chef job class, so why was such a simple thing such as pancakes such a big deal in this world, when he clearly wasn't that good? He sighed at this. ' _Note to self: Never cook again for anyone but yourself._ ' He thought, mentally thanking Mama Mia to step in before the girls would have tried to rip him into pieces. Chloe even tried to force him to get the recipe from the demon using her own abilities as a former adventurer, however Scyron refused adamant to tell her, even when she made suggestions of the kind, that already were at the borderline to sexual harrassment. Apparantly she knew a spell that was similiar, but weaker than the [Shadow Clone] ability of YGGDRASIL ninjas.

Scyron mentally cursed the aspect of lust that his demonic side developed. That shotacon Chloe was sometimes worse than a nekomata. The only things that were missing were being a demon and having two tails. And the fact that he had been surrounded by three Chloes at once only intensified that. He swore he felt like one of those perverted players, which used the game's feature to create Custom NPCs of dungeons only as eye candy and to shape their dream of a sexual partner that they could never realize on Earth. Mentally exhausted he made his way to the adventurer's guild exhausted through the alleys once again as it was the faster way there.

And of course there were thugs again, which tried to rub time they used a spell that shot multiple magic projectiles at the opponent, which would explode on a small scale on the enemy. It maybe wasn't of the intensity of a hand grenade or a stick of dynamite, but Scyron could get behind the purpose. However, almost like in a bad anime or cartoon Scyron used [Magic Deflection] to send the projectiles straight back to their owners. With a loud boom the thugs were thrown out the alley into the street, while Scyron just walked out the smoke like nothing happened, ignorng the concerned men and women that looked at the scene.

The only thing that Scyron did really acknowledged about these people was the fact that magic of this world needs a long casting time in form of a incarnation and the concentration of mana. Also it had a name that Scyron didn't recall to have heard in YGGDRASIL, but he had already forgotten it. Shaking it out of his head he looked at the shadow beneath his body that housed his Shadow Demon. Seeing his suumon basically starring back at him, Scyron remembered that he had a little spy in the Twilight Manor as well.

' _I better check this out later._ ' He thought as one of his spells blocked out his stalker again. He smiled under his helmet. ' _Well that won't work anymore. I deactivated the spell that keeps damaging the onlooker so you are now as blind as a mole. It is like you aren't looking at someone at all. Kukuku! I wonder how you like that stalker._ ' He thought.

Meanwhile Freya threw a tantrum on top of Babel like a child that had been denied it's favorite toy, ignoring the fact that Ottar and the cat person Allen Fromel were in the room, looking at the current situation with a deadpan look (Ottar) or jealousy (Allen).

Scyron released a sigh as he walked into the adventurer's guild. Immediately he walked over to the blackboard and looked for some suitable jobs. It was basically like in some RPGs. Quests in YGGDRASIL were mostly given by NPCs within the towns and villages of YGGDRASIL, while in other games there were big buildings with blackboards like this to put the quests there. It was easier, but also less climatic than looking around the worlds of YGGDRASIL and finding a quest giver. Scyron had some amusing memories about that.

"Well are we looking for a quest?" Said a voice behind him. Turning around he came face to face with Misha Flott, a colleague of Eina. She had pink eyes and hair, which was really odd since the demon couldn't recall humans having that as a natural coloration of either eyes or hair. According to what Eina told him, she was a bit of a slacker and a bit of a tease.

"Hello to you too Misha." Scyron said. "You assume right, however there is nothing interesting on this list." The demon glanced over the diferent jobs as he tried to find somehing more entertaining, however he really had no interest in going down in the dungeon to get bloodsaurus eggs or the like. 'Why the hell does these monsters lay eggs in the first place?' He thought as he recalled his first encounter with the large carnivorous dinosaur like monsters, however a Hellsaurus, one of Scyron's middle tier summons, was able to trash the whole pack of bloodsaurus. The difference in power between both kinds of monsters was simply too prominent, but then again Hellsaurus were strong middle tier demons many were used to take hits, deal damage and distract the enemy from oneself.

"Well why don't you go and help Eina a little. I think she wouldn't mind." Misha said in a cooing voice. Scyron said he could tell that she was trying to get a reaction from him. Instead he just sighed.

"You do that you should try and get a boyfriend yourself before you try and give others tips about how to get in someone else's pants?" He said Misha's face lit up like a chrsitams tree as her pink hair only made the blush look more intensify. Scyron chuckled at this. "What's this? You don't like to get teased back?" Misha began to furiously wave her arms around to hide her blush.

"I-It's not l-like that! I-I do Have a boyfriend. Y-Yeah that's right!" Misha said as she put her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out. However the lie was so obvious it was almost painful to watch.

"Liar." Scyron said. This word felt like an icicle stabbing Misha in the heart. "If really you have a boyfriend, then tell me what his name is." The player said.

"W-Well uh..."

"How old is he?" Scyron began a bombardement of questions pushing the girl slowly to the edge of confessing the truth. It went one and on like this for a few minutes until Misha finally caved in.

"ARGH! Okay fine! I don't have a lover yet. Happy now?" She said irritated at the demon, who only looked down at her.

"Very much." He said to receive a punch into his breastplate, causing him to chuckle alongside most other members of the guild's staff at this scene. In that moment Misha realized again that they were not alone in the entrance and her face began to glow in a pinkish blush.

However the rather peaceful situation was interrupted when suddenly a single person slammed the door open with a loud bang and ran into the building. It was a human man in the late 30s with short brown hair and a mustache, wearing a grey jacket and brown pants as he almost stumbled into the room. His sprint looked like someone who was followed by the devil himself. The man basically threw himself on the counter as his legs finally gave in without anymore power to stand. He sweated like crazy and his eyes were wide open with a mad look. The veins in his eyeballs were clearly visible. It was as shocking as any jump scare and Eina who was unlucky enough to be at that counter almost screamed at this.

"Quick! I need to speak with the guildmaster!" The man panted.

"What happened?" Asked Eina as she calmed down slightly.

"The entire adventurer party, that was sent to take care of the monsters outside the village, had been wipped out!" The man yelled before collapsing on the ground unconscious. The entire guild began to move like a massive bee hive under attack as some of the staff checked on the courier and others rushed deeper into the building to relay the message to the others.

Meanwhile the demonic player watched with interest at the developments in front of him.

' _Well I did ask for a job._ ' He thought. Unknown to him another pair of eyes was looking at him.

* * *

 **And that's it for now folks. Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter of Chthonian Infernalis. Things are going more and more complicated for our demon player as he forms new bonds, aren't they? Like always leave your opinions and questions in the reviews.  
**

 **Now to answer some the unspoken questions.**

 **Why doesn't the Loki Familia see through Scyron's disguise?**

 **Scyron is a shape shifter among other things. When he can do something, it is blending in his surroundings. Eliminating his demonic aura and only releasing killing intent basically make him look for other people like a very angry person.**

 **Why won't Loki talk about her meeting with Scyron's demon persona?**

 **Little is known about Heaven in Danmachi except it being boring. When there is a heaven then I guess that there is a hell as well and that beings, which are related to attributes like holy or divine, such as angels and deities are not in very good terms with their counterparts. Now Loki might look on the outside like an fool (to me at least when I watched the first season), however it is clear that she has to have at least some intelligence above average people since she had to do the job of administrations up to some point, until Finn took over that part (It appears like that). Also Loki is anything, but stupid. And a girl in her age should realise that not heeding the 'advice' of a powerful demon like for example Scyron or Ulbert might not turn out well for her or anyone she would ask for help.  
**

 **Why can Freya no longer locate Scyron?**

 **Freya tried to use the painful rejection of Scyron's magic to locate him since she couldn't see into his soul (She sounds a bit like Darkness from Konosuba here (Excalibur Face)) and wasn't able to even look at him without the rejection. By deactivating that spell Freya takes no more damage, but still cannot see her target. It would be like you trying to see something in the darkest new moon night without any scource of light.**

 **Why the Hancock reference?**

 **Because of Scyron's childhood memories of superhero stories and the comedy of the movie.**

 **How long did it took to write all of this?**

 **Too long. I admit that and I'm sorry for that.**

 **What happens next time?**

 **You'll find out.**

 **Now I wish all of you a merry Christmas and a happy new year. I hope to see you in the next year once again at the next time a chapter of this story comes out. Merry Christmas.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Is it wrong to go on an adventure with others?

* * *

"It's so boring..." Scyron said weakly as he basically laid on the back of his horse, while the convoy rode towards their destination, the village where the monster attacks happened and the last party of adventurers was wiped out. He had ridden on some mounts within YGGDRASIL before, however since humanity had barely enough resources to survive on Earth alone and the heavy pollution were there, that literally wiped out most of the planet's fauna and flora, safe for certain creatures that were also labeled as vermin, horses and other real mounts had gone extinct from the face of Earth quite some time ago. And Scyron liked not even a bit of his first real riding experience. At first he was a bit excited as he only knew these animals from pictures and old western movies, but he had no idea that riding a horse meant to be such a bumpy ride. And thanks to the fact that he had to travel with other people that also carried their stuff in a cart, he couldn't ride as fast as he would have wanted. Not to mention that they were travelling more on a dirt path than an actual road, making the ground uneven and the ride even more uncomfortable.

Of course, he could always summon one of his demons and use them as a mount or just fly to the village himself, however Scyron was not alone. A group of 12 other adventurers had gathered and answered the request of the village to make sure that the monster would no longer terrorize the area around the village. And with its lair being apparently not far from it, it was a search and destroy mission. Scyron had wanted to go alone to prevent his real identity to be seen by other people, if he needed to use something else than just simple spells and swords to kill it, however 4 missing and most likely dead adventurers were something very serious for the guild. Therefore, they couldn't afford any more casualties. Even less could they just have sent a complete green horn, who just showed up in the town to such a mission despite his achievements. Therefore, Scyron had to completely tune down his demonic abilities unless he wanted trouble to arise in Orario.

The missing of the other adventurers was why now 13 adventurers had set out to the village just a few hours after the messenger had barged in the guild. It made the player feel a bit nostalgic. In RPGs it was common for people to band together and fight powerful boss monsters for rare items. It had something of a classic fantasy story, where the protagonist would make companions along the journey or even before it actually began for assistance, but that was just the romantic view on it. A party was mostly made of the maximum of 6 players in which each player had to know the strengths and weaknesses of the other team members. In order to work correctly this needed to practice a lot and a great amount of trust was necessary to reveal everything of the own class build, preferences, spells, skills, and so on to fellow gamers.

That was something that Scyron was not sure if this group of people had to be honest.

While it was mostly not possible to keep an eye on everyone's HP and MP as well as individual skills and spells as well as their cooldown times and casting times, having a vague idea about what your companions could do and when they could use their abilities to their fullest potential could be vital in a raid boss fight. Surely these people knew each other and he had heard that they were part of the Dionysus Familia, however Scyron knew when a party was unbalanced and these people screamed that word basically and had it written all over their gear in bold capitals.

Most of the men and women wore light armor, but only a 3 of them carried staffs with them to cast magic. They would be the supporters and healers of the group with the main purpose of buffing allies, debuffing enemies and healing their colleagues when injured. The warriors of the group were also not that strong compared to the strongest monsters that Scyron had met so far in the dungeon. Even that giant boss monster from the 17th floor could probably mop the floor with them bloody and then use their corpses as a towel to clean up the mess all together. They all possessed different weapons ranging from longswords and maces to bows and daggers. Scyron could tell that only few tanks were among them with shields and heavy armor and most of them were specialized to strike fast and deal damage.

Though DPS (damage per second) was essential in RPGs, damage dealers in a raid party needed more than just powerful weapons. They also needed agility to dodge blows that could kill them as they were not as armored than the tanks, who should draw the attention of the enemy to them, as well as certain capabilities like supporting skills to enhance their stats, spells that could assist their allies and help them to survive the battle. Before a raid had even preparations had to be made very carefully. This raid party was made too fast. He knew that they came from the same familia, but with the items that they had they most likely would not survive very long.

What confused the devil in disguise was the power that monster must have had, if it just wiped the entire party out. If the adventurers were just as strong as those he was travelling with, it could be a weak monster compared to himself and just another hour of wasting his time, though he had to admit that riding in this green grassland and not being tailed by his stalkers was an enjoyable, different situation given the fact that in Orario at least a few thousand people lived and everyone seemed to haste from one place to another.

"What's the matter newbie? Are you going to be sick?" Someone laughed beside him. Scyron turned his head to a young man with short brown hair and a light metal armor. A few other people had started laughing along their friends/comrades as well, making the devil a bit flustered beneath his helmet as he sat up straight again.

"No. It's just a very uneventful ride. Though I enjoy the scenery, walking by foot would have been more relaxed than this." Scyron said as his fingers tightened their grip around the reigns of his horse.

"Not liking to ride huh? Well you'll get used to it." The brunette said.

' _I hope so. Damn. Where are riders when you need them?_ ' Scyron thought. The rider job class was a rather unpopular job class in YGGDRASIL, since it basically enhanced damage and other stats when riding on a mount next to providing one or the other skill, making it necessary to at least know a beast tamer as well to utilize this ability or to spend a lot of money on a mount that is most likely not worth the gold you paid. Scyron had come to know a few riders and with their enhanced speed and mobility, they could become quite difficult enemies to handle when facing them unprepared. On the other hand, one or two demon players in the Infernal League had been riders as well, which had shown him the upsides of having at least one as an ally.

"Anyway, we have been riding for hours already. How long will it take until we reach the village?" Scyron asked, trying to not show his annoyance.

"We won't reach it today. Until nightfall we should arrive not too far from it and make a camp to rest a little. Tomorrow we arrive at the village and investigate the area as well as the cave that was mentioned in the quest. After that we meet at the entrance and go in. And when the monster is dead we stay in the village to rest and deal with the injured ones. Then we go back to Orario and report our victory to the guild." A large muscular man said, earning cheerful laughs from some of the other adventurers.

However, Scyron had to stop himself from Screaming at the fact that they would be riding the whole day as well as shaking his head at this plan, if someone would call this even a plan. Though the idea was basically good in theory, the man also could have shortened the whole talk to 'We go in, kill that thing no matter what it is and go home as heroes.' As a seasoned Player of YGGDRASIL, who had fought worse than some orcs and imps in that dungeon or those dragons down at the 58th Floor that were weak compared to what he had fought, but at least stronger than most other monsters, he knew that whatever was inside that cave was more powerful than these men and women.

Their overconfidence in themselves would be their downfall, if he couldn't protect them.

It hadn't been too different in YGGDRASIL. As the game was really picky with giving the players information investigations had to be done before entering a dungeon or fighting a boss. Of course here was once more the concept trying goes over studying as someone had to try first and basically through oneself into danger, but in the end everyone took profit from the shared knowledge on forum pages.

This case was different because no one had an idea what kind of monster they would be facing. And most likely that only made it more thrilling for the adventurers of Orario and more concerning for the devil among them.

* * *

Nothing much happened after that as the sun slowly set at the horizon. The archdevil couldn't help, but look at the setting sun once in a while. Due the pollution on Earth he never had seen such things such as stars, sunsets and sunrises in real life. It was almost alien for him despite the fact that he had already spent weeks in this world. It was rather distracting of course as he almost wanted to ride with his horse to the sun only to realize that he was slightly off the dirt road, before correcting his mount's course.

' _Some things simply don't change. Even when thrown into a whole new world._ ' Scyron thought to himself as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. When the sun completely disappeared behind the horizon, the group still rode a bit further until they had reached a plain where the adventurers began to build their tents up. Scyron watched them carefully as he simply had no idea how to build a tent. There was actually a lot of things that he had no idea about as he realized this.

When he had been a simple human on Earth he had been nothing but another small gear within the machinery of some large company. Besides sleeping, eating, playing YGGDRASIL whenever he had gotten the chance, he had done nothing, but work. Scyron sighed as he watched the surroundings for anything interesting. Despite the darkness of the night Scyron could see perfectly fine. A perk of being a demon or a high level player apparently. The blades of grass swayed gently in the wind and the clouds rushed silently over his head. There were no trees or other plants, that grew larger than the few bushes, in this meadow. It was good since this way nothing could ambush the adventurers, but it also meant that they couldn't hide from enemies with nightvision if necessary. Even without that, the campfire the other adventurers have set up was already enough to mark their location for every living being here. If that thing from the village would decide to go further into their direction they might even encounter it tonight.

"Hey aren't you going to build your tent or something?" Someone called out behind Scyron. Turning around he saw a man with reddish brown fox ears on his head.

"I'll stand on guard for the night. Don't worry about me." Scyron stated before turning back to the plains. The man grumbled something about 'being ungrateful that they even took him with them', but it would have fallen on deaf ears anyway. He didn't care for these people. They wanted revenge for the now dead/missing adventurers and the glory of avenging/rescuing their comrades as well as for slaying an unknown type of monster, while he simply wanted to not bore himself to death in that dungeon. Seeing the world was actually a bonus to this.

He actually made a list of things that he considered doing while being on watch. Of course he could sneak away and simply continue his experiments, but then he would leave these people unprotected for an emergency case. A small and quite part of him couldn't care less about that, however Scyron still had enough self-control to not do that. If he left a summon with them they would perhaps wake up and notice Scyron's absence. If he stayed there and kept watch for the group, he would miss a chance to test his magical capabilities.

Basically the same choice as always in both real life and video games. When you choose one thing, you give up another in exchange. Sighing to himself Scyron sat in his armor at the edge of the camp where he gazed around to look for anything that disturbed the scenery.

Just in that moment he heard something approaching him from behind. Instinctively grabbing a hold on his sword and turning around he came face to face with another adventurer. It was a woman with fair skin, brown hair and leather armor, but she had no weapon with her. She flinched and took a step back as Scyron's killing intent had been directed towards her. It was for a short moment as if all bloodlust in the world had been directed to her. Seeing the reaction of the human, Scyron put his sword back into the sheath and sighed.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"N-No it's fine." The woman said with a shaking voice. Her entire body still trembled in fear of the demon's wrath. "I-I just wanted to ask if you want to come over and eat something." Scyron said nothing for a moment, before replying.

"Thank you but I'm not hungry." Scyron replied as the woman's face fell slightly. A bit of guilt pushed itself like a thorn into his mind as he stood up. "Other than that I'll gladly join you guys." He said. The woman smiled and walked over to the other adventurers, that sat around the fireplace. Scyron simply followed as he took his time to actually look at the other people that had come from Orario as well.

After a small introduction Scyron familiarized himself with the others. The 12 group of adventurers had 3 female and 9 male members. the woman that had asked him to sit with the others around the fire was apparently called Paula and the young man earlier who had commented his lack of riding skills was Tobias. Both were human and seemed to be in their teens. Scyron estimated them both to be about 17 to 19.

Next to him to the right sat a tall and broad man in the mid-30s with short white hair and a well-kept mustache. Three scars ran over his cheek as if some monster had tried to swipe him with its claws, but only missed slightly. At his waist grew a white and black striped tail and on the head he had tiger ears. The so called weretigers were a race that Scyron had never seen in Orario, which could be due either him not looking at the adventurers directly to memorize their races or due them being a race that was not very common in the districts he had been before. Though the giant seemed to be a veteran warrior and probably had a lot of experience with monsters he was not even level 30. Instead he seemed to be around the early 20s. The man Konrad as he introduced himself was no stranger to danger. In his childhood he apparently got attacked by a wild monster which was why he had this scar on his face.

To the left Scyron looked at another young woman with maybe 19 or 20 years, who was apparently called Akira. She wore some light metal armor, had Long blonde hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes. Her eyes had a somewhat cold look in them as she looked into the gathered round with a neutral face, reminding Scyron of a certain adventurer of the Loki Familia, but instead of Ais constant emotionless gaze, Akira had plenty of emotion in those eyes. Right now it seemed to be slight irritation and annoyance. Still she gave off a calm and collected aura. The demon player had seen a lot of female adventurers in his time in Orario and many of them were actually good looking women. To be completely honest, if he would still be a normal human being he'd probably have tried to flirt with one or two of them, but given that they would have kicked his ass back then it was better the way things currently were. Well, Akira was not looking bad at all as she still had nice curves and a pretty face despite her constant frown. If Scyron had to bet, he'd say she already had someone back in Orario.

However, that thought left as fast as it came as Scyron turned his gaze to a reddish-brown haired chientrope boy, who was laying on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain with a groan. His face was turned the other way, but the demon was sure he had probably deserved that one from Akira. Most likely through some stupid comment. A barking laugh caught Scyron's interest.

"Oi! Stop whining Lorenz! You sound like a real kicked puppy now you punk!" A slightly drunk voice almost yelled, only to be interrupted by its own stupid laughter over nothing. The chienthrope looked up, revealing a pair of forest green eyes as he shot the man who had insulted him a glare. The chienthrope seemed to be quite younger. 14, maybe 15 years old, yet he didn't look innocent like a child his age should be. It was a man who appeared next to Konrad to be the oldest in the group somewhere in the late 20s or early 30s. His tone already told Scyron that he had something against the chienthrope boy. Was it because of the comment he had made and the demon had not heard? Or was this guy as much of a racist as he sounded like? Anyway, Scyron already couldn't stand this guy's guts.

"Screw you... Peterson..." Lorenz wheezed out, but the demon caught that one now that he was listening. Now knowing the name of that guy, the demon made a mental note to either confront him during the mission about that or to stay as far away from that guy as possible, depending on how this mission would proceed.

Now that he thought about it, there was really no telling what they were supposed to do and what awaited them. Sure the quest said something about a monster being in a cave nearby and destroying fields and stealing cattle, but there was absolutely nothing saying what kind of monster they were about to face or what it was capable of. The demon strategist didn't like any of this, but he could not change it now. For now, he'd had to wait and trust that this party would work out just fine, though he had serious doubts about that. Alone the constellation of those two men who were busy glaring/mocking each other was basically a death sentence in a real fight.

Scyron had stopped counting how many times his party members had been bickering with one another and only didn't kill each other as in YGGDRASIL friendly fire was not a thing. And each and every time they did so his party got into trouble. Surrounded by monsters, fell into a pitfall, got rolled over by some giant round boulder and so on went the list in moments Scyron wanted to sink into the ground in shame. It was not like he didn't like his party members, but sometimes as a heteromorph he had to pick what was possible as his kind got targeted all the time. He had to endure a lot of stupid questions like "Why have you not made a human or at least demihuman character?" or "Do you catch fire when you enter a church?". This type of people really just managed to piss him off for their own amusement, but usually he could tune their voices down and focus on what laid ahead.

Unfortunately, the drunken human had no mute button like a TV remote, because if he had the demon would just push it to make that annoying laughter end.

Sighing to himself he looked across the round further. As he looked around Paula was enough to tell him the names of the individuals that sat further away. The pallum with short red hair and blue eyes further was called Werner and talking to the black-haired werecat rogue Matthias. The black-haired elf, that observed the group or more specifically Scyron with critical eyes was apparently called Nox. A renard, a demi-human with fox ears on his head and a fox tail growing from the waist which was the same that had had acted a little arrogant back there with his comment was named Roku. There was another human boy about the same age as Tobias and Paula with blue hair named Keith, whose appearance reminded the devil of Bell, but the look in those chocolate brown eyes was colder, harder and less hopeful. Probably someone who had been through the hardships of adventuring already some time ago. And finally there was one last female member of the group with strangely silver colored hair. A human girl that didn't look much older than 15 or 16 named Seneca, which was busy looked nervous around herself.

The round was quite lively with the group talking a lot about trivial things like how bad the rations were compared to what they got in Orario or what they should do once they finished the job. No matter what kind of topic the men and women around the demon talked about, it was hardly interesting and he was thankful that his helmet was concealing his face as he was close to falling asleep when he suddenly heard something.

"Oi! Armored newbie!" Peterson called out as he looked even more drunk than before. "Why are you still wearing your armor? Take it off and relax will ya? I can't enjoy the wine with someone like that around." The man said annoyed. Scyron did as much as turn his head to the man to signal that he had registered what he had said, but other than that he didn't do anything to take off his armor. Instead he only looked at the man. "Oi! Are you deaf or something? Take that armor off newbie! Or are you afraid of showing your face, huh?"

"Peterson..." His comrades wanted to warn him, to stop him, but they did not even stand up. Instead they just looked at him with a certain kind of panic, fear or apathy to this scene. The man reached out with his hand to grab beneath the helmet to take it off.

 **KRGH?!**

"AAHHH!"

Faster than the adventurers had seen, Scyron had grabbed the hand stood up, got behind the man and twisted his arm hard enough to make the tendons and muscle fibers groan audible in protest. If the devil was actually serious, he believed that he may even be capable of ripping the arm clean off. Right now it was enough when Peterson was on his knees, crying out in pain and dropping his bottle on the grassy ground with a soft thud.

"Don't touch stuff that doesn't belong to you." Scyron said in cold tone. Everyone even the drunk fool in front of Scyron felt a shiver crawling down their spine as if ice and frost had started to spread across their backs. Letting go of the drunk Peterson, Scyron watched the man scramble away immediately, while shooting the devil an angry look. However instead of lashing out verbally, he made his way to one of the tents and held his Twisted wrist carefully. An odd tension filled the fire place now as no one was sure what to do or say now. As for Scyron he felt a bit guilty and overwhelmed with how he had put Peterson back into his place. Sighing he looked at the fire a last time, before turning around and getting back to his spot where he was before.

All of the sudden, he didn't feel like bonding with the other adventurers right now. It was not like that feeling was one-sided. He could basically feel the stares that drilled their way into his backside as the other adventurers muttered something he didn't quite get, but didn't care for anyway. The rest of the night he spent with watching the grassland around them and the stars even after the fire faded away and the adventurers went into their tents to sleep. The devil was simply sitting in the darkness. A strange and familiar feeling bloomed in his chest as it seemed to tug on his heart.

It was the first time since he had come into this world that he ever felt that lonely. Above only the stars and the moon kept him company until they were leaving him for the night as well as thick clouds covered the sky.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

How long has it been since it had come to this place? How did it come here? Why did it come here? It couldn't tell as it could find a way out. Each and every tunnel was too small for it to fit through. Was it a week or maybe two? Perhaps a month? In the darkness of this cave the time seemed to flow slower. Every moment passed on with a snail's pace and day was crawling forward with the viscosity of honey. It was unbearable.

So it started to spent its time with finding a way out and finding something to eat. It sent out its minions and they crawled through the thin tunnels. They enlarged the tunnels, made them broader and higher as they brought back dead animals for it to eat. It didn't care where it came from or if there were more. It had to eat at least something. After a while the pile of bones underneath it began to fill the ground as it kept throwing the wastes of the last meal in there for its minions to eat what it couldn't.

And then came this human, telling him about the outside world, though only with some encouragement. It wasn't actually sad that it had to kill him, but it wasn't very happy about that either. It was a simple fact and somehow it created an alien feeling inside it. Anyway, soon the limestone cave would be broad enough for it to leave into the outside world. Then it could see it with its own eyes. Perhaps it was going to take its minions with it. Traveling alone was after all very lonely. And after all they had done for him they surely could need something like vacation.

* * *

 _On the next day_

Scyron had not slept the night as he had kept watch over the camp. It had not rained and not a single monster or aggressive animal came much to his boredom to the campsite. It was still very alien to him that his demonic body needed no sleep though he had thought to have already adjusted to it completely. Perhaps it was the fact that he usually slept in the night in the inn. Instead he had been on guard while thinking about everything that had happened since he had arrived in this world. His arrival in the dungeon, the walks through Orario, his little walks through the dungeon, the times when he goes to the guild to get money for what is basically nothing to him. And before he knew it, it was morning again.

Inwardly he sighed. His life had taken a turn where he was almost too bored to keep going deeper into the dungeon. However, that was his goal. If he gave up on that, just because he got bored with what he did for a living in this world so far, it didn't make him any better than someone who simply gave up on something important for them. Like his former comrades on the League. Well, he could still work as something else like a guard of the City since he was still beating those thugs up in some way.

 _Flashback_

 _"Now we got ya sorry-" A thug said as Scyron simply walked past him and his group like they didn't even existed. It took the group of 4 men a second to register what happened. "Oi! Wait!?" The leader shouted. Scyron sighed as he turned around to them as they ran up to him and stopped in front of him._

 _"What do you want?" Scyron asked._

 _"Isn't that clear already? We are going to pouch you-"_

 _"No seriously. What is it that you want?" Scyron interrupted the man. "It's clear that you cannot beat me and yet you try again and again only to fail and get hurt. Isn't that kind of stupid? Also I got no time for you today. I got to meet with a few others. Got to do a quest on the country side." Scyron said before turning around again. "See ya next time, whenever that is." He said waving them off._

 _"GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE YOU-?!" One of them shouted as they launched themselves at the armored devil. The fight was over within a second._

 _BAM_

 _WHACK_

 _POW_

 _SLAP_

 _Those sounds rang loud through the alley as all four men laid unconscious on the ground as Scyron simply cracked his knuckles._

 _"Idiots."_

 _Flashback end_

Yup, old habits die hard.

He quickly helped the other adventurers to get ready to depart again as they took the tents and packed the utensils into the bags again. They looked at him strangely, most likely due to what had happened the evening before. Peterson was still a little bit in pain from his wrist almost snapped within a heartbeat. Still his help was a welcome one. It wasn't really surprising how much work such a big party made. If in YGGDRASIL such a thing like garbage would have existed in forms of empty vials and bottles or broken armor pieces, the nine realms probably would have suffocated in the waste of the people like Earth did long ago. Just the amount of food needed to make breakfast for the 13 of them was a bit much, but then again it was 13 of them and they had the wagon for that reason. It was a soup with vegetables and some pieces of dried meat. Why it was dried meat was due to the party members wanting to conserve money for more important things they wanted to buy for their familia. They didn't say what exactly that something more important was, but Scyron didn't mind at all. He was more bothered by the way the others stared at him when they were eating and Scyron ate through his helmet while turning away from the others. Though that might have been the reason for their stares the whole time since he had not once shown his face to them.

It took half an hour before the party started moving again after breakfast and so Scyron's torture continued. The ride to the village was as uneventful as uneventful could ever be as it took until midday to get there. During that time Scyron tried his best to not Forget the adventurers' names, until that bore him as well. The next thought that crossed him were once more the different demons he could summon. Some were good scouts for sure and others would be meat shields at best, but there were many other things that he wanted to experiment with them. For example, there were some demons with the ability to possess low level monsters while having rather weak bodies in exchange. The people he had met until now were very weak in comparison to the YGGDRASIL player and the gods did suppress their powers. He couldn't tell how strong they were and that made him unable to underestimate them, despite everything he had seen so far. Were they weaker or stronger than a level 100 player? Was there a being in this world that was stronger than a level 100 player? Could he himself exceed this old Limit and achieve new heights? The answers for these questions never came, but it was better to think about this than the boring ride. And with that his mind was again on the road.

' _I swear, if I do have to sit on that damn horse for one more day, I'll eat it and just fly to that village._ ' He mentally groaned as the group came closer and closer to the borders of a nearby mountain range. Then Scyron could see a large wooden fence and a few roofs and walls of simple huts made of stone, wood and straw became visible. At the entrance stood a few men with bow and arrow, who smiled and waved at the wagons of the adventurers. The wooden gate was opened so that the adventurers could drive through it into the village. Once they were inside the gate was closed again and villagers of all ages began coming out their houses to greet the adventurers.

While the other adventurers familiarized themselves with the villagers, Scyron observed the entire village and the area around it. The first thing the strategist noticed was the state of the fence around the village. It seemed to be made not too long ago as there were no plants around the fence. Most likely the villagers had used the wood from the forest to make it, which would explain the cut down tree lines that Scyron and the others have seen on their way here. Still though the fence itself was a good idea to protect the village, it was in a rather poor shape that indicated the villager's panic. There were several gaps in the fence, that were big enough for certain animals to slip through. A few of them had been sealed with more wood, but not all of them.

Then Scyron noted the villagers. They were clad in simple clothes, not as elegant or expensive as those in Orario, but then again it was just a village and probably needed money more for taxes and goods than to buy everyone a nice pair of pants or a dress for each girl. Scyron was not very well educated about such things, but one of his old guildmates once told him that clothes were so expensive during the middle ages, that they were basically inherited by the following family members to prevent unnecessary costs as the people had already nothing.

His gaze wandered to the guards that now stood among the crowd and greeted some of the fighters of the party with a firm handshake. Scyron saw the short swords and hatchets strapped on their belts, most likely for the case of a monster coming too close to them, when bow and arrow didn't work. In general, was their weaponry more moderate than professional. Surely they were fathers and husbands, that worked as farmers, hunters, lumberjacks and blacksmiths, who already knew the weight of such tools in one's hands. They also had short daggers, that seemed to be for taking out killed prey like deers and boars and he even could see someone having a crossbow on his back. Still these weapons were not made to fight monsters.

Scyron turned around and watched over to the walls. Torches had been put on it to provide light in the night. As he looked over to the mountain he could already picture what had happened as he saw several large holes in the wall there. Some of them were big enough for a child to fit in. Something did come into that village as it pleased, even with the wall around it. As he looked further ahead he saw a bright green field of grass that reached the lower regions of the mountain, before the vegetation finally had to give up at a certain height. With the mountains so close it felt as if a giant was looming over the village and look with its unmoving gaze fixed on this village and its people. It was quite intimidating.

No wonder that the people had asked them to come in the first place. From Einya the demon had heard that some monsters lived hidden in caves, underground tunnels, deep forests and lakes only to attack people. And now livestock disappeared in this village. Turning away from the mountain Scyron looked back at the villagers who looked back at the group. Small children gathered around the people with their eyes sparkling with childish innocence. It was almost sad for Scyron to see such pure souls, that would one day be tainted by this cruel world. A little bit he was also jealous that they seemed to have a nice childhood, a luxury that he never had.

It made him wonder. What if he had chosen to be a human or at least a human or demi-human race instead of a heteromorphic one? What would have changed in YGGDRASIL? What would have changed in this world? What would still be the same? Scyron didn't knew the answer to it. What if he instead of an adventurer would use his skills for something else? For a more peaceful life? Could it work out? Would that even be possible for him? A demon in a world where the very gods have descended to the living world to escape their eternal boredom of heaven? Perhaps, but if he wanted to achieve this, he would have to work hard not only for himself, but others around him as well.

Scyron was a bit caught in his own mind as he didn't notice as the other adventurers had gone for a few huts, that had been prepared for them before by the villagers. He kept standing in the middle of the road as he looked up the mountains. Then a voice beside him shook him out his stupor.

"Impressive isn't it?" Scyron turned his head slightly to see a man, who seemed to be in his late 40s or maybe even 50s. He had a full beard and brown hair, which started to turn pale and gray at the roots, as he wore like the other villager's simple clothes. "When I was younger I always climbed up the mountains when I had time to do so." He said.

"Despite the monsters out there?" Scyron asked. The man nodded.

"I wasn't afraid of getting eaten by an orc or a goblin. What I was more afraid of where the heights and my parents scowling me for it." He chuckled. "By the way, my name is Paulo Wald. I'm the chief of this village." He said.

"Scyron. The pleasure is all mine." Scyron said with a nod. "I'll go to the others. There are a lot of preparations to be done." He said. The village chief nodded as he let Scyron walk away to the huts where the others were staying for a moment. As he made his way to the hut he couldn't help himself but think of this current situation. He was somewhere far away from Orario, yet he couldn't collect more information as long as he was on duty. Though talking to the chief might have added new intel to his current knowledge he would have like to finish the job first.

' _In some sense I've got to thank that monster to show up and kill the livestock of the people here. Though it's bad for them I finally got the opportunity and see more of this world. Who knows, maybe I find something interesting while I travel around. It's definitely better than being stuck in that city for too long with all those stalkers. I hope that monster is a challenge, because it would be boring if it dies like the monsters in the dungeon after just a few hits._ ' Scyron thought, chuckling darkly at the thought of a hard battle.

However, his thoughts were completely brought off track as he saw a few tents next to the hut that the villagers had prepared for the adventurers from Orario. Quickly glancing around he noticed that the adventurers in the tents were all men. No Scyron would have noticed if one of the adventurers would have died by now or it would have been kidnapped quiet and silently, but that was not the case. What was the case however, was that all men simply had been disposed outside the hut. The devil rode his horse up to the scene, before getting off the animal and walked to the closest adventurer that happened to be Lorenz.

"What's going on?" He asked. The young chienthrope sighed.

"The women have locked us out so we have to stay outside while they get dressed." He said. Scyron found that a bit harsh from his female temporary colleagues, however he could already see how a couple of men tried to get inside the house by prying the door open, but it didn't budge a millimeter.

"Come on let us in!"

"Yeah! We promised already that we won't do anything!" A few guys yelled as a window opened and one of the women, which Scyron identified as Paula peeked outside.

"Shut up! You are only trying to look at our goods, you perverted sickos!" The men groaned in protest.

"That's not true!"

"Open the door already!"

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH LIKING WOMEN!" Someone yelled as the guys looked at him with a deadpan look. "What?"

"You didn't have to say that loud. How the hell are we now supposed to get in there to see them?" Scyron stood at the sidelines of all of this, asking himself how it ended up like this.

' _So they were actually planning something like that! Why must I always end up with the people with zero respect for women? No wait, I don't end up with those guys all the time. Just once or twice already. Ugh I swear these guys are worse than most incubi._ ' He thought as he pushed himself to the door, before simply walking through it. The wood couldn't withstand the power that the demon used and exploded into many splinters as he made his way inside. The sound was incredibly loud as it easily made all heads to him or managed to get surprised screams from several adventurers. A second later the female adventurers were in the corridor to look what had happened. One of them (Akira) had stripped off their heavier armor and robes, leaving her in more or less exposed states. As for Scyron he cared little for that.

"W-What are you doing here?!" One of the women screamed.

"Waiting for the others to come. We better prepare for the attack now than later, so an actual meeting will be needed to be made." Scyron said completely oblivious to the women's claim to his actions. Instead he made his way to the living room where he found a chair. He then picked a book from his inventory and began to read in it, while the women were trying to barricade the destroyed door with furniture, while the other male adventurers tried to get in.

"Come on. We just want to get this over with and unload our stuff."

"You men can stay outside!"

"Nice clothes!"

"GYAH!" With an out of character high-pitched scream Akira vanished back into her room.

The whole ruckus made it impossible to read as Scyron stood up with an aura of anger flaring around him as he looked at the adventurers. He only took one deep breath before he voiced out his mind.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! YOU FREAKING OUT PISSES ME OFF!" He shouted before turning to the men. "AND YOU BETTER DON'T DO ANYTHING FUNNY UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO THROW YOU RIGHT BACK TO ORARIO AND SEND YOUR CUT OFF LIMPS TO A ONE WAY TOUR TO NOWHERE WITH A HORSE! NOW PISS OFF!" The crowd of adventurers was silent for a minute as the women were leaving the scene without uttering another word and the men did the same, though they had their heads lowered and looked a little bit like dogs that got beaten for doing something they shouldn't have. "Retards..." Scyron sighed as he went back to his chair and began once more to read.

Sometimes being a demon with a scary aura, that could make even an adult dragon turn tail and run back to its mother, was a good thing.

* * *

 _Later, Dusk_

The group finally made their way up to the cave, that the monster had chosen for shelter after the previous chaos had stopped. Scyron couldn't just repair the door so he gave the village elder some money to replace it after the whole ruckus had died down. The way up to the cave was not really that easy. The path leading up into the mountains was narrow and due the steep relief falling down from there might as well lead to a swift death if not to a number of broken bones. The demon in disguise thought that the mountainous area was indeed like a fortress, formed by nature itself.

On their way from the village to the cave they had been passing through the crop fields of the village. Inside it they had seen strange tracks. It was as if something simply walked through the fields, leaving a scar in the field. On the track were no tracks, but there was also no plant life. It was as if a snail had left its trail for the world to see and just eaten all the crops to the roots, leaving only barren soil in its wake.

At the stalls for the animals were the same strange traces, though they were older as the villagers built a fence around it like they did around the village. However, the fence wasn't in a good shape. Something seemed to have simply stripped the tree trunks from the outer layers of Wood as a plain surface was what was left. No claw marks or tooth prints. The wood was like polished without even a trace of dirt. On some points of the fence the monsters must have been more intensive as more layers of mood had been taken away. Still while the fence was still intact, the villagers still said that several farm animals simply had disappeared.

It all made Scyron think. YGGDRASIL had included so many details, but never that close to reality, that there were actually tracks of monsters or claw marks on trees to mark their territory unless they were part of the map. Also he wasn't the best with memorizing the different monster species' lores, that he couldn't summon, so he couldn't really think about a monster that could have done this. It was something he didn't knew and that was something that simply put him on edge. He didn't like it one bit. Imagine being in a dark room and using only the own sense of touch to find the switch and then you touch something completely alien. Scyron was no fan of such things, but he knew it was necessary if he wanted to defeat this monster and help the people around here.

The villagers mentioned that the monster or monsters (as none had seen the exact numbers and it could be speculated whether it is only one or many) didn't come every day. It was more like they came all two to three days and either attacked the livestock of the village or wildlife in the nearby forest. Both posed problem for the villagers as they relied on both their own livestock and the forest for food, wood and materials for the daily use. The problem with the forest was that the animals seemed to avoid the region on their village now, making the monster head to the village more often. The hunters of the village found traces of animals that just vanished when they crossed the strange track of the monster or traces of fights in form of broken twigs and branches, but other than that nothing that could tell whether it was a nest of Kobolds, goblins, imps or even something completely different.

"So how are we going to do this?" Tobias asked as the adventurers looked inside the cave.

"We can't seal it. That's for sure." Konrad said with a frown on his face.

"So we need to get inside and beat that thing. Hopefully worth all the trouble." Peterson said apparently burning for a fight.

"Hey we need to avenge those other adventurers and find any clue what could have happened to them!" Werner said, apparently having high spirits about the upcoming fight as well.

Scyron didn't listened to the worthless talk as he looked at the landscape beneath them with worry. The mountain threw its shadow right over the village and it was only a few minutes left until it would set completely. Normally Scyron would simply wait in the village and observe the monsters' approach the village to get a better idea of what they were actually dealing with. However, the vote for how to proceed was democratically and with only 3 others on his side against the other 8 the adventurers decided to just rush into the cave. According to Misha, the group has already fought monsters in their own lairs in the past and has survived the one or the other battle, however that only confirmed once more the extreme weakness of the monsters that originated from the dungeon in Orario in comparison to himself. If the monsters wouldn't be so simple minded and actually use their brain matter for something else than just walking around and biting other living beings, this party of adventurers wouldn't even have made it out of their first 'house visit' in one piece. However, Scyron had no time to argue with them about their absurd mix of luck, stupidity and ignorance. Instead he simply walked inside the cave, making the others stop talking as they followed him first with their eyes when he came into their field of view, before following him with their heads.

"Hey what are you doing? Come back!" Keith shouted after the devil.

"I'd rather have this finished as soon as possible. Come when you are done with arguing over nothing. That is if whatever lives inside of here hasn't died yet from your senseless talking." Scyron said over his shoulder, not even stopping as he walked deeper and deeper inside the mountain. Not long after he heard the other adventurers coming to his position as he kept walking with a lantern on his hip. He actually didn't need it, but if he told the adventurers that he had a perfect night vision that allowed him to see even in a place without light as clear as day, they probably would only ask more Questions that the devil didn't want to answer. A simple item from YGGDRASIL, but brighter than whatever light the others produced with their low ranked spells. The other adventurers had lamps as well, but those were made with magic stones from the dungeon.

Once again Scyron was fascinated about the possibilities of usage for those stones. It made him ask himself how they were manufactured once they were given to the guild or if it made a big difference whether a stone was bigger or from a different monster. Unfortunately, he had no idea who he could ask for such questions. Well except Hephaestus and her half dwarf berserker of a blacksmith, but going there immediately after last time would be a bit awkward for Scyron. He thought about talking to another crafting familia then, though he just needed their location.

While in thoughts, the group of 13 travelled deeper into the mountain. No one said a thing. The only sound ringing through the halls of stone were the rattling of armor, the shuffling of their boots against the floor and their breathing. However, soon straight tunnel ended and the group arrived at a triple junction. Two tunnels lead further inside the mountain.

"Huh? Looks like we have to split up." Nox said.

"We should split our party in half then." Roku muttered to himself more than the other adventurers.

"I don't think that is a wise idea." Scyron said, making the adventurers look at him. "Our party is unbalanced enough with the majority heavy armored individuals. Though they can take hits and deal damage they lack agility. Few of us have light armor and can deal damage more efficiently when the heavy armored tanks are backing them up and even fewer people around here can cast magic. Should a member get severely injured and we are split, the group might be unable to treat the wounds. The more important we have still no idea what we are dealing with." The devil pointed out. A few of the adventurers seemed to think about what he said or perhaps the MMO terms like tank and damage dealer were too much for them.

"What are you talking about? When we don't split up the monster could simply come through the other tunnel." Keith said, completely ignoring Scyron's argument.

"True, however we don't even know how many are down here. In the worst case we might get into tight places where they pincer attack us." Konrad said siding with Scyron. The demon gave the white weretiger a nod.

"How would you know that even?" Roku asked. "And you! You are just some newbie that got lucky so far in the dungeon, but you are not part of our familia or any at all. You may have made it far into the dungeon, but that doesn't mean you know everything." He snarled. Scyron really pitied that idiot as he turned away, seeing no point to argue with this renard.

"We can either fight each other or whatever is in this cave. and since I'm very sure that fights among ourselves would put us into a disadvantage which we may cannot make up later, I suggest we try to work together." Scyron said as he looked at the adventurers who all seemed to agree, while Roku made a sound of disgust. "So let's do a vote. I am for staying together." Scyron said raising his hand. A few others did the same. Scyron put his hand down. "Who's against it?" He asked as more hands than earlier rose up. He sighed. "Very well then. Split up and decide where you want to put me. I'll be accepting that." He said.

The group was indeed split in half against Scyron's opinion. He just hoped that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

"Mhm? Another party of intruders? I see, they must be here because the others didn't return. Actually I would prefer not to fight. Especially now when I'm almost out of this place. But if they see me they'll be like the others and hunt me down. I did something bad. I didn't want to kill others. I don't want to kill them either. I'm sorry, but I cannot let them leave. This mountain will be your tombstone. I hope they will be the last."

* * *

For about 20 minutes the party of 7 had been walking through the tunnels. Along Scyron were Matthias, Werner, Seneca, Roku, Tobias and much to his displeasure Peterson. Along the way the group had most held itself to the left side of the tunnels to make it easier to get back out and not to get lost in the labyrinth of tunnels. The YGGDRASIL player really missed his minimap and HUD in this moment as he really could use some advices right now. Not to mention that they could easily lose their way if they were forced to retreat quickly into the tunnels behind them. The tunnel itself was just broad enough for three men to walk next to one another, meaning two could be standing in the front while the other were at the back, supporting the front fighters. The ceiling was also quite high with about 4 meters. Seneca was looking around in panic, while the men seemed to be relaxed and full of themselves that they could take on whatever had made these tunnels, but Scyron doubted that. He had taken off one of his gauntlets and ran his fingers over the surface of the tunnels, before rubbing his fingers against one another.

"Oi! Are you trying to fall back and run or are you talking to the rocks?" Came the half annoyed comment from Peterson who was at the front of the group. The devil was not even 2 meters away from the others and that man already began to get on Scyron's nerves again. But instead of firing back he took a deep breath and replied calmly as he slipped his gauntlet back on.

"No. I have simply noted something strange about these tunnels." The devil said as he walked to the others.

"What is it then?" Matthias asked curious as his ears perked up. He wondered if all werecats were so easily to read, though he kicked himself for being a little bit racist there.

"The walls are too smooth." Scyron said, running his fingers over the cool surface of the wall again.

"The walls?" Seneca asked.

"The rocks around here are hard and would break leaving normally sharp edges, yet the tunnels we have been going through all have smooth surfaces like polished wood. Also the depth we are in is strange. Normally miners dig tunnels up to provide air to the lower levels as it is hard to breath down there without any plants providing the necessary oxygen. While we may have ventured already deep into the earth we never had a problem with breathing. That means that whatever dug these tunnels must have enough intelligence to know that..." Scyron's explanation was cut off by the rude man known as Peterson.

"And if it is smart enough to talk and write, it killed a group of adventurers and it's our job to bring it down and avenge our fallen comrades. So stop babbling around and keep the talk for the celebration later." With that the self-appointed leader kept leading the group onward into the darkness. Scyron sighed quietly, not wanting to get into a confrontation with that guy. Now he really wondered how this guy managed to not get himself killed in the dungeon yet when he only used brute strength. Not that he doubted his capabilities as a tank, but given how long it took for an adventurer to level up and gaining a boost of their stats, which was for level 1 beginners at least a year in the regular case, this guy must either have been so hardened by battle, that he simply fell those orcs and imps with that axe of his or that he had help from comrades.

Either way he was just rude and getting on Scyron's nerves. Like a lot. Instead of wasting anymore energy on thinking how he could dispose Peterson's corpse without anyone missing him afterwards, he focused on something more important. The whole setting worked not in his favor. While the tunnels were big and allowed movement beyond shuffling against one another, most of Scyron's spells were quite powerful and he had no intention on testing how stable these tunnels actually were. So he made a mental note to first use his weapons, before resorting to magic when he suddenly felt someone tapping against his side. Turning around he saw Seneca looking timidly at him. Once again Scyron thought about a certain boy in Orario who had more similarities to an albino bunny than a hero.

"Are you alright Scyron-san?" Seneca asked.

"I'm fine. Just disappointed that's all." The devil said as he crossed his arms and lowered his head as he glared at the human in front.

 **CRICK CRACK**

Suddenly there was a strange sound, that echoed through the narrow tunnels. It was as if someone crumbled biscuits between oneself's fingers and let the crumbs fall to a stone tiled floor with enhanced volume, however as the sound grew in volume it turned from crumbling biscuits into a sound of rocks breaking apart accompanied with a slightly hissing sound. It was no steps, but the sound just grew louder, signaling the party that the monster or the monsters came closer.

The group froze in their tracks once they heard the sound. Muscles tensed up and the breath of the others became suddenly shallow as if they were frightened to no end. The grip on their weapons tightened. Scyron meanwhile calmly observed the situation as he suddenly had the feeling of deja vu. He couldn't really put a finger on it, but this situation felt very familiar for him. Of course the player never had been with a party of armed men and women in some tunnel within a mountain range in real life, however he still had the feeling that even without the adventurers steeling themselves for this encounter, which was a lot like players from YGGDRASIL tried to show off before fighting a boss monster, he had at least once been in a similar situation.

Then monster came around the corner ahead and into light of the lamp. In front of them appeared a lemon yellow mass of half solid, half liquid, shiny jelly. It sported no mouth, eyes, ears or a face to begin with. It was just a large mass of plasma. Scyron immediately knew what this was, but he was stupefied by the monster's appearance, rendering him unable to say anything.

' _Tha-That is...!_ ' Scyron thought as his thoughts clicked into the right places. The traces that even eroded the soil and plant life. The smooth surface of the tunnels and the holes in the barricade around the village. The missing traces of vanished cattle and fleeing animals in the forests. But as he was thinking, one of the other adventurers got ready to engage.

"Huh. So that's the thing that defeated the other adventurers. I'll cut it down." Matthias said as he dashed towards the slime. Immediately Scyron shook out his stupor, but he couldn't move with the other adventurers in the way.

"YOU FOOL! GET BACK HERE!" He shouted, but the cat person didn't hear him. Instead he had already his short sword brandished and sliced down the slime. The creature's body split like butter making yellow plasma splatter against the walls and the cat person.

"Huh is that it- UGAH!" The cocky comment of the black-haired cat person was interrupted when a burning pain shot through his body, making him jump backwards, stumble and fall on his back as he rolled on the ground as if he was on fire.

"Matthias!" Seneca shouted worried as the others rushed over to him only to stop as they saw the reason for the pain. The spots that the yellow liquid had touched began to be eaten away by the acid. Clothes, skin and flesh began to be eaten away. Blood poured out the holes as the fragments of the slime simply ate their way through their victim. The mage immediately tried to cast a water spell to wash off the slime, but before she could finish the chant to even make that happen, a long yellow tentacle had wrapped around Matthias' ankle and threw it back to the slime. The large gap now was like a maw of a venusfly trap as it closed around the captured prey. Through the semitransparent body the adventurers saw how Matthias screamed in pain, before his struggle stopped after a second and skin, flesh, bone and even the metal of his armor and sword got eaten away by the slime, leaving it as a semitransparent lemon yellow mass of liquid.

Some could not handle the pressure as they froze on the spot, tears leaking out of the eyes and Peterson, who previously had such bravado that it was agonizing for the devil to watch, even vomited on the ground.

Scyron reacted as the fastest when the slime crawled towards the party like a slug after having finished its first victim off. Running alongside the wall he got in front of the group, before pointing at the slime with one finger.

"[Dragon Lightning]!" Arches of electricity came into being around the index finger as they shot out as a serpent/dragon shaped lightning. The slime recoiled in pain, but the electric attack was too much for it to handle. For a moment it was paralyzed, emitting sparks before exploding into quickly vaporizing liquid. Scyron's armor got sprinkled a little, but the acidic nature of the slime did as much as removing the dust and dirt from the white armor.

' _What the hell was that? Why was a monster from YGGDRASIL, a level 35 slime down here? What's going on?_ ' Scyron thought. He turned to the traumatized Party, that had yet to piece together what had happened before their eyes. "Alright listen up. We got to get out of he-"

 **BOOM CRACK**

Scyron's comment was drowned in a sudden explosion behind the group, the panicked shouts of the party members and a thick cloud of dust, that suddenly swept through the tunnel. Dust and pebbles shot through the air as the Tremors subsided. When it settled down, the adventurers coughed the dust out of their lungs and saw that the tunnel which they came from was buried under tons of rock material.

"NO!" Came a terrorized shout from Seneca as she tried to push the rocks away, but in vain. Shouts for help would not move the rocks, nor would they change anything and neither could those guys move around the tons of stone. It was simply an expression of the despair and fear she was feeling in this moment. In that moment Scyron still ignored all the shouts and screams as he looked towards the tunnel where the slime came from. He had a really bad feeling about this. However, what was also important were the adventurers that had come with him.

They were in a pitiful state. Cowering in fear. Desperate. The complete opposite from what they should be like after seeing their comrade die with their own two eyes. The archdevil could tell that it was difficult for them and he himself felt a bit guilty as well, but they needed to get out of this place. And if the way they came was sealed for now they had to find another one by going down first.

"Fuck... FUCK!?" Roku shouted as he slammed his weapon, a dagger against the boulders that now blocked the way as if it was a pickaxe to dig his way out of this prison. Unsurprisingly, it didn't work. Surprisingly, it didn't break. Werner and Peterson looked at one another and shouted something at each other, but Scyron was deaf for it. Seneca was wailing in horror and despair now, cowering on the ground like a frightened animal.

So Scyron did the first thing he came up with when he saw that. The devil stomped over to the others, grabbed Seneca by their shoulder, lifting her up from the Ground. Then he grabbed Roku's shoulder and pulled him away from the boulders. And finally he punched both Peterson and Werner in the face, making them stop bickering.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!?" He shouted in their faces. "Right now we need to go on and find a way out of here. And I doubt that monster was the only one in this place."

"How the hell would you know that, huh?!" Peterson shouted in rage as he grabbed the devil's armor by the collar. "You killed that Thing like it was Nothing. So why did you not save Matthias? Did you want him to die? Is that why you always work alone? Because you kill your coworkers all the time? Answer me-"

 **SLAP!**

A harsh slap by the devil that probably could have broken the man's neck sent Peterson flying to the ground.

"You are not wrong. I could have saved him if I had been faster. But now is not the time to argue about what could have been, but to focus to get out of this place as None of your guys stand a chance against those things." Scyron said as he towered over the other adventurers.

"So you know what those Things are?" Tobias asked. The devil gave the Boy a nod.

"They are called slimes. Slimes are basically walking stomachs. They lack internal organs, skin and bones and devour other things by engulfing them and dissolving them with their acid. That's why most physical attacks are useless against them. You may as well keep your swords sheathed as those things will just eat them alongside with you. Only magic weapons or spells are efficiently capable of hurting and killing them." Scyron turned to Seneca, who made a timid sound like that of a startled/frightened mouse. The devil side in Scyron almost made him chuckle at her display of fear.

"Since we have only that much magic casters with us we are in the disadvantage. More importantly, slimes simply split in half to reproduce when they have grown enough mass. A physical hit that doesn't destroy them only creates more slimes to fight. Since the animals and the livestock of this village is almost gone, it is clear that this slime was far too small to be the only one in here. I'd say that a whole nest of these things is down here and that the other group will encounter them as well. When that happens, nothing will remain of them to be buried." Scyron said, making the adventurers go pale. "Now let's go further. If we stay here we will be stuck in a dead end and swarmed." The devil then walked further inside the cave.

Silently the adventurers followed behind him with Seneca being in the rare. With one magic casters at each end of the group, they could defend the other 4 in the most efficient way. However, there was one problem. By the looks of it, these people have never seen slimes before. With other words they had no routine how to fight them or what to do. Now that he thought about it, Eina also never mentioned this basic type of monsters from YGGDRASIL and other RPGs. Not once. With other words, they were something that should not exist in this world, yet did now. Just like himself.

Scyron's train was derailed when more yellow slimes came crawling out from the tunnel ahead. The adventurers tensed up behind him. He could feel their fear as their gripped their weapons tightly for the case that they would make it past the devil. He didn't wonder why they did what they did even when he had told them that physical attacks were useless against them. It was clear that despite what they had witnessed they had not given up on living yet, so they were clinging to their arms as if they could provide them with some more time living.

"[Lightning]." The devil said as another lightning shot at the slimes. It was a weaker spell than before, merely stunning the slime it hit as the others rushed across the walls with surprisingly high speed at the devil and the adventurers. But that was exactly what the devil wanted them to do. "[Fireball]!" From Scyron's hand shot a ball made of fire not bigger than a tennis ball at the smiles. When it hit, it burst into a raging inferno and evaporated the slimes, leaving nothing, but charred black stone. Even the paralyzed slime was killed in the large radius of the blast.

Unfortunately, it had been quite counterproductive. A lot of oxygen had been burnt away and judging by the coughing of the adventurers behind him, Scyron mused that they must have inhaled the smoke. Not only that, but he had also felt the entire tunnel vibrate under the impact of his [Fireball]. Without a doubt he must have attracted the monsters deeper down or at least made himself known to them. A hairline of cracks was now visible on the walls around the blast.

' _Okay, that is bad. No more AoE attacks and no strong attacks either. [Dragon Lightning] seems to be fine though. I should probably stick to that._ ' The devil thought as he turned around. "We need to go. Now!" Scyron told the other adventurers.

"What? Why?" Roku asked.

"Those things now know that we are here and fighting back. No doubt that they will swarm the tunnel once given a chance. Seneca, if a slime appears behind us I want you to use a fire spell on them. They seem to be weak to it. Try to not hit the walls though. Last thing we need is being buried under tons of rocks." The devil said. The timid girl gulped loudly at this. Then the party quickly ran further down the tunnel. Scyron did not care for the walls of the tunnels anymore or the strange fact that they were still able to breathe normally. Right now they had to find the first turn to get out of this cavern.

Along the way more slimes kept pouring out of the tunnel, but a [Dragon Lightning] made them before being able to approach the adventurers running straight into them. Unfortunately, the devil knew all too well that he could not keep that up forever. Even he could only use the spell as long as he had MP and once that ran out, he'd have to engage the slimes in close combat with his weapons even if it meant to leave the defense to Seneca.

They kept running like that for 5 more minutes, never stopping and never looking back as they heard the slimes apparently coming somehow from behind as well now. The only question was how when there was no tunnel connecting to this one yet. They all shook the thought out of their heads right away, not wanting to know the answer in truth. The group was forced to stop as Seneca who was supposed to have the back of the group simply was not meant for such tasks that required stamina.

"Dammit! How long is that damn tunnel?" Peterson cursed as the man tried to catch his breath alongside Roku, Tobias and Werner.

"No idea." Roku wheezed out.

"But we can't rest for long." Werner said.

"And what are we supposed to do?! We are going to die here. We are going to die. We are going to die..." Tobias said as he grabbed his head, his eye wide in horror and a string of salvia dripping from his chin.

"Hey! Calm down Tobi. We are not dead yet." Peterson said as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. A bad choice. Right at the contact, the brunette boy jumped backwards and glared daggers at the man.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU WHO GOT EATEN BY THAT THING!" Tobias cried out loud, making the other adventurers look shocked at this statement.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you little punk? Huh?!" Peterson said as he took a step forward as if challenging the fight to escalate even further.

"P-Please don't..." Seneca said, as tears streamed down her face. Werner said nothing, but crossed his arms as he gave the boy a glare.

"EXACTLY WHAT I JUST SAID! YOU ALWAYS ACT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY AS IF YOU OWE THE WORLD AND IN THE END YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BIG TALKER AND NOTHING ELSE!" Tobias cried out. "You always harass our party members when they are beast human and flirt around with the women in our parties. Hell I even caught you when you with that one girl back on the 18th floor that night!" Tobias said pointing at the man, who looked a little uneasy as the pallum was shooting his fellow familia member a glare.

"Very professional Peterson." Werner said. Roku said nothing to that as he was busy catching his breath.

"Wait? You believe that kid?! He has no proof at all!" The man shouted.

"Your face just now was more proof than necessary." The pallum said, dismissing Peterson's outburst.

Scyron didn't like where this was going. The pressure was too much for all of them, but the boy had to literally burn the fuse of a barrel full of dynamite. He had an idea that things were not going all that well with Peterson and he had no idea how the familia dealt with stuff like that, but given the reactions they were no friends of such things, most likely it would reflect bad on the god at the head of the familia as well. He turned to Werner who was leaning against a wall now with his arms crossed and his head lowered in thought. Tobias and Peterson were still clashing with insults and claims, that probably were true given the older adventurers expression. Roku had pushed himself off the wall as he stood on shaking legs and his ears perked up as if to try and catch any sounds. And then there was the little girl that was supposed to protect the group in tears and shaking in fear and sadness. Unfortunately, Scyron had no idea how to get them out of this mess now. For now, he had to find a way to get the 5 remaining adventurers out of here.

That was when they suddenly heard screams far away, echoing through the tunnels. It sounded very feminine.

"That was Nox!" Werner pushed himself off the wall at this point. Scyron needed to take a double take at this. The male black haired elf guy screamed like that? He really needed to wash his ears or something was wrong with the acoustic of this tunnel complex.

"Then they have found the others as well." Scyron said as he grabbed Seneca's hand, lifting her to her feet. Roku was ready to run a bit more as well as he stood already next to her. The other two adventurers snapped out of it as Tobias was once again curling up like little child as his face was a grimace of fear. Scyron groaned as he walked over to the two.

But in that moment the ground beneath the two cracked and broke apart, revealing yellow tentacles that grabbed the two stupefied adventurers and dragged them into the darkness below. Scyron wanted to reach out and drag them up only to see that they were already half digested inside the slimes as they crawled up the new hole in the ground. Behind them more slimes came slowly crawling towards Werner, Scyron and Seneca as if they were trying to be even more menacing for the adventurers of Orario. The devil felt a rage unknown to him until now burning inside him as he lost himself in the rage. The rational part of his brain shut down as hatred overcame it.

"[Fireball]!" Scyron shouted as a barrage of fireballs now at the size of soccer balls shot at the yellow monsters. The explosions rocked the tunnel as a whole as pebbled and stones rained down the ceiling. Immediately afterwards, Scyron's mind clicked back into its right place as he realized what kind of mistake he had made as the cracks above him got bigger and wider. "Oh no!" Dashing backwards, he tugged Werner and Roku under his left arm and grabbed Seneca by her hand, before he rushed with them through the tunnel as if they were ragdolls. "Run for your lives!" He shouted despite carrying the two other male adventurers

As he shouted that the thundering sound of the tunnel collapsing made him accelerate, lifting Seneca and Werner off their feet as the devil ran faster than the human he pretended to be should be able to. Not that they were thinking that to themselves in that moment. Right now they only had one objective. Getting out the hell of there without being crushed like cockroaches by the collapsing tunnel. Scyron himself didn't even care if he was to run into more slimes, which he luckily didn't. He was basically running across the vertical walls of the tunnels as the collapsing tunnel almost seemed to chase after them with a large cloud of dust rushing ahead and giving the quartet of adventurers chase.

And then the devil saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Accelerating one last time, the devil let out a scream of sheer determination as he threw himself and the other three adventurers out of the tunnel just before a large boulder smashed in front of the exit, blocking it completely. Still too fast, Scyron was about to smash face first into a wall as he hugged the other adventurers close to him as he turned his back to the wall. He hit it with full force, punching the wind out of Werner, Roku and Seneca's lungs as they smashed against his chest plate hard. One could have heard their screams if it was not for the ringing in their ears from the crash.

Slowly peeling himself out of the wall, Scyron let go of the other three as they looked around the new place they were in. The light they saw was emitted by a few bar shaped crystals that grew out of the lime stones in small bushes of 6 or 7 bars each as they emitted a faint blue light. Now Scyron was not a master geologist, but he was sure that not even the gemstones should be glowing like that. Ignoring that he looked at Seneca and Roku who were laughing in relief just to have survived. Werner just sighed in relief. The renard was then hugged by his female coworker, basically pressing her ample chest into his face. That made Werner snort quietly, muttering "Lucky bastard." to himself: At the same time Scyron scoffed at the picture of the two adventurers stop moving for a moment, before Seneca pushed Roku away from her blushing crimson. "Sly fox." He muttered to himself, but more in amusement than annoyance.

He looked around him once again. It was a small room with a roughly diamond or oval shape. If all 13 adventurers were in this room together, each of them would only have about half a meter to move around. With only 3 it was fine, but that brought back something else. The screams from earlier were faint, but it meant that the others or only Nox had encountered the slimes as well. Maybe there was even something worse in these tunnels or perhaps Nox wandered off on his own for some reason? Scyron couldn't tell, but for now he had to take into consideration the worst case.

The devil looked over to the other adventurers again, which had picked themselves off the ground and looked at the crystals with fascination. The pallum even broke on off from a cluster and inspected it with a critical eye.

' _Perhaps he knows what that stuff is._ ' Scyron wondered as he mentally slapped himself. ' _Stop it already! I need to get them out as fast as possible!_ ' He thought to himself as he approached them. "We seem to be safe for now. However, it might be that the slimes will find us here as well. After all they seem to have dug their way all the way to our position when we were resting just now. We should keep moving." He said. The other two adventurers nodded as an awful tension spread around the three of them once more as they ventured out the room. Having lost orientation, Scyron hoped he had picked the right way as they walked in the tunnels again.

It all had happened so fast. Matthias, Tobias and Peterson had been swallowed whole by those slimes and digested within seconds. The devil clenched his fists almost painfully at the thought of those that had died. He had not known them for long, but he could certainly that the adventurers deserved better than such a cruel fate.

In silence the devil kept walking through the tunnels. All was silent. No slimes. Only their own footsteps and breaths.

Then around a corner, the group spotted a light. It was not the faint blue light of the crystals growing in this cave, but the warm orange-yellow light of a magic stone powered lamp. With other words, it was part of any adventurer's equipment into the dungeon who could afford such a thing and was well prepared. For obvious reasons, the adventurers were on high alert. It could indeed mean that their companions had somehow managed to escape from the slimes, but the lack of noise was unsettling for all of them. Slowly the group crept to the corner with Scyron in the front as he slowly peered around. Behind him were Roku, Seneca and Werner.

He looked into another tunnel like the one they were in right now. On the ground the lamp laid. Signaling the others that it was okay, the Group walked slowly and carefully over as they scanned the tunnel for any slimes hiding in the darkness. Despite seeing none of them around, the group was only slightly relaxed, knowing that these monsters were capable of simply eating their way through the hard rocks. Scyron carefully picked up the lamp. The glass was broken and the metal case around the magic stone was dented. Also the stone's glow was dimmed from what he saw in Orario so it was like the one they were carrying with them. The stone was slowly, but surely loosing its power.

That was actually a discovery the demon had made some time ago. While storing lots of energy, the magic stones cannot replenish that energy on their own. Scyron could charge them up with his own demonic magic power, but that mostly resulted in violent explosions. So the adventurers had to constantly bring such stones to the Guild, which sold them as raw materials to manufactures who would make such items. Meaning that it would need a steady flow of these stones into the Guild to ensure mass production.

Shaking his head at this, it was clear that the lamp was the one of one of the party members he came in with.

"Any idea whose lamp this is?" Scyron asked.

"No. Why do you ask? It's not that we decorate them." Roku said. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought you may would have an idea about the person that had this item with them before being attacked and running off."

"What makes you think they managed to run away? Those... 'slimes' as you call them are quite fast." Werner said. Scyron pointed up at the ceiling as he shined some light onto them with the broken lamp.

"Look at this. There are traces on the walls and ceilings." Scyron said pointing at oval and round depths in the tunnel walls. "It would seem the creature was not moving from the spot but rather tried to attack with its tentacles." The devil continued as he showed more line like marks in the walls, stretching towards the darkness they were heading. "Judging by these, I'd say the slimes failed to catch their victim and chased it further down the tunnel. Most likely we will run into more of them when we go further down this tunnel, so be ready." Scyron said as he took the lamp with him.

"You really are smart for a newbie." Roku remarked finding no counterarguments against what Scyron had said. The other two were equally impressed as well. "Are you sure you just came to Orario a month ago?" The Renard asked.

"I'm positive. I have however killed lots of monsters during my travels before all of this." Scyron said as he tried to get the slight blush of his face when he heard the compliment. That was one thing he really couldn't deal with. An actually honest praise. And it didn't matter if that came from a guy, who earlier had been a complete jerk to him.

"A-Anyway, we should keep going." Scyron said as the other nodded, not wanting to stay in this mountain any longer than necessary to find a way out. Once again they were walking through the tunnels for what seemed to be hours.

"Damn, how long is this tunnel?" Roku said to himself looking around. "I doubt even those killer ants back in the dungeon dig this many tunnels."

"That's true. This place is far worse than the lower floors." Werner agreed.

"What do we do when we get out of here?" Roku asked.

"Well, first we got to inform Dionysus and the Guild of the ones we have lost and what attacked us. According to what Scyron said and what we have seen these things can be beaten with magic, so I guess the Guild will dispatch a much more skilled party of adventurers to get this all under control and eventually kill the monsters." A gloomy atmosphere hung over the group as they travelled as Scyron thought about what the pallum had said.

Normally it would be the best possible outcome. The Guild managed quests and missions regarding the dungeon and monsters in both Orario and the surrounding area as monsters not only lived in the dungeon but also managed to escape to the surface, where they are much weaker, but still more dangerous than ordinary animals. However, the slimes that lived in this cave were clearly monsters from YGGDRASIL and by this world's standards quite powerful ones. Though the devil doubted that they could kill a dragon from the 58th Floor without literally dogpiling it, some monster rexes would have bitten the dust against these slimes. Even Ais and the others of the Loki familia would have quite some trouble dealing with that.

Not to mention that the tunnels most likely would mess up the dynamic of the parties and magic casters were rare in Orario. Most people that became adventurers specialized on using weapons as it was more efficient and only few that did learn magic afterwards to support themselves. Those that had a magic talent since the day they were born in this world were fewer in numbers than the common people, yet magic could be learned as long as the ability existed. So the time the Guild would need to just make out a sufficient number of magic casters with enough potential to deal with this threat as well as adventurers to guard them, assemble them, make item to use against the slimes and then putting a payment on top of everything would be quite long.

In that time the slimes would continue to eat, multiply and venture beyond the village. Also the payment for the job would need to be very high considering the risk and the fact that these slimes were by the guild standard probably on level 5 or 6 if not higher. The Guild standard to determine the level of a monster was the same as that of the falna. Basically when an adventurer could deal with that type of monster without much trouble, they were put into that category. For example, the Kobolds and imps were level 1 monsters, while the minotaur that attacked Bell was a level 2 monster.

So with other words, the Guild would make a huge loss of money and resources and most likely adventurers through failed attempts with this business concerning a threat that was far greater than the monsters in the dungeon. It might even come the case that the Guild would become bankrupt and would simply deny help by not making such a quest at all as the costs would be too high. Scyron knew that Eina and Misha wouldn't be that heartless, but they were secretaries and not CEOs. It was not that unlikely given his own experiences with such people. How many times had he mentioned problems whenever they built a house and the safety measures were insufficient? The same number as his claims were turned down and ignored. The same could be the case with whoever ran this Guild. Eina did mention those three monsters that left the dungeon in ancient times. The Black Dragon was still alive according to what people said and there was certainly the possibility that it still tormented people far away. Such people would go to Orario, where the most skilled adventurers were and ask for help. But given the threat that this dragon managed to wipe out the Zeus Familia, the strongest familia before Loki and Freya took over and kicked Zeus out of Orario, the devil had no doubts that the guild may as well ignored the quest or denied making on to prevent another bloodshed like this.

Only problem with that was that monsters did not age or die from old age. Their magic stones, even when outside the dungeon, still powered them indefinitely. More importantly, they multiplied through splitting like bacteria and thus could become even more of a problem over time. Adventurers could die. They were all mortal beings and so far Scyron has not seen a single immortal or god being a fighter in a familia, though that was most likely since gods were forbidden to enter the dungeon for some reason.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Scyron kept walking through the tunnels when suddenly saw something in the faint light of the lamps. It reflected the light well, throwing it back at the wall next to it. The group noticed that and slowly crept forward as the group entered a small oval shaped room. At the wall he saw the object reflecting the light. It was a metal shield or rather what was left of it. A large piece of it was apparently missing as if it was melted away. The other adventurers looked in shock at the shield.

"That's Konrad's." Roku said dreadfully as his fox ears laid flat against his head. Seneca was about to cry and Werner clenched his fists in anger. Scyron lowered his head slightly as he remembered the white haired weretiger. It was a shame, but that was how the world was like for people like them. It was kill or be killed. Death may await them just around the next corner. It was harsh and cold to say it like that, but it was the truth they had to accept. He felt bad for these 7 who had died without having a chance to make it out alive. They all must have died in the realization that they simply couldn't have beaten them. A sad and horrible thought.

Then he heard a faint cracking sound. The others heard it as well and immediately stopped mourning as they looked around themselves. The sound was close and didn't seem to come from the ground or the walls as they kept standing on the same spot. Then it dawned Scyron. He mentioned the adventurers to come along quietly. Unfortunately, Seneca seemed to not get that as she lifted her lamp higher to look at the source of the noise.

Above the 4 adventurers the slimes hung from the ceiling like bats. Their yellow bodies reflected the like a puddle in the sunlight. Her face contorted into one of fear as she gazed up upon the dozens of slimes crawling over the ceiling.

"Seneca..." Scyron said quietly. the girl looked over to him as well as Werner and Roku who were standing next to him at the exit of the room. "Come over. Don't startle them with the light." The devil said. The girl lowered her lamp as she quietly made her way over to her comrades. But destiny had other plans.

 **SPLASH**

A sound in the darkness made the girl freeze up in fear. Her hair stood up to all ends.

"No... don't turn around..." Scyron whispered louder this time. But the girl didn't listen. Instead she turned around and saw the blob of slime being only an arm's length away. The slime stretched out its tendrils to reach out to the girl. In that moment a hand on her shoulder pulled her back. It was Werner. The slime noticed that and so did the other slimes too as they came down from the ceiling. Some crawled alongside the walls. Others simply dropped into the room.

"Run!" Werner shouted as the group was running once more. Quickly running away, they managed to outrun the slimes, but they kept running just for safety. And then, the Ground below them suddenly gave way.

"What the hell!" Scyron cursed as he fell alongside the other adventurers down. There was no slime below them at all, but only a pitfall. Only a few meters below, the 4 made Impact on a hard ground. Seneca cried out in pain as she seemed to have broken something. The other two groaned in pain, when suddenly the hissing Sound came back. From the top the slimes came crawling down along the walls. A few of them even jumped right into the pitfall.

Scyron jumped on his feet again as electricity sparked to life between his fingers as Roku, Werner and Seneca were standing as well as they rushed to the demon's side, forming a loose ring of four people.

"There are like 20, maybe 30 of those Things. And still coming more. You guys better stay back for this one." Scyron said as the lightning in his hands cracked almost threatening. "Seneca, you need to protect the others while I'm dealing with most of them. I can't target that many at once. Remember they can only be wounded by magic so they can't hold them off for you to buy you time." The devil said.

"B-but the chant alone…" Seneca sputtered out.

"No buts! It's either fighting or dying. You make sure you and the others are fine. I'll deal with the main forces." He said as he took a step forward."[Dragon Lightning]!" Spreading both arms from his body, the devil unleashed two lightning, that killed every slime in a row that was hit. Immediately the monsters took notice of the threat the devil posed and attacked with their tendrils. "[Firewall]!" A wall of flames burst to life in front of the devil, vaporizing the Incoming attack. The adventurers were so captured by this display of power that Seneca only noticed the slimes rushing to them when they had reached the bottom of the pit.

"[Firebolt]!" The mage cried out without a chant at all as a small fireball flew against one of the slimes. It pushed the creature's upper body about 10 centimeters backwards, before the sizzling of the slime ceased. Leaning back forward it moved towards the adventurers again. "Eh! It didn't hurt it at all!" Seneca cried out in fear.

"Of course not!" Scyron said as he charged up another [Dragon Lightning]. "Weak spells like that don't work on such strong monsters." He said firing the next shot at another mass of slime that moved towards the trio of adventurers. The slimes sizzled and evaporated. "You need to cast stronger magic!" Seneca looked at Scyron for a moment with wide eyes, before she took a deep breath and lowered her head.

"Oh fire. Be heat. Be violent. Flicker in the sunset of life. Warm my soul. Devour all before you. Heed my call and burn my enemies. My name is Ifrit. [Iris Fatale]!" With that suddenly a much larger fireball shot towards the slimes. Its size was about that of a watermelon or a basketball. for a moment, it seemed to Scyron as if a miniature sun had appeared in the room in the corner of his eye.

 **FWOOOMM BRRROOOOOOMMM**

Then the burning sound of flames and the vibrations in the air caused by the explosion, that drowned a large number of the slimes in a raging torrent of flames, drowned all other sounds as the light suddenly got much brighter in the caves for a short moment, before it all returned to darkness. Looking at the work of the young mage, Scyron had to tip his proverbial hat for the girl. The slimes may have had not been killed and still advanced towards the group, but they had been scorched black by the spell and were now so wounded that their already slow movements now seemed even sluggish for them. Basically a rock thrown with enough speed could kill these slimes now.

 **THUD**

Unfortunately, his joy for the girl's accomplishment was short-lived as Seneca fell to the ground head first. Roku and Werner quickly went up to her and checked on her condition. As for Scyron he was panicking on the inside, but on the outside still murdering the slimes coming for him.

' _What the hell was that? Why did she just fall over? Was she hit by one of the slimes? No, I'd have noticed that. It must be something else. But first..._ ' the devil thought. "[Fire Stream]!" A torrent of flames shot out of his palm as he killed every slime that was in a 10-meter radius around him and the group. After that he jumped backwards to Roku and Werner who still hovered over the girl. Now Scyron could take a closer look on her. Her skin was pale, her breath shallow and her heart seemed almost to jump out of her chest. Droplets of sweat ran down her pale skin. "What is this? An illness?" Scyron thought to himself, but Werner provided him with an answer.

"Hardly. It's what we call Ignis Fatuus. It occurs when a spell becomes too powerful for the mage to control and explodes. It backlashes on the user and causes them harm. That spell she used was something she just recently learned. She had no routine or training in that thing." The pallum said as he eyed the remaining slimes going down the pitfall. "We have to get her out of here as soon as possible." He added.

"Agreed. Werner, Roku, you take her and get behind me. I'll deal with this once and for all." Scyron said as he clasped his hands together. Pulling them apart a much more potent lightning cracked between his fingers than before. It struck the ground around the devil, causing splinters of limerock to crack from the ground and explode. The two adventurers took a few steps backwards with their unconscious teammate as they feared they could have gotten hit. The slimes didn't seem to notice the danger as they simply came towards the adventurers in their blind chase.

' _This is going to be **FUN**!_' A voice in Scyron's head shouted as he unleashed his spell. "[Maximize Magic: Thunder Wolf Howl]!" The lightning shot forth from the hands as it took the shape of a wolf or a dog like creature as it shot towards the slimes. The yellow mass of plasma didn't know what hit it as the lightning was unleashed all around the center of a circular explosion. Some lightning strayed from the sphere and struck the ceiling, the walls and the ground, causing pebbles and rocks to fall down the pitfall, but the ceiling was still intact. The sound of a howling wolf seemed to echo through the tunnel as the spell unleashed it destructive effect. Dust was kicked up in the pitfall, covering the view as the thundering sound of the spell slowly dispersed. The dust settled again and no slime was still alive

"Alright that should be-" Scyron gasped as he looked at the other 3 adventurers or rather where they were. They were not there anymore. They were gone. Looking around panicking the devil looked around himself multiple times until suddenly a yellow tentacle latched onto his helmet, trying to crawl inside the armor. Following the tendril, he saw that it came from a single tunnel connected to the bottom of the pitfall. Grabbing the slime, he pulled it out only to see that a triple of legs was the last Thing sticking out of it from its last meal. The slime tried slurping them up like spaghetti, but the devil electrocuted the slime with a [Lightning] as he held the creature in a firm grip. It withered and trashed around in silent agony, buy was reduced to ashes anyway. Scyron knew what had happened with the other adventurers. In the moment of blindness, the slime had come out its hiding spot and taken in the other three, whose legs were now laying on the ground, bleeding from the stumps and being slightly charred black from the spell.

Scyron stood there looking at the severed appendages.

Earlier the slimes had devoured the other group of 7 because they couldn't fight back properly. It had been easy for them to ambush and overwhelm them.

Then they killed Matthias in his recklessness.

Then Tobias and Lorenz from below as they were facing a breakdown.

And now Roku, Seneca and Werner, because of his own recklessness.

All of the other adventurers were now dead. Digested alive by these slimes.

Scyron was frozen. Frozen in shock. Frozen in fear. Frozen in rage. Frozen and paralyzed from the weight of the Situation crashing down on him.

He had failed them.

Again.

It was just like back then.

Because of his incompetence his guild had been wiped out.

The dungeon had been taken from him.

And because of him the League disbanded.

Only this time it was no game. It was real. There was no respawn. Only death.

He should have brought them all out with Teleportation. He shouldn't have kept this power a secret. He shouldn't have let this fear of being discovered control him.

In the end, it was all his fault once again.

New slimes came from the top of the pitfall and through the walls.

Apparently they had been lured in by the explosion.

The slimes drew closer. Scyron's body shook violently as the legs on the ground simply disappeared in a flash of light.

And then an explosion vaporized the slimes. No, it was not an explosion spell. It was Scyron's hellfire aura that literally burnt everything around him into a crisp. Rocks were charred black and cracked up. Slimes evaporated under the tremendous heat. The air itself seemed to burn due to the rapid rise of temperature. and in its midst stood a white armored knight with red glowing eyes peering through his helmet.

"I'LL BURN YOU ASUNDER?!" He screamed in a not human sounding voice as he jumped out the trap and drew his weapon as it was coated in lightning. The blade cut through the new slimes like a hot knife through butter as the knight mad in rage stormed into the mass of enemies without thinking about his own safety at all.

* * *

The creature in the cave asked itself. What the hell! Something is wrong! What is this...pressure? Incapable of understanding, yet feeling the dread of being endangered all other creatures would seek to run away. And so did this being as well. However, it could not run away. It was trapped ever since it was inside this cave! There was no escape. All it could do was to hope that the danger would simply pass by. But it knew already, that this was not going to be the case.

* * *

Scyron had completely lost himself in his rampage. Like a blazing comet of death, he flew through the tunnels, cleaving every slime into bits, that didn't immediately scurry away or was vaporized by his hellfire aura. It was like a star engulfed the rampaging demon as he tore the slimes apart even with his bare hands.

" **RAAAAHHHHH!?** " He roared in an inhumane voice as his sword left deep cuts in the limestone around him. Having cleared another tunnel, he flew with full speed through the tunnels like a snake trying to find the rats inside. In his wake he only left death and destruction. Using [Life Essence] he basically saw where the monsters were inside the tunnels as they could run, but not hide from the wrath of the devil.

A while passed until the devil eventually stood within a completely scorched room in the tunnels. Crystals and rocks had been broken and now their fragments littered as pebbles the ground. The fire around him slowly dimmed down as he finally calmed down again. He collapsed on his knees as he panted and shuddered in his turmoil.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whimpered sinking even deeper into his own self-pity. But he felt like he needed to let it out. He was in that cave for about 2 minutes until he finally calmed himself down again, refusing to cry now of all places. Retracting his wings and putting his helmet back on, he stood up and used [Life Essence] once again. What he saw was a strong aura, much stronger than that of his comrades and the slimes. And it was close by. So he wordlessly walked towards it.

' _No matter what, I have to finish this. Not for my sake, but for them._ ' He thought as he was met with a large wall blocking the entrance to another tunnel. This time the slimes were not yellow, but had a dark blue color. Scyron shot a [Lightning] at the slimes to test whether his feeling was right or not. Then the dust settled down that had been kicked up through the blast, it revealed the slimes completely unharmed. 'I guess I was right. These slimes had in YGGDRASIL already a higher magic resistance. If it was for most of the people of this world this would basically be a near impossible to breach wall. However, I'm not most people nor am I from this world.' He thought as he pointed at the slimes one more time. "[Maximize Magic: Explosion]." Within a short moment, not lasting more than a few milliseconds the 7th tier spell created a small white spot in front of the slimes. In the next moment a massive explosion shook the entire tunnel as it bathed everything inside of it in dust. The walls and ceiling cracked menacingly, but were still intact. And the slime wall was gone. ' _Huh. Maybe I should have become a construction worker again. Well deconstruction this time._ ' Scyron mused.

After blasting his way through the slimes, Scyron walked through a rather long and steep tunnel, before he arrived at a large room of the cave system. The floor itself was more like a pitfall as the ground was about 4 meters above the exit Scyron had arrived at. The devil got a sudden attack of nostalgia as this looked like some sort of boss monster room. He couldn't see a living creature, but there were lots of bones down there. Scyron then simply jumped out the hole and landed in the water around the small island made of the remains of other beings. Looking around the devil saw that the circular room was littered with bones of various animals like wolves, deers and boars, but also domesticated animals like cows, pigs, goats and chicken. What caught his interest as well where multiple swords stabbed into the bone hill. All had a different design and somewhere bigger or broader than other, but all of them looked fancier than the gear the adventurers Scyron had met in Orario used. The room was barely lit with only the few crystals in the walls emitting a soft azure light into the room, but Scyron couldn't see the ceiling as the area above the crystals was pitch black. There was also the floor being flooded with water, reaching his lower legs.

"Who is there?" Came a voice from above as Scyron heard suddenly how something climbed down from above. A few Stones came off the wall on the closest one to the devil, making him instinctively jump backwards as he heard the splashing noises they caused when they hit the water. The creature then came into the light about 3 meters above the ground where it stopped and the demon had to blink a few times to take in the appearance of the creature in front of him. The creature looked like a massive velvet worm or a caterpillar with what seemed to be 2 or 3 meters in length. 2 red eyes at each side of the head and three more where the forehead would be. It had a long segmented body with multiple long and thin tendrils, holding itself up on the wall with several suction cup like feet, and a pair of sharp mandibles forming like a beak like mouth. A long and thin tendril, which Scyron presumed to be the tongue, came out the mandibles as it moved like snake in the air for a moment before retracting. For obvious reasons, Scyron was reminded of those caterpillar monsters that attacked the Loki familia. "Mhm? You smell different from the others." The insect said in a deep voice, which boomed through the halls of the cave. It stretched its long tentacles out from its back, making Scyron instinctively take a step insect reared its head up like a cobra ready to strike. Scyron could see that near the head were indeed small legs like a caterpillar had them. "However, I cannot allow you to leave. Others would come back for me even if I got out of here. I am sorry for this, but I have to defeat you now. [Acid Javelin]." 7 lime green orbs of some semi translucent fluid appeared next to the worm as it fired them as long stretched projectiles. Scyron jumped backwards as each impact made bones fly and water and acid splash around. Wherever acid landed it began sizzling to eat away the bones that littered the ground.

' _Such power. Of course it is stronger than those slimes. I knew that the monster must have been strong, but this is really a very unexpected turn of events._ ' Scyron thought in shock. However, what disturbed the player the most wasn't the appearance or the magic power of the being, but the amount of HP and MP that this creature had. And then there was [Acid Javelin], a low tier spell that could deal continuous damage for a small amount of time as well as damage equipment of other players.

Scyron had an idea now what this being was, but he had to confirm his hypothesis first. And he already had an idea how to do that. Unsheathing his sword, Scyron dashed towards the worm like creature. Immediately the creature threw its tendrils at the demon, hitting the spot where Scyron had been, but never the demon itself. However, it was clear that he was not the target of the 'assault'. It was a faint as other tendrils aimed for the swords stabbed into the bone covered ground. The devil however didn't care for that as his goal was something else.

Jumping towards the worm, Scyron slashed at the insect type creature with his longsword, but the tendrils came just back in time to parry the blow with 3 different blades as 2 others tried to cut the devil, who back flipped, making the attack miss. Scyron landed with his back in the pile of bones, before rolling backwards, dodging another sword thrown at him to stab him.

"I see you know how to swing a sword." Scyron said. 'And that quite well. Though I can tell this is not some knight type monster it can easily throw stuff and knows how to parry a blow. Not to mention its magic power. There is absolutely no doubt. Even if those guys would have made it here, they all would have been killed.' The worm chuckled dryly.

"What if I told you that I was the one who made these blades?" It said.

"Well that would be a surprise. However, you made one mistake." Scyron said as he held up a finger to the worm. Confused it cocked its head sideways, until suddenly a floating orange sphere appeared in front of the worm's face. Quickly it tried to shield itself with the tentacles, but then it exploded like dynamite. "[Maximize Magic: Floating Mine]. Sorry for the burns, but you should keep some people away from you more often." Scyron said as his voice got drowned in the pain filled scream of the worm. A shrieking sound accompanied with it falling into the ground.

When it got up, small amounts of the carapace got burnt and small amounts of red blood dropped down on the white bones and the clear blue water.

"Teme..." The worm grumbled. Scyron narrowed his eyes at this. He might not be the best when it came to Japanese, but the word for bastard was something he had heard a lot of times in the game, mostly directed towards himself.

There was no doubt anymore. This insect was a YGGDRASIL player! And a strong one at that. By Scyron's estimation this player was about level 80 to 85. In comparison to 100 that was like a bad joke, but when taking into account that everything in this world was so much weaker, this player could easily reduce Orario to a ruined ghost town with those slimes. The same was the case for Scyron, but the devil had yet to kill adventurers.

"[Maximize Magic: Geyser Eruption]!" The worm said as Scyron felt the ground shake around him. Quickly he jumped to the side before a large fountain erupted from where he stood, throwing bones through the air like toys as four tendrils tried to stab the devil. Grabbing his greatsword he managed to parry the blows, but his other sword fell to the ground at this.

' _That was a stronger spell. Probably this guy has more water element spells in his sleeves, but I can't let him go off like that._ ' Scyron thought as he was fighting the urge to kill this person right there and then. He had no desire to do so. After all it was someone like him. Yet in his mind the voice from earlier whispered things into his ear.

' ** _He killed them! He made those slimes devour them and those before us. He Needs to pay! He Needs to bleed! HE NEEDS TO SUFFER AND DIE!_** '

' _No! Shut up!_ ' Scyron mentally cursed as he quickly dodged another Sword and [Acid Javelin] shot right at him. The worm roared as its tendrils chased after the devil, trying to cut him with those swords, though they were not of really good quality. They looked good, but were nowhere near Legacy Class items.

' ** _It caused us pain!_** '

' _He's one of us!_ '

' ** _He knew what he did!_** '

' _I won't kill him._ '

' ** _AVENGE THEIR DEATHS!?_** '

' _I'LL AT LEAST SAVE ONE PERSON HERE!_ '

Then there was finally silence in his head, but it was distracting him too much to not nuke the worm like monster to kingdom come. It grabbed his ankle and threw him against the Ground several times. It didn't hurt Scyron, but he was sure he would Need to repair his armor after this was over. Then it let go of him.

"I'm sorry, but this will hurt. [Crystal Prison]." Suddenly large colorless crystals began to grow around the grounded devil, encasing him in a half spherical cocoon of that material.

' _Earth Magic huh? Looks like he couldn't decide what he wanted to have. Well in that case..._ ' Scyron thought. "[Negative Burst]!" Within a heartbeat, a wave of dark energy burst from the demon's body in a circular manner. At first it painted the colorless crystals black, before tearing them apart from the inside out. The worm like creature looked wary at the destroyed prison as crystal shards flew through the air and Scyron stood up from the place where he was kept for a moment. ' _I have to confess, if one of the others would have been hit by this 6th tier spell, they'd never made it out alive. [Crystal Prison], a spell trapping the target in one place by growing crystals around it to stop its movement. It surely is more efficient than simply freezing the place all over, but still if he really hasn't noticed the difference in power between us yet, he'll keep using stronger attacks with every spell used. Eventually he might even end up exhausted from the Depletion of mana… if that Ignis Fatale Thing applies for us as well that is._ ' Scyron thought to himself.

The monster before him circled around him like a lion or a tiger, never turning away from the devil. Its tendrils still held the swords firmly in their grasp and each step emitted a cracking sound of the bones crushed beneath its weight like twigs. Scyron circled around the worm as well as he picked up his shakusho again. He swore he heard a deep growling sound, but he was unsure whether it was him or the insect player.

' _I need to convince him that I am not an enemy. But how do I do that? And why is he attacking adventurers in the first place? Did something happen safe for the whole transportation thing? Is this behavior a result of the race this guy has chosen?_ ' Scyron then sheathed his sword and got more relaxed. "There is no more need for us to fight. Put your swords away, so we can talk on even ground. I know what you are." Scyron said. The worm like being cocked its head sideways like an owl, that didn't understand something.

"And how is that? Who are you?" It said as it was about 4 meters away from the demon. It looked a little like a crocodile seizing up a much smaller bird. It came closer as Scyron made his weapons disappear into his inventory. The worm took a couple of steps back in shock at this. "H-How can this be? Impossible."

"More like very possible. Or have you never thought about the possibility of other players being here in this world as well?" Scyron replied. The insect remained silent for a moment. "Yes, I'm a YGGDRASIL player like yourself." The devil finally dropped the bomb. "And I can tell just by looking at you, that you are a player as well. Or perhaps a NPC, but no simple monster. But that matters little right now." With that Scyron was engulfed by flames as he flew up into the air only for the dispersing flames to reveal his true self. Back in his six-winged demon form he looked down on the worm as he made two spears made of dark flames appear in his hands. The insect player shook, most likely in fear and panic as the devil glared down at him. Meanwhile inside his head, his demonic nature seized control over his body once more.

" **You know what you did. You killed a lot of people with your slimes, but they all are on a low level. You summoned them to do your dirty work, didn't you?** " Scyron said as he flew closer with a tone that held no expression. The worm took several steps backwards as his long body had to in order to move the body at least a bit backwards in this place. " **[Piercing Icicle].** " Scyron said as multiple large icicles appeared in the air, each about the same length and thickness of a human arm. With a wave of his hand they shot with neck breaking speed at the worm. It tried to parry the blows, but its sword broke apart upon contact as the icy projectiles pierced the carapace of the worm, making it cry out in pain.

' _No! Stop! I don't want this!_ ' The normal part of Scyron cried out inside his head, trying to take over his Body again, but it was as if he was submerged in darkness, unable to move at all as he could only watch his body doing what it was doing.

" **First you took a few animals, but when you took those of the local farms they sent adventurers. And even now you send those things out to do your clean up work don't you? What was it that motivated you? Wanting to know how it feels to kill someone?** " Scyron's aura exploded at this point out of the devil player as he came closer to the worm again, who now dropped his ruined swords.

"N-No nothing like that! J-Just wait a minute! I can explain. I swear on my life!" The worm said. Scyron landed on the ground, but where he stepped his footprints set the bones on fire and his spine like tail was now in a position similiar to a cobra or a scorpion ready for the strike. Fireballs appeared around his body as if he was going to use [Hinotama] again. He pointed one spear at the worm, who was basically only a couple steps away now. The worm held up his tentacles as if they were Hands in a surrendering manner.

' _I SAID STOP!_ ' Scyron's mind cried out as the devil was suddenly hit by a massive headache. Gripping his head and groaning in pain, the spear in the devil's Hand vanished.

' ** _HE NEEDS TO SUFFER FOR WHAT HE DID! WE ARE A DEMON NOW! UNLEASH SOME HELL!?_** ' The voice in his head slipped back into the back of his mind as the Player took Control over his Body once more. He had an idea that what he was Hearing and what was possessing him was sometimes his demonic nature or the aspects of the 7 deadly sins.

' _We Need to be better than this..._ ' Scyron replied, before the voice faded back into silence. A long moment of silence filled the room. A minute that felt like it lasted hours crawled slowly away. Scyron took his eyes never from the worm like being, before he stood up again and his aura and the fireballs dispersed in embers in a nonexistent wind.

"Fine. Then talk before I change my mind and punish you for killing all these innocent people." He said in a commanding voice, trying to play off the incident just now. ' _Step 1 - Intimidation: Successful! Though this whole thing was weird. I need to get a better grip on myself._ ' He thought concerned about his condition. He already knew that this guy was not able to pose a threat to him. He also could say that this worm had no intention on actually harming others. It was in his intuition. While the insect player's eyes held no emotions as were they made of glass, Scyron could already read in this guy like in an open book.

This player was not the coldhearted murderer he had pretended to be. Yes, he had killed, but he was not an actual evil person. Probably he acted more out of panic than common sense and the fact that he had blood on his hands was much more a problem for him than that god who just lost another 12 of his children.

"A-Alright. I suddenly woke up here in this cave with the few monsters that I had with me in the game. I was alone and hungry so I let the slimes explore the tunnels as I couldn't. The hunger became unbearable and then a few of them offered to get eaten to satisfy my hunger so I did, while the others went exploring. I don't know how Long I've been down here to be honest. I got no Feeling for time down here without a clock or anything. But one day the slimes managed to get out this maze of tunnels. They brought me food and I was so hungry. I was just grateful to have gotten something to eat that I didn't care from where it came. And then these people came and wanted to kill me for some reason. Though I guess that I know the reason why now." The massive caterpillar said, waving its many stubby legs around. Scyron looked at the whole thing sweat dropping.

' _I'm...not sure if I can kill this guy after all now. I mean I didn't plan to anyway, but this is just..._ ' Scyron thought to himself. "I see." He said. The caterpillar like insect sighed in relief.

"Thank y-"

 **BOOM**

A sudden explosion in the face made the insect type Player fly backwards as an unexpected [Lightning] hit him right in the midsection of his body. The worm trashed around in pain as its carapace got scorched black and burnt as the Player finally picked himself up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? Ugh!" The worm gasped as Scyron took off his helmet and looked at the worm for the first time directly, showing the insect a completely pissed off face Expression.

"That's for killing all those innocent people! You are lucky that I don't blast you to kingdom come and rip your head off to show it the god whose children you have slaughtered and then Hand it over the next fireplace I find like a Hunting trophy! Call it compensation for me not beating the shit out of you!" Scyron shouted enraged before his eyes widened in shock as he realized what he had just said. 'This is getting out of Hand. What the hell is wrong with me? I only wanted to shout at him and hit him with a [Lightning] and not a [Magic Mine]. I... I Need a break from all of this.' The worm looked down and took several steps backwards.

"I... I know what I did was wrong. I cannot say that I'm sorry enough times to express how sorry I am. It... really sucks you know? Not having control over the consequences of one's actions. Killing me would probably be the better punishment for me...UGAH!"

In that moment, Scyron really lost it and kicked the worm right against his jaws, sending it sprawled on his back on the ground.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Scyron shouted, glaring at the worm player. "You say you feel bad for those you have killed. But what good does killing you do to them or those left behind? Does it bring them back? Huh?!" The devil said as the tears he had held back earlier now ran down his face, but he didn't care about his vision going blurry all of the sudden. His rage and sadness mixed together in a turmoil he simply had to let out or else it would consume him from within like an illness. "If you want to make it up to those you have killed and those I couldn't safe, you better do something to prevent shit like that from happening ever again instead of taking the easy way out by just dying! Get up and be a man for once or has your personality turned as spineless as your body?" Scyron said as his wings unfolded in a somewhat dramatic manner.

"When you really want to make it for what you did, help me fix what you have broken and prevent suffering like that from happening again! Conquer that fear of yours, drag yourself out of that bog of self-pity and do something so this place doesn't end up as shitty as our old world!" Scyron roared the last part, before he simply looked at the worm Player, who was staring back at the devil.

"I... I will try to make it up... Even if I got no idea how yet. But I think I could do it... with a little help." The worm player said, sounding less distressed than before. The devil sighed.

"Alright listen up. I'll help you to get out of this place, but in exchange I want you to follow me and do as I say. That is the only way I can guarantee you don't do this Kind of stuff again."

"Oi! I already said I wouldn't do that stuff anymore! Can't you at least trust me as a fellow player?" The insect exclaimed.

"No." Was the cold response of the devil as the worm felt suddenly the temperature drop to the freezing point. Scyron then turned around. "Well, I guess you want to stay in here forever then."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Wait! I thought you can get me out of here!" The other player exclaimed as the devil shot him a sly smile. "You damn son of a-" The worm held it in as he walked over to the devil, before lowering one of the tendrils as if offering a hand to shake. "By the way, my name is Rentaro Kojima, but in the game I was called Reiji." Scyron nodded at this as he grabbed the tendril a small smile appeared in his lips.

"Scyron Infernalis. The pleasure is all mine. Now then, let's get out of here. We got much work to do now." The devil said. "[Widen Magic: Teleportation]!" With a flash of light, the player duo vanished from the caves.

* * *

Omake: Property Issues

"Any idea whose lamp this is?" Scyron asked.

"No. Why do you ask? It's not that we decorate them." Roku said. "Why do you ask?"

Scyron then turns the lamp around and Shows the Name Nox written all over it in bold capital letters.

"Oh..." The other adventurers thought sweatdropping.

* * *

Omake: Useless Party

"IAHH!?" Akira, Seneca and Paula cried out when the slimes attacked them. Unfortunately, before the first spell could be cast, the slimes had wrapped their tentacles around the female adventurers and lifted them off the ground like puppets.

"Hey! Don't just stand there and help us already!" Paula shouted at the male party members on the ground before she noticed that they were all looking at their immobilized comrades with faint blushes on their faces and smiles. Confused the adventurer looked down to see that the slime was starting to dissolve not only the weapons, but also the clothes of the female adventurers. The faces of the three girls erupted in crimson blushes at this point

"NO!" They cried out, but no one even thought about giving the girls any attention as they were too busy watching. Scyron sat outside the cave as the others told him that they 'got this' and didn't need dead weight.

After 3 Hours the adventurers came out of the cave with the girls being traumatized for their lives, which then retired from being adventurers. The monster threat was later dealt with by a more professional group of adventurers under Scyron's command.

* * *

Omake: Inner conflict

In blank white void stood a round table with 8 people sitting around it. All of them looked a lot like Scyron, but yet differed in some aspects. The first one looked like Scyron's human disguise. The 2nd one was wearing a pair of black pants and had small horns on his forehead like an oni. The 3rd had a snake like tail. The 4th had bear-like paws and was eating a bucked full with fried chicken on his own. The 5th was wearing a snorlax onesie and laying on top of the table with his upper body. The 6th had flames for hair and large bat wings on his back as well as a tail that looked like it belonged to a stegosaurus. Also he was larger than the others and wore a stern expression on his face. The 7th wore a monocle and had ram-like horns on his head. Finally, the 8thhad a rat-like tail and wore a pair of glasses.

That were the personalities within Scyron. Human, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Pride and Greed.

"Can we please throw bondage guy out? He's weirding me out." Asked Envy.

"I agree on that." Pride stated.

"Don't care as long as I can sleep." Sloth said.

"We are all the same person." Human said hanging his head low.

"Why are we here again?" Wrath asked.

"Because we wanted to discuss what girls we are going to seduce." Lust stated happily.

"Wait a second! Who said something about multiple girls?!" Envy exclaimed blushing furiously.

"I just did. Duh! We are demons. We should build a harem!" Lust said doing a Captain Morgan pose by standing with one foot on the table.

"WHO ASKED YOU, YOU PERVERT?!" Wrath shouted.

"YOU WANT SOME KNUCKLE HEAD?" Lust shouted back.

"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Sloth said going between the two other Scyrons. "I'm trying to sleep here." He said slamming face down on the table, before starting to snore. And once again the other 6 demons started bickering, while the human side tried to calm them down.

"How about we just make a list of people we would consider as potential partners okay?" Human finally suggested.

"Fine. I'll go first then." Lust said, before striking another dramatic pose. "I say we bone everyone woman." Lust was then smacked over the head by a paper fan.

"Okay and now an answer of someone who is not a complete retard." Human said holding the paper fan.

"I say Chloe so we can sleep all day long with someone." Sloth said half asleep.

"She's a shotacon though." Wrath said. "Wait since when are you interested in anything that is not lazing around?"

"She'd be there to warm one up." Sloth said before falling asleep again.

"I don't have any interest in any of the girls yet. Too weak and too pathetic." Wrath said, throwing his two cents in the ring.

"The same goes for me." Pride stated calmly.

"I'd say we take Hephaestus in for a solid income." Greed stated. "After all, money is what is running the world. If we could get into her company and take it over from within, our money problems would be solved forever with her talent as a deity of blacksmithing and our resources."

"Perhaps Loki is a good candidate. She has a lot of influence in Orario. Given her position it might turn out well for us." Envy stated.

"And we get access to her girls too! Pajama Party Boys!"

 **SMACK!**

And Lust was down again.

"Maybe we should tie him up somewhere and say we didn't come to a conclusion yet." Human suggested.

"I agree on the last part." Wrath said.

"Though Lust would probably find the first thing good himself." Envy stated with disgust in his voice.

"Fucking weirdo." Pride said.

"We are all the same person, guys." Human said sweatdropping.

"AS IF!?" The 5 conscious demons representing the deadly sins shouted as the room once more was turned into a battlefield.

Sloth slept through the whole thing, dreaming of sleeping and creating thus and infinite loop of dreams within dreams in which he does what he does best: sleeping.

* * *

 **Finally finished that chapter! I can't believe it took me so goddamn long! VICTORY!?**

 **You know, even when the plot is already decided and worked on as a concept in your head, it is still not easy to get it down on paper or rather data. Not to mention to make all those characters that were killed in this chapter. That was not as easy as you may think it was as it took me MONTHS to do that.**

 **Along the last one and a half year since the last update on the 17th of December 2017 a lot of stuff happened. Unfortunately, this was the very last well prepared chapter I have made from my less stressful time as I still have a mountain of work to do, that is now even bigger than the last one.**

 **So I'll be off for quite a while.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Write your comments and suggestions into the reviews like usually. I can only try to make time to keep writing on any of my stories. I may release one or the other oneshot that may become a full-fledged story later, but it will take a lot of time until it comes to that.**

 **So with all that being said and done, I'll go now. So until next time (whenever and wherever that will be), have a nice day ;)**


End file.
